Weak With Strong Hearts
by SilverWolfStar
Summary: Our 5 ninja girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari have all been told they were... WEAK! When the 5 meet up at a certain hidden base, who knew they were going to become a threat? Or was it love that healed their wounds?
1. Chapter 1

**SilverWolfStar** ~~ HEYOH!!!! It is I, back to give you another story!!  
**HIDAN** ~~ What..... The.... Hell....?!?!?!  
**SilverWolfStar** ~~ Someone say the disclaimer!! Quickly, i wanna get on with the story!!  
**Kiba** ~~ SilverWolfStar doesn't own the Naruto characters... If she did, she would make Hinata realise that i am the one for her (sighs wistfuly) and she would be in the Akatsuki, getting Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi to -  
**SilverWolfStar** ~~ WHOAWHOA, that's enough from you Kiba. *grins nervously* On with the story, hope you like it!!  
**HIDAN, DEIDARA, SASORI AND ITACHI** ~~ What did Kiba try to say?!?!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~** Crap.....

* * *

**Chapter 1 -- Don't wait for me then…**

The wind blew a tumbling leaf down the road, and past a pair of black sandals. Sakura smiled in the general direction of the leaf, and continued her walk to the training ground. It was a nice day in Konoha, and Kami knows where her team had gone! It had been four months since Sasuke returned and two months since his eye had stopped looking like a black lump! Naruto was happy his best 'teme' friend was back, and Sai was… Sai. They were probably discussing stuff over Ramen, and now was a perfect time for Sakura to continue her training. Kakashi was pleased to have his original group all back together again, and had started arriving earlier to missions or training sessions. Sakura smiled as she thought fondly of her team. Yes, she had gotten over that silly crush on Sasuke. Heck, so had most of his old fan girls!

"RASENGAN!" Naruto's unmistakeable voice bellowed… Right on the training grounds. Sakura froze mid-step, and cocked her pink haired head to the side. Her emerald eyes glistened as she heard more bangs, and felt the heat from Sasuke's fireball. Her feet headed towards the training ground, moving faster and faster. She burst through the bushes, and stood, her gloved hands clenched, surveying the scene of her team training. Without her. Naruto turned to her slowly, as Sai froze mid-punch. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, and Kakashi looked uncomfortable, his kunai heading to his weapon pouch.  
"Sakura-chan… We… I mean… we… you… it's-"  
"Naruto, spit it out." Sakura snapped. She turned her emerald glare to her fellow team mates. "So, what are you doing? Training? I see, I wasn't informed of this training session. Or did I not pay attention… Oh wait a minute, no I always pay attention. So what's the reason?!"  
"Sakura, please calm down-"Kakashi was cut off, as Sakura threw a chakra-enhanced fist at the ground, splitting it. Said pinkette threw her head up, from where she was on the ground and glared at her sensei.  
"Calm down?! Why?!"  
"Sakura, you are too weak." Sasuke's blunt voice cut threw the air. The silence dropped uncomfortably, enfolding everyone in a distracting heat. Sai and Kakashi moved the dirt with their feet, Naruto stared at a passing butterfly, and Sasuke stared at Sakura. She stood up slowly, her eyes fixed on his onyx gaze.  
"I'm weak? I'm the weak one in this group?!" she spat, "so I guess it was a pure fluke that I killed a freaking Akatsuki member then?! I guess it's just pure luck that I punch the ground, with or without chakra and the ground splits beneath my fist?!"  
"Well, Sakura-chan, what Sasuke is trying to-"  
"I meant what I said, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, cutting off his blond friend. Sakura arched a pink eyebrow, when Naruto didn't defend himself, and then closed her eyes.  
Her old memories, the ones she had pushed far back in her mind, flooded back to her. The image of just standing there and allowing a kunai to come towards her head, because she believed Sasuke was dead, and Naruto deflecting it. Being pushed away on numerous occasions, being told she was a burden. She always remembered the enemies leering at her, telling her they don't fight weaklings. Naruto had always believed in her. But know Sasuke was back, surely Naruto would do anything to help make Sasuke welcome? Even if that meant going back on his word to Sakura. Shame really.  
Sakura felt the tears coming, and struggled to not let her emotions show. It didn't work. She collapsed onto her knees, her shoulders shaking as the tears flowed freely, splattering onto her black shorts. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a kunoichi, maybe she was better as a medic. But she always trained, and Naruto told her how strong she was becoming. Maybe it was just in Sasuke's eyes though. That wouldn't do, she had to have respect from everyone!  
"See what I mean? Crying, and not even arguing back!" Sasuke's voice sneered. Sakura choked on a sob, and, without looking, leapt with her ninja skills and sprinted past a sad Naruto, a concerned Kakashi, a worried Sai and a smirking Sasuke.  
She continued her running, the forest flashing by her blurry vision, until she realised the forest was getting darker. Looking round, she noticed the higher leaves were thicker and closer together, letting no dappled sunlight through. Then Sasuke's words hit her again, and she broke into a strangled sob, curling next to a tree and trying hard to comfort herself. She heard the leaves rustling, above her sobbing, and then felt something warm, a human hand, trailing over her wet cheek, and down onto her neck. Sakura froze, before gasping and blanking out, as the person hit her pressure point…

"Hinata! Hina!" Kiba Inuzuka's worried voice carried. He was supposed to have found her by now, and he couldn't even smell her. Hinata was supposed to be around her, and if he couldn't sense her chakra, or even smell that tropical scent of hers, he guessed something bad had happened. "Akamaru! Spread out!" he barked at his ninja dog. The white dog howled understandingly, and leaped away. Kiba jumped over a bush and headed towards the village, his eyes darting everywhere.  
"Hinata-chan! Come on, you should be here round about now!" Kiba hollered, turning his head to the side. He peered round every tree, climbed up all of them, and still no sight of his new love interest.  
"Hina-chan, come on! It's making me worry now!" Kiba tried one last time, hoping, if she could hear him, the guilt trick would work. Suddenly, Kiba fell out of the branch with a startled yelp, a light weight on his back. The Inuzuka twisted round, to try and face his attacker before they hit the ground, but the weight was gone, and Kiba forced himself to land on his hands and handspring to his feet. He whirled round as he sensed his attacker landing behind him. Her glossy midnight hair settled down to her waist, and her eyes betrayed her amusement. Her lips quirked in a faint smirk, her body positioned in the Hyuuga battle stance. Kiba's heart gave a little flutter, but he pushed that thought away and grinned dog-like. He gave a howl, and Akamaru answered, bounding back towards his master. Before the white dog reached Kiba's side, Hinata leapt forward, her palms raised, aiming for Kiba's shoulder. Kiba leant backwards, her palm missing his shoulder. Then his body jerked forward and he coughed. Her other fist had connected deeply with his gut. He noted that he was in fact, right by Hinata's neck, and he breathed out heavily, allowing a smirk to fall into place. She shuddered involuntarily.  
"Kiba-kun. I think Kurenai-sensei wanted us back now." her lilting voice vibrated against Kiba's chest. Her fist had dropped to her side, and Kiba watched with some satisfaction as her neck, ears and cheeks began to flush a light pink.  
"Nah, I'm comfy." he whispered huskily, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"KIBA-KUN!" the Hyuuga heiress shrieked, trembling violently underneath his muscular frame. He chuckled softly, inhaled her tropical scent and breathed out again against her neck. Then he pulled himself up and cocked his head to the side, as Akamaru sat beside him, both of them grinning in their own way, at the kunoichi in front of them. Said girl was a light pink, and her lilac eyes were closed. Kiba nudged her shoulder and began walking away, smiling to himself. He knew she would catch up, and sure enough, Hinata appeared beside him.  
"Kiba, don't do that again." she scolded lightly. Her stutter always disappeared around himself, Shino, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. It just appeared around everyone else. Kiba grinned.  
"I don't know what you mean." he shrugged. He gave her the cute innocent puppy dog look, that normally worked on her.  
"You know what I mean, Inuzuka." Hinata said coldly, her eyes still dancing with amusement. Kiba feigned a hurt look.  
"I didn't know you would be so strong as to actually use my last name with me." Kiba teased lightly. The footsteps behind him stopped.  
"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, staring at her feet. Kiba turned to her, curious.  
"By what?" "What you just said. After I called you Inuzuka." Hinata reminded him.  
"I didn't mean anything by-"  
"Does everyone still think I'm weak?" Hinata interrupted him, "does everyone still think of me as poor, shy, weak Hinata Hyuuga?"  
Kiba gaped at her. How could she think he thought that?! "No, Hinata, I-"  
"It doesn't matter, Kiba-kun! Don't try to defend yourself!" Hinata yelled. Kiba flinched, and Hinata turned and jumped away.  
"HINATA!" Kiba roared, sprinting after her. But her scent and chakra had disappeared again. Damn it! She was to good at disguising herself.  
Kiba headed back towards Kurenai and Shino, his head down like a lost puppy. Kurenai turned, her red eyes welcoming, and Shino sat in the shade. Kurenai looked for Hinata beside her team mate, but, as you know, couldn't see her.  
"Where is Hinata?" Kurenai asked, hoping that said girl would jump out, scare Kurenai and laugh along with everyone else.  
"She ran off." Kiba muttered, sitting down dejectedly. He tried to fight the tears, but realised they were angry tears and let them come. He was angry at himself for being so stupid. He felt Kurenai hug him comfortingly.  
"It's not a rejection Kiba, she must need time to think about your confession-"  
"I DIDN'T TELL HER I LOVED HER!" Kiba roared, jumping up. Kurenai let out a startled yelp and stepped away from the fuming Inuzuka. "I was teasing her after she called me Inuzuka, and she took it the wrong way!" Kiba growled, "She thought I had called her weak!"  
"Did you?" Kurenai questioned. Kiba shook his head profusely, glaring at his hands.  
"I suggest we go to look for Hinata-chan. She could be anywhere now." Shino's deep voice broke the silence. Kurenai nodded, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Shino placed a strong hand on Kiba's shaking shoulders, and steered him towards the forest.  
"I really love her Shino. I think she's the strongest girl I've ever met, yet she seems so gentle. And sensitive. Why would I want to hurt her?" Kiba whimpered. Shino stayed silent, as usual. Kiba let his chakra develop more around his nose, and set about looking for the tiniest trace of her tropical scent. It was stronger around his body, where he had rested against her.

Hinata was just striding along the edge of the dark forest, where no one ever ventured. Kiba was normally the one who always thought she was strong, but there he goes, telling her she wasn't. Or was she being over dramatic? Should she turn back and apologise to him? Hinata looked behind her, biting her lower lip anxiously. What if she had upset him? She didn't want to do that to Kiba, he was her best friend! Then a dark shape covered her eyes, and Hinata kicked out furiously, angry at herself for letting her guard down. As she opened her mouth to scream, the person holding her hit her pressure point, and her kicking ceased slowly, her scream ending out a whimper…

Ino Yamanaka strode along the hallway, towards the Hokage's office. Her team was to meet up there, and receive a mission, and Ino was happy. They hadn't had a team mission in ages. She hummed a song, flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. For once, she had let it down, and it hung like a blonde curtain of silk, cascading down her back to her hips. She heard raised voices, yelling at each other, and smirked. Shikamaru didn't know when to shut his mouth! (A/N: I love Shika, so I'm not being mean, it's just he talks back to the Hokage sometimes!! XP) Just as Ino went to open the door, she heard her name being yelled in Shikamaru's voice. She paused, cocking her head to the side.  
"Why don't you want her on this mission, Nara?!" Tsunade-sama's voice bellowed.  
"Because, it's too dangerous for Ino to participate in!" Shikamaru yelled back.  
"Nara, you and I both know that's not the reason." Tsunade's voice lowered. Ino guessed she had sensed her own chakra approaching, and was wondering what she was doing outside.  
"Well, then, why are you asking me what the reason is?" Shikamaru snapped. Ino opened the door, and stalked in, her eyes like icy blue daggers at Shikamaru's back.  
"What's the reason then, Shikamaru?" Ino snapped. Tsunade sat back, to observe the scene in a comfier position. Chouji munched on his chips nervously and Asuma, a newly revived Asuma, breathed out a dragon shaped smoke cloud. Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably, his eyes at his feet. "Shikamaru!" Ino growled, demanding an answer in that one sentence.  
"Well… I… you see… the… I… you…ano… the mission… and you… ano…" Shikamaru mumbled in the most unlike Shikamaru way, stammering about what to say.  
"Why?!" Ino shrieked.  
"Ano… Your… too… weak…" Shikamaru trailed off, as Ino gasped. Tsunade sat bolt upright, her eyes widening. That was not what she was expecting. She glanced down at the file for the mission, the picture of Kabuto glaring up at her, the smirk intact.  
"I'm too weak?" Ino whispered, almost to herself. Shikamaru sighed, and stepped forward, to comfort his blonde friend.  
"NO!" she shrieked, spinning away from him, and in one swift movement, crouching down and sweeping Shikamaru's feet out from underneath him. As the shadow-user fell to the ground, Chouji leapt forward, to grab the angry Yamanaka.  
But Ino was gone, jumping up onto Tsunade's desk, but before even the Hokage could react, jumped out the window. Shikamaru leapt to the now broken window, to see the pieces of glittering glass fall to the ground, and the blonde curtain of hair disappearing towards the gates of Konoha. He groaned, and buried his head into his hardened palms.  
"Well… That wasn't the answer I was expecting." Tsunade muttered. Shikamaru spun to face her.  
"What? Did you expect me to tell her me and Naruto are planning on getting her together with Naruto, and Sakura with me?! Well, if that happened, she would have wanted to be part of the scheme, which isn't helpful, or she would have just rejected the idea, told Sakura to reject me, and then we would all be in a pickle!" Shikamaru snarled. Tsunade shook her head, and turned to the three men in her room.  
"Go find her. Before she does something bad." Tsunade sighed, handing the file to Asuma, who tucked it into his vest, his eyes straying to the window that Ino had smashed and jumped out of. "We'll find her." Tsunade confirmed.

The pain was bearable for now. She would just have to find Sakura or Hinata, to heal her, and she could go and argue some more with her team. She sat down just a ten minute walk away from the Konoha gates and began pulling out the shards of glass. Each tug sent a shock of pain running through her body, as if reality was hitting her continuously. She bit her lip, and relaxed all her muscles, looking at the biggest, sharpest bit of glass stuck in her arm. Ino began pulling at it, wincing and biting harder on her lip. As she managed to pull it all out, the blood seeped over, like a scarlet fountain, and her head began to spin. As she started slipping, fainting coming over her, she noted a silhouette of a person approaching her slowly…

TenTen skipped her way towards her two team mates, and the sand siblings. Temari grinned as the brunette scampered up to her side, and Kankuro flushed lightly under his face paint. Neji greeted the sole female member of their team, and continued his argument with Gaara.  
"Kanky, are you still upset that I saw you in just a towel?" TenTen teased, as Kankuro yet again avoided eye contact.  
"TenTen!" Kankuro hissed, as silence fell over the six gathered. TenTen and Temari grinned cheekily, as Neji turned his lilac eyes to Kankuro.  
"TenTen saw you naked?"  
"And wet!" TenTen chirped merrily. Kankuro lashed out at her, and she danced neatly out of the way, her and Temari howling with laughter, as Gaara hit his older brother upside the head. He whined and rubbed the sore spot. Rock Lee and Neji glanced at each other, before nodding.  
"Let's get training." Neji said, jerking his head in the direction of the training ground. Rock Lee held a fist out to Kankuro.  
"I, challenge you, great puppet user!" Lee yelped. Kankuro sniggered, and nodded. Neji glanced at Gaara.  
"I guess I'm fighting you." Gaara murmured, his sand already out and wavering.  
"Hey, hey, hey! What about us two?!" TenTen yowled, as the four young men headed off. Gaara turned to her, his lips in a faint smirk. "Fighting each other." he said, rolling his eyes. Temari and TenTen looked at each other.  
"Come on! We fought each other in the Chunnin exams!" Temari groaned.  
"And it would be great to see if you've both improved… Which I'm sure you have!" Kankuro added hurriedly, at the look the two offended girls glared at him. Temari and TenTen shook their heads, grimacing.  
"I wanna fight you puppet boy, and Temari-chan wants to fight Lee. So we're sorted." TenTen said, jutting her lower lip out and fluttering her eyelashes in a way of persuasion.  
Kankuro and Lee almost nodded, when Gaara stepped forward and sneered. "You have to fight each other, because we are stronger."  
"Meaning?" Temari snapped, stepping up to her younger fiery haired brother.  
"Meaning you're not at our level." Neji said, standing side on and arms folded. TenTen choked on air, surprised that Neji would say that to her. Frustrated, she chucked four kunais' at each boy, then disappeared to outside of the Fire territory.  
She broke down, crying angry tears and cursing herself.  
"Hey. You look down!" a voice sneered, before hitting her pressure point and knocking her unconscious…

Temari was sitting on her fan, flying over the village. She felt hurt that her brother thought of her as weaker than himself and Kankuro. But it was nothing to cry about, she just needed time to cool off, instead of destroying half the town. She was sure Tsunade-sama wouldn't like her town destroyed because Gaara thought Temari wasn't strong. As she contemplated that fact, she slumped forward, close to the edge of her spread fan. Her eyes dropped slowly, as she caught a oddly figured silhouette…

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~ **Wowza.... Was i a bit mean in this chapter??  
**Kiba **~~ Why did you make Hinata take it the wrong way?!?!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~ **Now now, you'll have to read the story, and i'm sorry Kiba-kun *drags out Hinata and hands her to Kiba* here ya go!!  
**Kiba **~~ HINA-CHAN!!! *hugs her*  
**Hinata **~~ Kiba-kun.... You're squashing me.....  
**SilverWolfStar **~~ AWAH!!! Young love XP AnyWHOOOO, FROM ME AND KIBI AAANNNDDD HINATA  
**SilverWolfStar, Kiba and Hinata **~~ Please Read and Review and thank you !!!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**SilverWolfStar ~~ ***drops in neatly* Hehoh!! Chapter two be here!!!! And Sakura has come to talk with meeeeeee!!  
**Sakura ~~** Yeah....HI!!!!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~ **Now, say the disclaimer!!!!!!!!  
**Sakura ~~ **SilverWolfStar doesn't own Naruto or the characters, but if she did she would make sure there was soommmeee romance!!!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~ **Thank you Sakura!! *GLOMPS HER*  
**Sakura ~~ **On with the story!! *both skip out laughing and talking about teh boys* XP**

* * *

****Chapter 2 -- What the ?!?!?!?!**

TenTen groaned, blinking her eyes and shaking her head. She went to stretch and blinked in surprise as her arms and legs wouldn't move, and metal clinked together. She couldn't see anything that was normally in her room, and this room was lit by a flickering flame, on either side of the square room. She glanced down at her ankles, to see them chained together, and her arms chained together above her head, at the wrists. She wriggled furiously and let out a yowl of frustration.  
"SHH!" a voice hissed. TenTen turned her brown eyes towards the source, to see Sakura hanging in the same position as she was, and smiling at her.  
"I don't want to meet our captors yet." Sakura whispered.  
"Where the hell are we?!" TenTen hissed. Sakura shrugged as best as she could, wincing as some blood trickled down her wrists.  
"I was in the forest, and then someone touched me… Then I woke up here like this." Sakura explained, rolling her eyes up to her pink hair that had leaves in it. TenTen grinned at this, wondering what Ino would say. There was a moan to her left, and she looked to see Temari waking up.  
"Temari-chan, be quiet!" TenTen snapped, as the blonde opened her mouth, to scream. Temari turned her jade eyes to TenTen and nodded.  
"So, how about you?" Sakura hissed.  
"I was outside Fire's boundary line anyway, and then got knocked out then woke up here." TenTen explained.  
"I was flying! And then I just dropped forwards!" Temari stage-whispered.  
"A-ano, I was, erm, walking and then someone covered my eyes and knocked me out." a shy voice whispered softly. Sakura smiled at the Hyuuga heiress.  
"SO-"  
"WHERE THE SHIT AM I?!?!?!" a loud mouth blonde screeched. Everyone swung their heads to Ino and started yelling at her for being so loud. Then a huge bang echoed throughout the room, and each girl froze. They all eyed the door in panic.

A blonde man stepped through the door. The five girls took one look at his cloak and started thrashing on the chains, yelling and screaming.  
What the hell?!" Temari growled, glaring with pure hatred at the Akatsuki cloak. The man muttered something about the noise, rubbing at his head.  
"Alright, quit your yelling!" he shouted over the five girls. They all quietened down, and eyed the blonde with loathing, as he paced in front of the door.  
"So, now that you are awake, I'd like to welcome you to the Akatsuki base, un." he started, smirking as the five girls groaned. "I'm Deidara, and some of you may know me from-"  
"The man who killed Gaara!" Sakura and Temari shrieked.  
Deidara rolled his visible blue eye, and shrugged. "It was orders. He was a good guy though, strong, un. It was only my orders, and if you think about it, he can sleep now. And he doesn't have to worry about a demon, un."  
"Wait, so you know one of our Elders gave her life, for Gaara to live?!" Sakura yelped.  
Deidara nodded, flicking his blonde bang. "Akatsuki know a lot of things. Like the reason why you all left. And that you five are the strongest kunoichi in the history of ever, un! Which is why you are here." Deidara smiled.  
"I'm not strong! Just ask my team-mates!" Ino hissed.  
"Ino, you are quite possibly as strong as Shikamaru!" Sakura argued.  
"Well, Neji thinks I'm weak." TenTen muttered.  
"Gaara thinks I am too." Temari growled, turning her jade eyes to the floor.  
"Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi think I'm weak as well." Sakura whispered. They all turned expectantly towards the Hyuuga heiress. But she had fainted. Deidara cursed, and walked towards her, before putting the back of his hand on her cheek. Hinata jolted at the touch, saw a blue eye staring at her and yelped.  
"So, why are you here, Hina-chan?" Sakura asked kindly.  
"W-Well, I was f-fighting K-Kiba-kun, l-like trai-training… A-and he implied t-that I w-was w-weak." Hinata stuttered, ashamed and keeping her head down.  
"Well, this is a load of bullshit!" Deidara said, breaking the silence. TenTen giggled at his sudden outbreak, and he grinned at her. "The reason we knocked you out was because you were strong and we could do with you in the Akatsuki, un. So whoever told you, you were weak, must have something wrong with them, or be exceedingly strong, like the three Sannin put together strong! So, don't you dare listen to them, un. Because they are wrong. Wrong like you wouldn't believe, un!"  
"Thanks, Deidara. That was sweet." TenTen smiled. The four girls nodded in agreement. Deidara smiled, and then that turned to a half sorry kind of smile.  
"I hope… You need… Oh for Kami's sake, you need to go see Leader-sama. He said as soon as you wake up, and we've been chatting for five minutes, so, you know, un." Deidara rubbed the back of his head nervously, and the girls all looked at each other.  
"Sure. Take us to him." Sakura agreed, but no one could miss the glint in her emerald eye. Except maybe, Deidara, because he jumped and started unlocking the chains from the walls. Then he got them all into single file, in this order; TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Ino and Sakura. He then produced five blindfolds from inside his cloak and tied them over the girls eyes'.

"Sorry, I'm sure everyone wants to see your beautiful eyes, but it's precautionary." Deidara laughed, as Temari shook the chains bounding her wrists together, in a desperate attempt to see. He bent to unchain their ankles, so they could walk, and then attached chakra ropes to each of the girls, so they would be unable to break free. He walked to TenTen, grabbed her soft hand and opened the door. He pulled and the five girls stumbled, groaning as they staggered forward after Deidara's pulling force.  
"What the fuck?! Pink hair?!" a voice muttered. Sakura growled and leapt to the side, towards said voice. There were a loud of yelps and curses, and Sakura grinned, before getting tugged along again. Then, TenTen walked into Deidara, staggered backwards into Hinata, who squeaked as she was sandwiched in between TenTen and Temari. Ino walked into Temari, and Sakura was jerked into her best friends back. Deidara burst out laughing, and, slowing down the laughs to a chuckle, knocked on the door.  
"Enter, Deidara." a deep voice said. Ino shivered. That voice sounded gorgeous. The five girls heard the door creaking open, and were tugged forward yet again. Deidara set about untying their blindfolds, and their wrists.  
"Um. It's still dark in here." Ino stated, fiddling with her ponytail. Deidara stifled a laugh, before bowing and walking out the door.  
"Girls of Konoha and Suna. Welcome. I have a proposition for you." the deep voice rumbled.  
"I have one too! Show us your face." Sakura demanded, eyeing the shadowy form of the leader. Temari looked around, to spot her fan just in reach. She stretched out and managed to pull it towards her with ease. She knew Sakura's plan, because as they were walking, the plan had been whispered.  
"I cannot do that." the voice growled.  
"Well, damn. And here I was, hoping you would." TenTen muttered. Suddenly, Hinata appeared behind the shadowy figure and pushed him forward towards the girls. The leader swung around and he started fighting against the five girls. Then Temari pulled her companions behind her, and swept her fan in the direction of the leader. Said person crashed against the wall, filling the dim room with light. Ino set her gaze upon the leader. He had various piercings, and spiky orange hair. She couldn't see his eyes, they were closed.  
Then the man started to laugh. The five girls dropped their battle stances and cocked their heads to the side."I'm so glad we got you guys." the leader laughed, opening his eyes to reveal them as an orange colour.  
"And I wanted to know, if you would be willing to join." the leader chuckled, pulling himself up, and rubbing the back of his head, where he hit it on the light switch. The five girls stared at each other.  
"A-ano, o-one m-minute, p-please?" Hinata stammered, pulling her friends into a huddle. Pein stretched out his back, cracking all the bones, as the five girls discussed.  
"Leader-sama? We would like to join." Sakura smiled. Pein nodded, running his orange eyes over each girl.  
"So, as my files read, we have two medics, one of which posses the Hyuuga blood line, and the other is a second Tsunade. One of you uses a fan," he eyed Temari, who grinned, "and is the Kazekage's sister. The other one uses weapons, and has been working on those techniques. And our last one uses mind control. Is that correct." Pein asked, glancing from the file to the five girls. These were the girls in the picture.  
"H-Hai, Leader-sama. It is us." Hinata stammered, bowing. All her friends copied the heiress, and bowed slightly.  
"Now then, I would like to sort out teams. KONAN!" Pein called, sitting behind his desk.  
"Hai, Leader-sama… It's light in here!" a blue haired girl shrieked. Ino laughed, and Konan turned to stare at them curiously.  
"The new members?"  
"The new members." Pein confirmed. Konan grinned.  
"YES! I'm not the only girl!" Konan giggled, before standing behind Pein.  
"Now then. I want TenTen with Temari. Sakura and Hinata together, and Ino and Konan. I only want this because, I know you are all strong, and also, I want the medics together, pink hair and blue hair may draw attention to us," cue the giggles from Sakura's companions, "and Ino, your technique would grow stronger working with Konan." Pein explained.  
Konan handed each girl a cloak, a hat and a necklace. Ino let the cloak drop to it's full length and eyed it. She knew what she could do with this. Her necklace had the kanji sign for '_Sea_' it had a blue background, so she assumed it meant her eyes. Sakura's had a red background, with the kanji sign '_Cherry_'. Temari had a green background with the sign '_Wind_', TenTen had a tan background with the sign '_Dragon_'. Hinata had a purple background with the sign '_Gentle_'. They all grinned, and bowed again.

"Thank you, Leader-sama."

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~ **Was that good?!?!  
**Kotetsu ~~ **Well, i thought it was!!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~ **Thank you Kotetsu... ZOMG, KOTETSU *Glomps him* I WUVV OO KOTETSU!!!!!!!!!  
**Kotetsu ~~ **YES!!! SOMEONE LOVES MEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *DANCES AROUND WITH SILVERWOLFSTAR*  
**SilverWolfStar ~~ **Please read and review!!! THANKIES!!! *WALTZES OUTTA THE ROOM*


	3. Chapter 3

**SilverWolfStar ~~ **Chapter THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
**TOBI ~~ **YAY!!!! SILVERWOLFSTAR IS A GOOD GIRL AND AUTHOR!!!!!!!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~ **THANKIES TOBI *hands him a lollypop*  
**Tobi ~~ **Yay!! TOBI MUST BE A GOOD BOY *grabs for the lollypop*  
**SilverWolfStar ~~ ***pulls it out of his reach* NONO!!! Say the disclaimer!!  
**Tobi ~~ ***reads from piece of paper* SilverWolfStar doesn't own any characters from Naruto, and Santa doesn't give it to her, no matter how much she asks!! Even if SilverWolfStar is a good girl!!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~ **Thank you Tobi *places lollypop in his hand*  
**TOBI ~~ **Yay, thankies SilverWolfStar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SKIPS OFF*  
**Deidara ~~ **On with the story!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 -- Nice to meet you… Not!**

Sakura and Hinata were shown to their rooms first by Konan. They were opposite each other, and on Sakura's door was a cherry blossom tree, covering the entire door, some of the petals floating away. On Hinata's was a night sky, all the stars and a full moon, covering yet again, the entire door. Opening the door, the two kunoichi's squealed happily. Sakura's room was a light red, and some of the stuff in there was a light pink. Hinata's was purple and violet, which she loved! Hinata and Sakura quickly set about sorting out their clothes in the wardrobes. Ino had insisted on taking the cloaks, so they just had to wear an outfit underneath the cloaks. Sakura pulled out a black pair of shorts and a baby pink tank top, with a fishnet stomach area. She pulled on her gloves and boots, before stepping out, to find Hinata closing her door. Sakura smiled. Her friend was wearing blue three quarter lengths and a blue tank top, with fish netting covering her stomach, her forearms and her shins. Her indigo hair swung round her body as she turned to Sakura, and they skipped down to TenTen and Temari's room.  
TenTen's door had two red and brown dragons twirling round each other on the door, and Temari's had a beach, with the wind whipping up the waves. Hinata knocked on TenTen's door, and Sakura on Temari's. The two girls opened it, and smiled. TenTen was wearing a baggy pair of tan trousers, and a red vest top, with fish netting covering her shoulders and half of her forearms. Temari was wearing a deep green skirt, her fish netting in the usual place (shin, thigh, forearm and near the wrist) and wore a jade green vest top that suited her eyes. They all ran towards Ino and Konan's room, chattering happily, and their necklaces bouncing on their chests.  
Ino had a sunrise on her door, and Konan had a white horse, arching a strong neck and it's mane and tail whipping round it's body. Ino and Konan were leaning on opposite walls, talking, and straightened when the four girls approached. Ino was wearing a black skirt and a bright blue low cut top. She had fish netting on her legs, whilst Konan kept a pair of baggy white trousers, a blue top to match her hair, and her cloak open. Ino then handed each of the girls their cloaks.  
"I made them so they suited your personality." she explained.  
TenTen's had a couple of careful rips in it, like a weapon had made them. She slipped it on, and was pleased to find Ino had cut off the high necked collar. This was the case for all of the cloaks.  
Sakura had hers slit on the arms, leaving them open from the wrist to the shoulder.  
Hinata's was cut up her leg, from the floor to her the top of her thigh.  
Temari had a slit diagonally, from her shoulder, through the back, to her hip and running down the back of her leg, till it reached mid shin. She grinned, knowing her fan would fit there. Ino herself had ripped the arms, slit the stomach, and, as was all the cases, shortened the bottom of the cloak to their knees. All the rips were messily done, but everyone knew that was on purpose.  
"Thanks so much Ino-pig!" Sakura laughed, hugging her friend. Everyone chorused a thank you, and hugged the blonde fashionista. They slipped the cloaks on, and trudged after Konan, chattering about what their new training regimes should be now. Konan opened a door, and lots of laughter came from the open door. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari tensed, wondering which Akatsuki members they could remember. Konan poked her head back out and smiled encouragingly. Hinata was pulled by Temari, leading the group first into the room. Hinata kept her lavender eyes down, as the silence filled the room.

Suddenly, Sakura yelped and ran towards a member. Ino lunged to catch her, missing Sakura as she dodged, before falling into TenTen, who managed to stagger to a stop, holding them both up. Temari sniggered, and Hinata focused on her friend's pink hair. She was at this point, holding the member's chin and examining his face, while he was smirking.  
"I know you. Why do I know you? Aside from the obvious reason. Where have I… NO! I killed you! YOU should be dead! Why the fuck are you still alive?!" Sakura eventually realised who it was. The red headed boy smirked at her, and she back handed him, before storming towards Pein.  
"Why the fuck is he still alive?!" she yelped, pointing a finger at the offending boy. Deidara stood up with a frown and pointed at Sakura.  
"Don't talk about Sasori-danna like that Pinkie, un!" he snarled.  
Hinata stiffened. No one called her friend that. "Shut up, Blondie! You call Sakura-chan that again, and I will personally see to your funeral!" she growled, stepping up next to Sakura. Sakura grinned at the Hyuuga, and smirked at the two men. Hinata suddenly realised what she said, and shuffled her feet anxiously, waiting to be hit. She kept her eyes down, but then looked up, while everything was silent. Deidara was gaping at her, a faint flush evident on his cheeks, Sasori had arched an eyebrow and the rest of the Akatsuki were watching her curiously. Hinata suddenly looked into a pair of stunning violet eyes, and squeaked. Of course, in the silence, everyone heard it and chuckled. Hinata blushed, and looked at the person who had the violet eyes. The man looked young. Possibly around twenty-five, but had silver hair slicked back, a few hairs ignoring that and falling rebelliously against his forehead. His jaw was strong, his lips were full and his violet eyes were framed with black lashes. His lips, at the moment, were in a smirk, as Hinata looked him up and down. Slowly, he licked his lips, then laughed as she squeaked again, hiding behind Sakura.  
"Girls, if you come up here please, and I'll introduce you, and then the boys can introduce their selves." Pein ordered, beckoning the three other girls by the door.

Ino stalked towards Sakura, Temari next to her, and TenTen on the other side of Hinata. Each girl felt the men's eyes dragging up and down their bodies. Hinata blushed, Ino grinned, Sakura rolled her eyes, Temari stared right back at them, demanding eye contact and TenTen snorted in disgust.  
"This is Ino Yamanaka. She uses the mind control, so no angering her. I don't want to find that you guys got into a sticky situation, because she took over your mind." Pein said, looking directly at a boy with a orange mask on.  
"Right, this is Temari no Sabuka. She uses a fan, as you can see." Pein said, hovering a hand over Temari's head, "She is also the Kazekage's sister."  
Sasori and Deidara looked slightly shocked, and Temari glared at them.  
"This is Sakura Haruno. She is a medic, and has the same strength as Tsunade. Don't anger her, I'm sure Kakuzu doesn't want to pay for any damages." Pein growled, as the Akatsuki laughed. A man with bright green eyes, his face covered by a mask growled.  
"This is Hinata Hyuuga. She's a medic and is, as you can probably tell, a Main House Hyuuga, and posses the Byakugan. I'm guessing, from her personality, that she is quite shy, and kind. But Hidan, I don't want another Jashin-worshipper, okay?" Pein looked pointedly at the silver haired man, Hidan. Hinata glanced up at the crowd, and looked back down, blushing.  
The boy with an orange mask suddenly burst through the crowd and hugged her. "TOBI LIKES HINATA-HIME! SHE'S REAL PRETTY! IS TOBI A GOOD BOY, NOW, HINATA-HIME?" Tobi yelped, squeezing her waist hard. Hinata was blushing lightly, and smiling down at the excitable boy.  
"Y-yes, Tobi-san is a g-good b-boy." she whispered. Tobi stopped hugging her, and tilted his head to the side.  
"THANKS, HINATA-HIME!" he said, burying his face in her… chest area. All the men leapt forward at this, and Hidan grabbed Tobi by the scruff and dangled him, so they were looking each other in the eye.  
"You son of a bitch! You do not put your fucking dick sucking face in Hinata-hime's tits, alright?!" Hidan shouted.  
"H-Hidan-kun! D-Don't talk to T-Tobi-san l-like t-that!" Hinata exclaimed, horrified.  
Hidan glanced at her, then back at Tobi, his violet eyes blazing with fury. "You are lucky, dick." Hidan snapped, dropping Tobi, who crumpled on the floor, then sprung back up. He wandered off, humming a song, and everyone sweat dropped.  
"Right, anyway, let's continue. Last, but not least, we have TenTen. She's a weapons mistress, her aim is impeccable, and her techniques are ultimate. Now boys, you all line up, and I'll introduce you." Pein ordered, letting the girls sit down, but as he walked past Ino, he pulled some of her soft hair in between his fingers. She jerked her head up to look at him, yet he continued his march to stand behind the men lined up.

"This is Akasuna no Sasori. Sakura, yes, you did kill him, BUT, he had a scroll which would bring him back to life, but in the human form. He uses puppets." Pein explained to the girls. Sakura stood up and poked Sasori in the cheek, checking it was human flesh. She bent his arm and poked his stomach, and when she was satisfied sat back down. Ino high fived her for that. Sasori blinked his red eyes at her and shook his head. Women still confused him.  
"This is Deidara. You know him, he led you to my office. Anyway, he used to act as a terrorist bomber, before Itachi asked him to join. He uses clay, and likes birds more than that." Pein said. Deidara was glaring at the impassive man next to him.  
"How does he make clay into animals so quickly?" TenTen asked. Deidara grinned, and held his hands, palm out, towards the girls. His mouths opened and grinned at them. TenTen inched forward, before standing up and holding his hand, examining it more closely. She nodded, satisfied, and sat back down.  
"This is Itachi Uchiha. He's brilliant with fire techniques and of course, has the Sharingan." Pein said, from behind the ebony haired man. He stared at the girls with crimson red eyes. Temari poked her tongue out, in an attempt to make the man crack a smile, but one didn't come. She frowned, and labelled him as her next challenge. The challenge to make the great Itachi Uchiha smile.  
"This is Itachi's partner Kisame Hoshigaki. He came from Mist, and is one of the seven Swordsmen. His sword is the Samehada, which absorbs chakra."  
All the girls stared curiously at the shark man. He grinned, showing sharp teeth, and they immediately grinned back. He seemed friendly enough.  
"This is Kakuzu. He is in charge of our money. His body has large amounts of threads, and they can pierce skin, of reattach his or another's limbs to their body. You'll need to ask him nicely for money though. He's quite protective." Pein muttered. Sakura frowned. This was odd. She would wait to the end though, to ask the question.  
"Now, this-"  
"I'm Hidan. I pray to Jashin and-MMPH!" Hidan, who had interrupted Pein, was now cut off by Kakuzu's hand. Hinata giggled, and Hidan's violet eyes flickered to her in surprise.  
Pein glared a the silver haired man, and then shook his head. "Anyway, this is Hidan, Kakuzu's partner. He's immortal, so kill him as many times as you want," the girls all laughed evilly, "and he prays to a god that he calls Jashin. That is the reason why he is foul mouthed. And he uses a three bladed scythe."  
"This is Zetsu. He's probably going to be the one gone more than anyone else in this room. He has two different personality. No offence Zetsu, but the white side is nicer than the black side. He can merge with an object and reappear wherever. He's cannibalistic."  
The girls all shifted, unconsciously, away from the man with the fly trap on his head. This movement was not missed by his golden eyes, and he left, sinking down into the floor.  
"Konan was, up until now, the only female member of the Akatsuki," the girls applauded. Konan laughed, "and her speciality is origami paper. She can divide her body into countless numbers of paper, and make them into whatever she wants, which is why she is partnered with you, Ino, so she can hold you and protect you, as you take over the mind of someone else." Pein smiled softly at the blonde girl seated on the floor, and she grinned back, vibrant and happy.  
"Oh, and that idiot was Tobi. He's exceedingly fast." Pein muttered, looking at the door that said idiot had ran through, humming that song.  
"What about you, Pein-sama?" Ino asked, her head cocked to the side. Everyone turned expectantly to Pein, their eyes glistening.  
"Well, I founded the Akatsuki, and I use something called Rinnegan. But I'm not telling you what it does. And that's it." Pein introduced himself, before crossing his arms and looking away from the eager faces, childishly.  
"So…" TenTen trailed off slowly, gazing round the room.  
"What the hell was that for?" Deidara muttered. All five of the girls glared at him.  
"Wow, nice to meet you too…" Temari glanced at her companions, and they all grinned.  
"NOT!" they all chorused, before stalking towards their own rooms.

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~** Yayness, I smell PAIRINGS!!!! Tehe!! Soooo, what didya think?!?!  
**Konan ~~ **Finally!! Girls to talk too!!! *Hugs Author* Thank YOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~ ***pats Konan on the back, scared* S'okay Konan, your welcome..... Now let go......NOW!!!  
**KONAN ~~ ***sniffles happily* Please Read and Review!! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **HELLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
**Shikamaru ~~~ **Troublesome woman, if she's happy, she gets loud....  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **SHIKA!!!! *glomps*  
**Shikamaru ~~~ **Hello Star, let go now.... Don't you have something better to do?!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Yeah!! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!!! This chapter, though i think it's poorly written, will be dedicated to ths people :

Torn-Demonic-Wingz **- Thanks! I always go for unique personalities, and I do like making Hina-chan badass!! **  
WolfGirlKickButt **- Thanks! And I love your name :D**  
MsEvilbabe -** Yes, one of the pairings will EVENTUALLY be Itachi X Temari.... Just read this chapter, it should tell you all about the pairings!! If you still want details, say, and I'll send you a message!! Thanks!**  
ravenfire1050 **- Thanks! I love the story too!! :D**  
Lala girl in lala land **- Wait no longer, the pairing should become clear in this chapter!! **  
PaperKunai **- Thank you!! And I love your name too, is it for Tennie-chan? :D**  
Eikyuu-Chan **- WOW, you reviewed, every chapter, Thank you so much!! **

Simply for being the first reviewers!!! Literally, it was like as soon as i put it up, you guys reviewed, which put a huge smile on my face and helped me to continue writing this story.  
**Shikamaru ~~~ **You're going to cry aren't you...  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **N-noooo *sobs happily*  
**Shikamaru ~~~ ***sighs* come here, ya little wolfie girl *holds writer* SilverWolfStar doesn't own any of the charactes she uses in this story, no matter how many times she peeks into her money bank, there just isn't enough money... And you would know if she owned the characters... You would KNOWWWWWW....  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ ***grins from his arms* I win!!!  
**Shikamaru ~~~ **Troublesome girl!!

**

* * *

What the hell…**

The five girls stalked down the corridors, laughing between themselves.  
"Dei's face was awesome! And I always do that whole 'so' thing, don't I?" TenTen asked, giggling at her friends as Sakura and Temari spun down the corridor.  
"Yeah, you do it ALL the time!" Temari laughed, ducking as a kunai flew at her head. The two friends stuck their tongues out at each other, then Sakura stopped her dancing with the blonde girl.  
"OH! I need to go ask Pein something!" she gasped, letting go of Temari and heading back the way she had gone.  
"I'll come with you!" Ino yelped, scampering after the pinkette. Hinata grinned, pondering if Ino had a little thing for Pein. The trio reached Temari and TenTen's doors, and they all waved goodbye to the shy Hyuuga. She trudged on, then stopped, groaning to herself. There were two corridors to go down. Left or right? Choosing her first decision she went left. It seemed darker down this corridor, but maybe some one had blew out the torches that were down her corridor. Hinata spotted two doors, and jogged closer. She peered at the designs and growled at herself. One was painted like a safe door (A/N: you know the ones with the big turn-y handle thing? Metal? Yeah, that!) and the other one had a large red circle, with a triangle inside it. Behind that circle was a three bladed scythe. Trying to remember back to the introduction, Hinata groaned again, smacking her head on the door. Kakuzu and Hidan. Just her luck, huh?! She turned around to go the other way, and squealed. Hidan was grinning down at her, and Kakuzu had edged past into his room.  
"What are you doing down here, Hinata-hime? Looking for me?" Hidan all, but purred, placing his hands on either side of Hinata's body, trapping her against the wall.  
"N-NO, H-Hidan-kun! I-I was n-not l-looking f-for a hor-horrible person li-like YOU!" Hinata stuttered, trying her best to sound intimidating. Hidan smirked.  
"Ouch, Hinata-hime. You sure have a bark worse than your bite." Hidan studied her for a moment, before leaning in a bit more, putting his lips down by her ears. "But my bite is worse than my bark." He pulled away laughing as Hinata squeaked, bright red at the closeness of the S-Class Criminal. Hidan winked, before walking into his room. "Oh, and Hime? I'm not such a horrible person. Just wait and see." he seemed to add as an after thought.  
Hinata smiled as the door closed, and then turned and scampered back the way she had come. Never go down that corridor again, she reminded herself, turning to the right and throwing herself into her room.

**WITH PEIN, SAKURA and INO.**

"PEIN!" Sakura hollered, bursting in the door, not bothering to knock. Ino bounced in after her, and Pein smiled from his place behind the desk. "Girls?" he questioned their appearance.  
"_Why are most of the men still_ alive?! I _KILLED_ SASORI! Shikamaru _killed _Hidan! Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei _killed _Kakuzu! Sasuke _killed_ Itachi! Why the _fuck_ are they still alive?!" Sakura ranted. Pein sat back a little, arching an eyebrow. He pushed four files towards Sakura, and she snatched them up. The titles read;

_**Akasuna no Sasori**_

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Hidan**_

_**Kakuzu**_

"Read these, preferably in your room. And then give them back to me." Pein said, gesturing her away. Sakura bowed, before striding out the room. Ino flinched as the door slammed and stared at Pein. Pein was looking down at a folder, before glancing up.  
"You're still here?" he inquired.  
"Yeah. Who's folder are you reading?" Ino asked, standing on tip toes and peering at the folder. She still couldn't see, and Pein laughed.  
"None of your business. Here, let me escort you back to your room, so you wont get lost." Pein offered, standing up ad opening the door. Ino blinked at the quickness, but strode on out, beside the brooding Pein.

Temari was leaving for a wander, and spotted her blonde friend, and the amber haired leader beside her. She grinned, and kept her distance, trotting behind them. She turned left, when they turned right, and trotted along the corridor. She was just exploring, no harm doing that right? Wrong.  
SLAM.  
Maybe it was harmful. Temari staggered backward, but felt the small of her back being grasped by a cold hand and being yanked towards an unusually warm chest. She had her eyes closed, and kept them close as her saviour breathed against her cheek, their nose rubbing underneath her ear. Then the person pushed her away lightly, and Temari opened her jade eyes, to see the unemotional Uchiha.  
"Thanks, Uchiha." she smiled. Itachi nodded, his ebony hair shining a deep blue in the strange lighting.  
"Do you not speak?" Temari pushed.  
"No. I do speak." his deep voice rumbled, and Temari shivered in pure delight.  
"Speak more to me then, and not much to the others. Oh, and thanks again." Temari reached over and hugged him, breathing in his scent. Kind of… like fresh grass. What a strange scent for a criminal, Temari thought, making note of his door picture (an Uchiha fan), before skipping off down the corridor. As she turned the corridor, she turned back and waved. Itachi was staring after her, which pleased her deeply, and he lifted a hand in acknowledgment. Temari giggled before trotting towards the place she knew would be the kitchen.

"That can't be right! Sasuke isn't so blood thirsty he wouldn't notice he was killing a clone!" Sakura muttered to herself, lying on her bed, with her upper body hanging off the side, upside down and reading. Don't ask me why.  
"Hidan and Kakuzu are immortal? I know Hidan is, but Naruto destroyed all of Kakuzu's hearts. Oh. He had one in his chest, where a normal heart should be. Figures." Sakura mumbled again, rubbing her forehead. She placed the two folders down on top of Itachi's and picked up Sasori's file. She read through, frowning at the fact there was a scroll packed in his back, to help anyone learn how to help him become alive again. Only he was human now. She scowled at his picture.  
"What are you doing reading my folder?" a voice asked, amused, by the sounds of it, and right beside her. Sakura yelped, tried to scramble onto her bed, but resulted in her legs falling off, and lying in a heap on the floor. She turned to glare at the owner of the voice. Of course, it had to be him. Sasori was smirking at her, sitting carefully on her bed.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Sakura yelped, scowling at the red head, and springing up into a standing position. Sasori watched with mild amusement, as she scowled at him, arms crossed against her chest and her emerald eyes hard.  
"Just looking in. See you around, Haruno." Sasori smirked, before gliding towards the door. Sakura turned to throw a punch at his back, but his fingers flicked and she was hauled backwards onto her bed. As the chakra strings wore off, she sprung up, to find herself alone in the room. With a sigh, she allowed a small smile. Maybe he would be a good fighting partner.

"TOBI IS SORRY SENPAI!" TenTen frowned at the door. Interrupting her target practice wasn't a good idea for that unfortunate soul. Kunais and shurikens in hand, she paced towards the door, on the balls of her feet, ready to move quickly if need be. She flung her door open, only to have a small black bundle roll into her room, and spring up behind her.  
"TOBI! Get your sorry ass back here!" she heard a familiar voice holler. She poked her head out the door, narrowly avoiding a clay bird, to see a rather pissed off blonde… sopping wet… man.  
"Deidara?!" TenTen shrieked, doubling over with laughter, at the sight of him. Deidara swung his blonde hair, showering the walls with water and scowled at the laughing girl.  
"Shut up Minnie Mouse." Deidara snapped. Tobi giggled, as TenTen glared coolly at Deidara.  
"Shut up Blondie." she mimicked. Deidara and TenTen began to trade insults, when Tobi piped up with,

"Tobi thinks Senpai and TenTen like each other!"

Crickets chirped, and veins popped on Deidara's and TenTen's foreheads. TenTen turned round slowly, with an evil glint in her chocolate eyes.  
"Run." she whispered, a small smirk forming. Tobi blinked behind his mask, than shrieked as shurikens headed towards him. He charged out of the room and sprinted down the corridor, with two pursuers on his heels. The poor boy was suddenly pinned to the wall by kunais, piercing his clothing to lock him in place. Tobi struggled, then heard a single,

"Katsu."

* * *

It had been a week since the girls joined, and those events had only happened twice now. It was, in the words of Hinata, déjà vu whenever it happened. We find the six girls in Hinata's room, eating ramen, that sadly reminded Sakura and Hinata of Naruto.  
"So, when do we get missions, Ko-chan?" TenTen managed, while slurping up the noodles. Everyone laughed when it flicked her on her nose, and she glared at them all, whilst wiping it off.  
"When Pein calls for a meeting. But because all the members are here in the base, he'll probably call for one in the meeting room, where we all sit down and talk, not become shadows and crap like that." Konan sighed, twirling her chopsticks in the noodles.

"Ne, Ko-chan. You like Kisame-san, right?" Temari grinned evilly. Konan placed her finished ramen cup down on the floor, and glared at Temari.  
"Shall we take that as a no?" Ino asked, grinning. Konan turned to glare at her too. "A yes?"  
"For Kami's sake, is it really any of you guys business?" Konan groaned, pulling Hinata's hair as she giggled.

"MEETING!" Pein's voice rumbled. No surprises who jumped up first though. That's right. Ino scrambled towards Hinata's door in her haste, and flung it open, to find the corridor empty. "What the hell?" she muttered, turning to Konan expectantly.  
"It's a new jutsu that he's been working on. You can make your voice extra loud, so no one knows where you really are." Konan explained, leading the way to the meeting room. The door was already opened, and Konan sat down on Pein's right. She gestured for Ino to follow suit. Ino sat down, and Kakuzu was next to her. There would be a spare seat, for Hidan, no doubt. Everyone took their place, and Pein glared at the empty chair, in between Kakuzu and Hinata. He made some hand signs really quick and complicated signs, then took a deep breath.  
"HIDAN! THERE'S A MEETING, WHICH YOU MUST ATTEND!" Pein called, a frown on his forehead. Ino, TenTen, Deidara and Sakura giggled, as a large voice cursed back.  
"I'm right outside the fucking door, Leader-sama. Give a guy a fucking minute, for the love of a slut!" Hidan drawled, walking into the room. All the new girls screamed, and Hinata rushed over to him, Sakura on her heels.  
"Oh my Kami, is there, like, an attack?!" Ino panicked, staring at the blood drenched man. All the men sniggered, as Hinata checked him over with her chakra.  
"There's no wounds!" she exclaimed shocked. Sakura did another check over, and frowned.  
"Thanks for your support, but I was having a ritual, to my Lord, Jashin-sama." Hidan chuckled, throwing bloody arms over the two medic nins. Hinata flushed and Sakura scowled, stalking back to her seat and thumping down in it, scowling at the table. Sasori, beside her, smirked. Hinata was guided by Hidan's muscular arms to her chair, and he sat down next to her, reclining casually. He turned expectantly to Pein, as if to say

"I'm here, you may proceed now."

Pein looked round at his members. (Here's the order for you guys!)Pein-sama, Ko-chan, Ino, Kakuzu, Hidan, Hinata, Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, TenTen, Temari, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu.  
"I have missions in. I'll pass files round, and expect them to be done in a month. I'll allow you girls' an extra month, because you are new." Pein smiled at Ino, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen and Temari, sliding folders with the partner's pictures on them.

**Hinata and Sakura missions.**

**Assassination** - Tukarani Manorikato - Wealthy Lord - LEVEL, Average. VILLAGE - Waterfall.

- Gayhuni Tyumi - Heiress - LEVEL, Hard. VILLAGE - Rain

- Gayhuni Harunika - Heiress - LEVEL, Hard. VILLAGE - Rain

- Gayhuni Mahstino - Heir - LEVEL, Above Hard. VILLAGE - Rain

**Collection** - 12,000 yen. Off a wealthy Lord. May be some fighting, but LEVEL, Easy. VILLAGE - Rain.

- SCROLL - In Mist Village. LEVEL, Above Difficult.

_Please stop by KONOHA, and secure any belongings you want/need. It will help you to settle in. _

_Have these done by the end of this month, and meet back at this base. _

_PEIN-SAMA._

**TenTen and Temari missions**

**Assassinations** - Janiga Kuhaye - Wealthy Lady - LEVEL, Average. VILLAGE - Sun.

- Asakura Renaku - Wealthy Lady - LEVEL, Average. VILLAGE - Bird

- Asakura Norika - Heiress - LEVEL, Hard. VILLAGE - Bird.

- Asakura Hisao - Heir - LEVEL, Difficult. VILLAGE - Bird.

**Collections **- Bodies of two wealthy Lords. They will be left outside Rock Village, just pick them up and come back to this base.

_Please stop by KONOHA, and secure any belongings you want/need. It will help you to settle in. _

_Have these done by the end of this month, and meet back at this base. _

_PEIN-SAMA. _

**Ino and Konan missions. **

**Assassinations** - THESE MEN WILL ALL BE ON THE SAME TRIP - VILLAGE -

Sun.

- Kei Kazuhiko - Prince - LEVEL, Difficult.

- Kei Hitoshi - King - LEVEL, Above Difficult.

- Iwao Mamoru - Guard - LEVEL, Average.

- Satoshi Mikio - Guard - LEVEL, Average.

- Takeshi Daiki - Claims to be Wealthy Lord - LEVEL, Easy.

- Takeshi Nori - Lady of Daiki - LEVEL, Easy.

- Ren Momoko - Servant of the Lord, but also, MISTRESS - LEVEL, Easy.

_Konan take the King and Ino can go to KONOHA, to secure any belongings you want/need. It will help you settle in. _

_Have these done by the end of this month, and meet back at this base. _

_PEIN-SAMA. _

"Hinata-hime, you have four assassinations?" Hidan asked, peering at her missions. Sakura snatched them up, pulled her cloak on and bowed to Pein.  
"Pein-sama." she muttered, before stalking out the room. Hinata followed her lead, ignoring Hidan and the others, waving to TenTen, Temari, Ino and Konan, before hurrying off after Sakura.

"They'll be back in a minute." Sasori smirked, leaning back.  
"What do you-"  
"I don't remember the way out." Sakura burst in, interrupting Ino's question.  
"I'm not surprised, and also, Pein, that's a lot of assassinations for their first ever missions as Akatsuki members." Itachi said, in a rather, commanding, tone of voice.

All five girls glared at him, and believe me, if looks could kill, Itachi would be dead. And again and again.  
"Well, we can handle a little assassination missions, no biggie. Why are we assassinating them again?" TenTen asked, trying to keep the peace for as long as possible.  
"We need them dead." Pein deadpanned.  
"Why?! Did they hurt any of them members, attack you?" Hinata panicked.  
"No. We just, need them dead." Kisame shrugged. All four Konoha-based girls stared at him, then at each other. Temari, having lived with Gaara through his troubled past, was seemingly ok with it, a little shocked, but not too much.

"WHAT?! Killing people for no good, valid reason?! Kami, Konoha would be absolutely-"  
"Ah, so you're still tied to Konoha." Hidan interrupted Sakura, studying the standing girls.  
"Well, K-Konoha di-did kill if th-the enemy w-was dangerous, o-or try-trying to injure a c-comrade." Hinata stammered. Sakura was glaring at the members. Hidan began laughing, and leaned his chin on the palm of his hand.  
"So, tell me, Hinata-hime, have you ever killed, simply for blood lust?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement. Ino snarled and leapt onto the table, before crouching in front of Hidan, much to the Jashin-worshipper's astonishment.  
"I know you do, Hidan-_san_," Ino sneered the affix, "because my Sensei paid that price. I'm sure all of you kill any innocent bystanders, that have accidentally walked in on your killing spree or missions, whatever you want to call them. But, mark my words, we'll do the missions," she glanced at her friends for conformation. They nodded. "And we will get them finished. But we won't kill any bystander who stumbles across us killing these people. And I think I'd appreciate it if you all thought about that as well. Konan, show us the way out."

Konan, stunned at the power of Ino's speech, jumped into a walk and the five girls' followed her out, Sakura and Ino close together, whispering heatedly, TenTen watching her feet, Temari glaring at the wall and Hinata, blushing.

Pein heard them leave, and still, the meeting room was in stunned silence. Hidan was actually still staring at the spot where Ino had been crouched, his mouth gaping and his eyes blinking, as if trying to sift through his brain for the right sentence to form for his gaping mouth. Itachi was watching the table, his partner was sorting out his cloak. Deidara and Sasori were staring blankly at the wooden table. Kakuzu was tracing a mark in the shining wood, Pein listening to the echo of Ino's voice and Zetsu and Tobi gaping at Hidan, who had actually never been talked back to. Hidan always had the last word, always. Now these girls had come in, and everyone was changing. Unbelievable.

* * *

Outside, Temari let out to the giggles she had been holding in. Everyone turned to her, as she closed her eyes and giggled for all she was worth. Gradually, everyone was giggling and bawling with laughter.  
"Ino-pig! That was the best fun, ever!" Sakura howled, clinging to her best friend. Hinata was holding up TenTen, and they both rocked back and forth with mirth.  
"Hidan-kun's f-face wa-was price-priceless!" Hinata stuttered. The other five girls stopped laughing for a minute to stare at her.  
"Hidan-_kun_?!" they all shrieked, before howling with laughter again.  
"BAKAS! I'm trying to be polite!" Hinata scowled, hitting her friends upside the head.  
"Well, I guess we better get on these missions." Sakura said, sobering up. The others nodded, staring sadly at the ground.

"Well… See ya back here, losers!" Temari hollered, pulling TenTen with her onto her newly opened fan, and jumping on it, gliding to their missions. Sakura and Hinata shook their heads, as Ino let out an indignant yell, and Konan watched the exchange with amusement dancing in her blue eyes. The two pairs nodded, then shot off in four black blurs.

* * *

(I'm not writing the fighting scenes, cause… Well, read on and see!!)

* * *

Hinata and Sakura stood at the edge of the Hyuuga compound. Sakura had a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulders, as they stood, in the shadows with masked chakra, and waited for all the lights to switch off. The last light, according to Hinata, belonged to Neji, and they stood, staring at it, and watching his shadow move around. Then, as the shadow sat down, and reached out to the lamp shaped shadow, the darkness caressed the compound with the velvety touch of a blanket. Hinata and Sakura moved swiftly, padding lightly to Hinata's room and sneaking inside. They packed weapons, scrolls, books, clothes, bathroom necessities, a couple of nice kimonos, a hair brush, and pictures of Hinata's family, team and friends. They nodded to each other, and, as Hinata donned the backpack, they fled to Sakura's apartment. A window had been left opened, and they slipped in through that. Again, they got the same things as they had packed in Hinata's room, and then left. They stood atop the wall surrounding Konoha, and stared at the few twinkling lights, begging for more lights to strengthen them in the black abyss.  
"It's beautiful." Hinata whispered.  
"And it always will be. I'm going to refuse any missions that has to do with this place." Sakura added, glancing at her partner. Hinata nodded her silent agreement, and they melted like chocolate into the background, fleeing back to the base.

Not far away, TenTen was packing her bag away. She held a photo in one hand, her fingers ghosting over the happy smiles. This was taken when her team had been sent to Suna. She had pulled Gaara into the happy shot, and he had given a half smile at her antics. Kankurou and Temari were there, her two team-mates smiling as well. TenTen bit her lip, chucked the photo in the bag, then ran out the room. Her partner, Temari was sitting in a tree, gazing at the ground, her filled bag beside her.  
"Ready?" she whispered, as TenTen alighted on the branch.  
"Yeah. I think so." she replied, casting one last over her shoulder.  
"No. You _know _so." Temari corrected, before jumping onto the next branch. TenTen had to laugh. Her partner sure knew how to cheer her up.

Konan sat patiently on Ino's bed, as the blonde whirlwind whizzed round her room quietly, packing everything away. Ino held up one finger to Konan.  
"I'll meet you outside." she whispered to the blunette. Konan sighed, but nodded anyway. Ino soon padded along the streets, keeping well in the shadows, before stopping outside Shikamaru's house. There were more shadows in his window, and judging by the hair outline, Ino squinted and decided, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Chouji. Knowing no one could see her, or would wave back, she lifted her hand to the window, before materializing out of there, and reappearing next to Konan.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were jumping from branch to branch nimbly, when they noticed shadowy figures up ahead. It was almost morning, but they had just gone a day over the time limit, simply because they left for Konoha, and, in Temari's case, Suna. Hinata tensed, and glanced at Sakura. They could sense no chakra coming off the figures, and it was hard to decide what to do with them.  
"They are quite near the base. Maybe we could just knock them out and drop them off at the village they live in?" Hinata suggested. Sakura nodded, before reaching for the small microphone and ear piece. Hinata followed her move, and they nodded, before splitting up, Hinata circling to the right, Sakura to the left.

"Hinata, target in sight. They appear to be sitting down. Moving in on your call." Sakura's voice sounded crackly in Hinata's ear.  
"Roger that Sakura-chan. Target in sight too. On three… One… Two… THREE!"

Both girls burst from the tree's leafy cover, and sprang at the offending figures. The figures themselves began attacking back just as fiercely, and Sakura and Hinata wondered if they had hidden their chakra to well, or if their senses were not as up and running in the early hours of morn.  
"Wait, Sakura?!" a familiar voice shrieked, as a hand punched Sakura's stomach. Sakura paused, cocking her head to the side inquisitively.  
"Ino-pig?" she mumbled.  
"YEAH!" Ino yelled, scrambling out from behind Sakura's back, where she was patiently waiting to hit her. Everyone stopped fighting, and looked at each other. Hinata had been fighting TenTen and Konan, and Sakura had been attacking Temari and Ino. The friends all laughed, and hugged each other.  
"How was your mission?" Konan asked, eager to report to Pein as soon as Sakura had relayed the information.  
"Easy. Oh, and Hina-chan has the scroll and money in her bag." Sakura sighed, twirling a pink lock round her finger. Hinata remembered how she used to be jealous of Sakura, because of Naruto, but now she laughed at the foolish state she used to be in.

"Yeah, you guys had easy jobs. We had to actually carry bodies back and hand them to Pein!" Temari said, miming puking as the gaggle of girls walked to the base. Konan formed two seals, and placed her right hand on the rock. All five girls watched and memorised her actions, before following Konan into the newly opened passage way.

* * *

"PEIN!" Sakura's voice broke all the silence in the lounge. Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi looked up from their game of cards, as Kisame fell of his chair startled, whilst Tobi leapt up and clung to the ceiling. Kakuzu shook his head, and Pein opened the door. Zetsu continued reading the newspaper, as Sakura's voice got angrier and louder.  
"WHAT?!" Pein hollered back, not bothering with his new jutsu. There was a pause.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ino yelled.  
"LIVING ROOM!" Pein answered. There was a thundering of feet, and the six girls appeared in front of the living room door. Hinata and Sakura were first up.  
"Missions accomplished!" they both chorused, snapping a hand up to their foreheads in a mock salute. Everyone sniggered, and Itachi just smirked.  
"Me too, me too!" Temari gabbled, scrambling over to stand beside Hinata, and snap to attention.  
"_Us_ too!" TenTen corrected Temari, pushing her slightly, before snapping to attention too, a smart nod towards Pein.  
"Reporting from duty, _SIR_!" Ino and Konan barked, snapping to attention too. Pein shook his head at the six girls lined up in front of him.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, what do you have?" Sasori asked, surprising everyone by playing along. Hidan stood up as well as the red head, as they prowled towards the first pair.  
"Money, _SIR_!" Hinata giggled, reaching out and pulling the big bag containing 12,000 yen. She handed it to Hidan.  
"Thank you, Hyuuga." Hidan nodded, patting her on the head.  
"Welcome, _SIR_!" Hinata once again smiled, giggling cutely.  
"Haruno? What have you?" Sasori asked. Sakura took the scroll out of Hinata's bag and handed it to him.  
"A scroll, _SIR_!" Sakura barked.  
"Well done, Haruno!" Sasori smiled. Hinata tapped her heels together.  
"We also have four assassinations done, _SIR_!" she relayed.  
"Bodies left in Rain village, _SIR_!" Sakura added.  
"Very well." Sasori inclined his head. Sakura grinned.  
"Off you trot!" Hidan chuckled, turning Hinata towards the door, and pushing her bottom in an attempt to get her to move. Hinata squeaked and hurled herself to the far wall. Sakura followed her partner at a more… sedate pace. Pein shook his head at the two young men, and they shrugged.

"Tennie-chan and Tema-chan, un! How did your missions go?" Deidara called from his seat at the poker table. The partners glanced over at Sakura, and the pinkette nodded, grinning.  
"Very well, _SIR_!" TenTen saluted the blonde, before giggling and scuttling over to Sakura and Hinata.  
"Itachi-kun, _SIR_?! How did your missions go, _SIR_?!" Temari shouted. The Uchiha man glanced up, and smirked. Temari scowled at the response and stalked to her partner, leaning against the wall moodily. Could he do nothing, but smirk?

"Ino? Konan?" Pein prompted. Konan simply nodded, saluted him and walked over to the poker table, getting out her hand of cards and muttering between the players.  
"All group assassinated, _SIR_!" Ino squealed, handing the folder over to the leader. Pein glanced down at all the big red crosses over the people's pictures, before glancing up only to find… The girls had disappeared. Soon Konan brushed past him, and jogged out the room, obviously after the five girls.

"So. Who's winning?" Kisame asked, leaning over Itachi's shoulders to look at his hand… before getting smacked, by a falling Tobi.  
"ITAI!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the group was, yet again, disrupted by a loud noise. Only this time, it sounded more like something being cracked open. Sasori glanced at the ceiling, frowning.  
"I know that sound." he muttered, striding towards the door.  
Deidara followed his Danna, Tobi following his Senpai, Hidan following the masked man, Itachi following the worshipper, Kisame following the Uchiha, Pein following the shark man, Zetsu following the Leader and Kakuzu following the plant man. Sasori led the way to the cave entrance, performed the two seals and pressed his right hand to the entrance, before stepping out. Only to stumble back into his partner, to avoid a kunai.  
"Oops! SORRY!" TenTen hollered, dancing out of the way of Ino's foot, as it swung up to her head. Sasori heard the sound that had first attracted him outside, only to see the ground opening up from beneath Sakura's fist, as she tried to get hold of the fan wielder, Temari. Hinata was attacking thousands of clones of Konan, but she seemed to be heading for one in particular. The veins on her temples bulged out, and everyone assumed she had Byakugan activated. The young men all leaned on some rocks and watched the girls spar with each other. They all marvelled at the energy the girls seemed to posses, as the girls danced away from all attacks, and lunged forward to deliver attack like hunting lionesses. Then Sakura let out a huge laugh, and they all stopped sparring, spinning to face the young men, who had been admiring each girl.  
"Can we fight you lot?" Ino asked, panting slightly, and leaning on Hinata, who was staring at the ground.  
"I-"  
"YEAH!" Hidan and Deidara yelled, standing up and interrupting Sasori. TenTen eyed the large scythe strapped to Hidan's back. She beckoned him, and leapt away, pulling out her two scrolls at the same time. Hidan strode after her, and winked at the men. TenTen rolled her eyes as he flourished his scythe, and bowed in Hinata's direction, who blushed profusely.  
"Don't get to cocky, Hidan-san!" Hinata called, overcoming her embarrassment. Hidan stared at her puzzled, then turned only to be hit in the gut by a wooden pole. He sprung back, as TenTen followed with a sharp yell, whizzing the pole around the palm of her hand, and using it to vault over the attempted swings of the scythe Hidan brandished.

"Blondie, with me." Temari commanded, closing her fan and stepping away lightly. Deidara followed with a grin, one hand in his clay pouch. His mouth spat out a clay bird, and he hopped onto it, as it grew in size. It floated up into the air, and Deidara dropped some more clay insects down towards Temari. Who stood there demurely, eyes lowered to the ground, one hand on her hip, her fan closed. Deidara formed the familiar seal.  
"_Katsu_." he muttered. The first of the insects exploded, setting off their companions. The gathered group waited with baited breath, as the flames dove towards Temari. Itachi leaned forward, his hands at his mouth and onyx eyes dedicated to the strong woman, who had only just glanced up at the falling flames. The flames settled… around Temari, who opened her fan with a snap, and whipped it towards the small flames, knocking them into nothing, before aiming the next sweep at a shocked Deidara. The force of the wind sent him and the bird spiralling, righting themselves to come face to face with Temari, who was crouched on her fan and grinning.  
"Miss me?" she asked.

Down on the ground, Hinata stepped up to Itachi, and bowed. Itachi stood up, knowing her gesture, and led the way to a spare area of ground. He turned, only to find Hinata in the Hyuuga battle stance, and he shrugged. Her Byakugan wasn't activated, so he didn't activate his Sharingan. What a mistake that was. He felt the smooth blade of a kunai against his throat.  
"I ex-expected mo-more from an Uch-Uchiha." Hinata laughed lightly. Itachi had the clever move of resting his head on her shoulder, before slipping down and spinning his legs under her feet. As Hinata plummeted to the ground, she used the force to push her body into a ball, rolling backwards, and landing neatly on her feet, before pushing off again, and clashing kunais with Itachi, before the two became black blurs.

Sakura approached Tobi. "I heard you are fast." she informed the masked man.  
"Blossom heard right! Tobi is fast!" Tobi chirped merrily, jumping up and down.  
"Prove it." she said, a dangerous glint in her emerald eyes. Tobi bounced happily after the pink haired girl, only to move swiftly to her side as she spun round with a fist. She smirked at the space where Tobi had been. This would be fun. She moved swiftly to a tree and ripped a branch off as she ran up it. From her spot in the tree, she began throwing branches like javelins, at Tobi who moved to avoid them so swiftly, he looked blurry.

Konan sat down next to her old partner, Pein, and began talking to Kakuzu about what they could spend the money on. The conversation went a little like this:  
"So what are we spending the money on?"  
Kakuzu stared at her shocked.  
"Sales? No sales? Food?"  
"Can't we hunt for food? Can't we make our clothes out of cow skin? Can't we make furniture out of wood and leaves?" Kakuzu begged.  
Konan sweat dropped with a twitch.

Anyway, back to Pein, Sasori and Zetsu, they were discussing the chakra levels of the girls.  
"When do you think they will run out of chakra?" Pein asked the plant man. Zetsu turned yellow eyes to each fighting girl, before sighing and turning to face Pein.  
"Don't have a clue." Sasori muttered.  
"It should be soon, because they've been sparring for a good hour now, and they only just got back from missions."  
"But the chakra levels would have had time to re-charge, from after the missions. **And they might not be tiring, because we never had any time to examine the chakra levels.**" Zetsu reasoned.  
"True true." Pein nodded, returning his orange eyes to his new members.  
To find all five girls back to back, each facing their opponent, who were all wearing smirks. The girls all turned to each other and nodded. Temari flicked her fan, as TenTen threw various weapons around, aiming the weapons to all the opponents. The young men all dived and dodged the oncoming rain of weapons, not realised there were five more Ino's than there should have been. But, Hidan noticed them first, and gave a shout, leaping into the air, and his companions following suit, and the Ino's disappeared. Hinata nodded to Sakura, and all four girls leapt into the air, to perform rolls and such. All attention was on them, as Sakura drove her fist into the earth, and it creaked and moaned, bits of earth sticking out at odd angles, and upsetting the Akatsuki men's balance. They crumpled to the floor, as Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Temari landed neatly beside Sakura. The five girls grinned happily, before skipping to the cave entrance, past the shocked five who had sat out, chattered to each other as Hinata performed the seals and opened the entrance, before all charging in squealing:

"I WANT A SHOWER FIRST!"

"What the hell…" Hidan muttered, untangling himself from the bits of earth, as his companions agreed.

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **I'm sorry! The fight scenes were sooooo bad!! Urgh, I don't really like this chapter... By the way, Chapter 5 will be shorter... Like, this one is around 15 pages long, so the next one will be around 5 pages... How does that sound?  
**Shikamaru ~~~ **Troublesome writer.  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Troublesome ninja... SHIKA!!!!! *glomps him*  
**Shikamaru ~~~ **Stupid girl, I was here earlier, remember? I said the disclaimer.  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Oh yeah! heh *releases Shikamaru*  
**Shikamaru ~~~ **Please, do read and review. You reviewers made Star very happy!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ ***singing about her lovely reviewers* OHHHHHHHH and i will be doing requests for one-shots, to five-shots, and you get to choose pairings... Well, the information is on my page!! Please take a look!!! And Thank you again, please review... I'm halfway through Chapter 5 now, so it should be out soon!!


	5. Chapter 5

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!  
**Anko ~~~ **Ne, Wolfie, you have some stuff to say 'bout the nice reviewers?  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **AH yes!! Thank you Anko-san! Here's some more shout outs to the newest reviewers!!

**bluestar756 ~~~ **Thank you so much for reviewing, and I'm sorry about the double spacing, I hope this chapter is better!! Your review really helped, thanks!!  
**itachimeri1989 ~~~ **Haha, yup they did. When i was planning it, i thought Hina-chan would have to beat up Itachi, it only seemed to be funny LOL!! Yes, there will be gradual fluff, simply because i'm a real softie!! :P and Konoha... read!! It will all become clear!! :D  
**TopazDragon ~~~ **Thank you, i was worried about the story line, but i'm glad you like it :) And i love original/crack pairings!! I just can't get enough!! ooh.... yeah, about Ino.... eh she was sorta resting, and then helped out when the girls were surrounded. I thought i put that... Whoops! Thank you for kindly pointing out my mistake!! Your review really helped!!

This chapter is for you three, for the lovely reviews, and the welcome points for me to improve!! Thank you so much! And of course, to **MsEvilbabe : **i've sent you a message!! And i hope this one is super good too!! AND **Lala girl in lala land : **i know, i laughed at his jutsu myself, i just randomly thought it would be an awesome jutsu!! And yes, the dudes were too cocky!! :P Awah! Thanks!!!

**Anko ~~~ **YO! Wolfie, should i say the disclaimer?!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Yes please!!  
**Anko ~~~ **SilverWolfStar doesn't own any of the Naruto characters... See last chapters for more details if need be!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Thanks Anko-san... How enlightening... *twitch*  
**Anko ~~~ **:D  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **_

**

* * *

Promise.**

"It's been two months. I'm afraid we are going to have to label them missing nins, or worse, dead ninjas." Tsunade sighed, placing five folders down on the desk in front of her. Naruto trembled, his mouth covered by Sasuke's pale hand, as he had already shouted at the Hokage. Kiba glared at his feet, Gaara glared at Tsunade, Shikamaru and Neji grumbling under their breath. Kakashi and Asuma muttered between themselves.

"Shizune! The sake!" Tsunade bellowed in the dead silence. Naruto growled and pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Tsunade-baachan, we can't just give up! I demand to go look for them!" the blonde ninja slammed his hand palm down on the desk, quivering with pent up anger.  
"Naruto, only Hunter nins can go after missing nins." Tsunade sighed, rubbing her head and ignoring the pictures of the five kunoichi in front of her.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" the blonde hollered, rubbing his temples as he scowled. Kiba and Shikamaru grabbed his arms, and Kakashi took him outside, as Tsunade twitched, a frown appearing on her flawless features.

"I think, Tsunade-sama, what Naruto is trying to say," Shikamaru sighed as the door rattled on it's hinges, "is that we still want to search for them. I know I want to look for Ino, since she's my best friend."  
"I'm here for Hinata. I upset her and need to sort it out." Kiba stated, frowning at himself.

"Hokage-sama, we are here to get back these girls. Seen as though one of them happens to be my sister, and the rest good friends of mine, I see no reason why we shouldn't try to persuade them to come back, if we do find them." Gaara interrupted Neji, as he opened his mouth to speak. Everyone involuntarily shivered, as Gaara used the most commanding Kazekage voice he could possibly muster. Even the door fell silent!

"Well, obviously I've got no control over you, Kazekage." Tsunade chuckled. "But I'll need ninja that I trust fully well, and who know these girls inside out. And those people happen to be from your village. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. I'm not to sure about Sasuke," he shot a sceptical look at said man, who scowled. "but Naruto trusts him, so I do. And we will need two Jounins at least. Which is where Kakashi and Asuma come in."

The two Kages stared each other down, Gaara's light jade eyes unblinking and Tsunade's amber coloured orbs wavered. Finally Tsunade sighed, and held her hands up in a submission.  
"Fine. Naruto, Kakashi, in here please."

Naruto scrambled in, to stand next to the red head, and grinned at him. Kakashi followed at a more sedate pace, and stood behind the younger ninjas, alongside Asuma.

"You are assigned to get back Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, TenTen and Sabuka no Temari. You have one year, to travel to ALL the possible places, and I shall send small missions via eagles just in case we have shortage back here." Tsunade said, in her 'official-mission-assigning' voice.  
"I promise I'll get them back, Tsunade-baachan!"

Naruto howled in excitement and leapt into a run, a thankful Kiba and pondering Shikamaru hard on his heels. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other, challenging each other about who should be the first out the door, and moved when Tsunade shouted at them angrily. Kakashi and Asuma bowed, before exiting after their new team.

Shizune hurried in, a bottle of Sake in one hand, the other fixing a mess of her hair, and wiping around her mouth. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, as her assistant placed the bottle down.  
"I asked for this ages ago. Why is it so late?" Tsunade demanded.  
Shizune shuffled anxiously, a tomato red flush decorating her cheeks. "You see… Ano… Kotetsu, Izumo and I had to sort some… stuff out." the embarrassed kunoichi squeaked. Tsunade paled considerably and took a large swig from the Sake bottle.

"Nice."

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **ahahaha!!! Gaara's stare, and ShizuneXKotetsuXIzumo!! lol!! *giggles*  
**Anko ~~~ **what the heck?! You wrote this!!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **oh yah.... heh!! Sooooooo.... will the rescue team ever find the missing kunoichis?! Tell me what you think in reviews!!  
**Anko ~~~ **Yeah, read and review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**SilverWolfStar: **Wow…. HEYOH! Yes, I've finally updated. Aren't you so pleased?! (spins around under shooting stars and falling roses)Anyhow, now that's over and done with, how are you all?! Good? Good!  
**Kisame: **They are good Wolfie-chan, stop being silly.  
**SilverWolfStar: **Do you even know me at all?! That's, like, the hardest thing for me to do  
**Kisame: **……………. No….. No, I don't know you…..  
**SilverWolfStar: **Why, Sushi-chan, why?!  
**Kisame: **Lulz, joke  
**SilverWolfStar: **……………………  
**Kisame: **:3  
**SilverWolfStar: **………………  
**Kisame: **Well…… SilverWolfStar doesn't own Naruto characters in this story!  
**SilverWolfStar: **……………….  
**Kisame: **On with the chapter!

* * *

**We Didn't Mean It!**

Another week has gone by, and, instead of sparring, the five heroines are lounging in Konan's room. Outside, the lightening crackled and the thunder grumbled at it's brightness. And the rain… Pouring down.

TenTen was sitting on Konan's bed, facing Temari, and trying to throw Choco Peanut Balls into her mouth. Unfortunately, the little snack only got into Temari's open mouth once every… Nineteen throws. Yes, TenTen's aim was stunning, but when it came to throwing sweets? Well, especially seen as though she was concentrating more on what Hinata was teaching Konan than her partner.

Konan was trying to improve her cooking skills, and was writing down everything Hinata told her. Then, after Hinata finished telling her how to make soup, the blunette looked up, shocked and turned her hands upwards. A very pretty origami horse stood in the cupped hands, with words scrawled across it's body. Oblivious to Hinata's hand smacking her forehead, Konan set about making a whole herd of origami horses.

Meanwhile Ino was shifting through her partners wardrobe, up to no good. Oh yes, the Yamanaka was putting the trousers where the shoes should be, shoes where the tops should be, tops where the underwear should be, underwear hanging on the hangers, and cloaks laying rumpled on the floor. Oh Kami, Ino was pure evil!

Sakura had her calves on the chair, lying on the floor and reading with the book upside down. Why? Apparently she was exceedingly bored, and wanted to test herself.

"We can't go sparring, and I'm getting really bored." Temari sighed, extracting a Choco Peanut ball from her sandy blonde hair and popping it in her mouth.  
"Only because Pein-sama said we could have the week off from missions. I was fine doing all those missions." Sakura grumbled, pushing her legs off the chair and over her head, so she rolled and crouched beside Hinata.

"Well, it was also because the boys wanted a break, and he agreed." Konan informed them, setting her new herd of origami horses on the desk. She smiled fondly at them, before turning to the five girls.  
"So, it's practically their fault we are in here?" Hinata asked, narrowing her pretty eyes. Konan grimaced, and TenTen sprung up.  
"I've got something for us to do!" she exclaimed, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen, practically falling over herself in excitement.

"What?" Ino asked, moving closer, as the six girls sat in a circle around the paper.  
"Prank time." TenTen grinned evilly, and they all began to cackle manically…

00000000000000000000000000000000000 =^.^= 000000000000000000000000000000

The six girls walked out of Konan's room, whispering and giggling, only to find the rest of the Akatsuki standing outside, arms crossed and an eyebrow arched. The female members stopped their giggling, only to have Temari snort, and start everyone off again. "Ne, what's so funny?" a rather loveable masked young man came bounding near the group.

"They have the same posture and expression… it's just funny." Hinata told Tobi, as all the men straightened up, making sure their postures weren't the same. Sakura giggled, before dragging Ino away from the group. TenTen bounced after them and tackled them down the corridor, their shrieks rebounding off the walls.

"Hn." Itachi grumbled, before turning and walking back the way he had come. Temari strode after him, winking at Konan and Hinata. The rest of the Akatsuki dispersed, when Hinata shot out a pale hand and grabbed Kisame's wrist. The shark man turned to stare down at the petite Hyuuga, who was frowning up at him worriedly.

"Anything wrong, Hina-chan?" his voice rumbled.  
"Yes. I'm afraid you may be coming down with the flu. Just trot along to your bedroom, and Konan will make you some chicken soup, and I'll come in to see if the symptoms are going away." the ex-heiress said seriously. Kisame nodded and jumped off to his room, holding his forehead, worried about his temperature.

As soon as he rounded the corner, the two girls sniggered and rushed towards Hidan's room.  
"You do have the ingredients, right Ko-chan?" Hinata snickered, pacing swiftly towards the Jashin lover's room.  
"Yup. Shark fin soup coming right up!" the blunette replied with a evil giggle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000 =^.^= 000000000000000000000000000000000000

We join Temari, who has been following Itachi everywhere, chattering non-stop and just plain out annoying him. Beneath that unemotional mask, he was swearing at the happy blonde kunoichi. If he wasn't such a gentleman, or harboured a soft spot, deep, deep, _deep_, down, he may have told her where to go. Ah hell, she'd probably get bored soon and leave and - uh-oh. She was glaring at him, her peach coloured lips still moving.

"-and I bet you aren't listening, people get that expression when I start telling them off. Don't you find it annoying? I bet you do, cause I do too, but not nearly as annoying as when I say I don't like something, yet it's still given to me. Like… petunias. They aren't my favourite flowers, and Ino says they mean something like, anger or resentment, you know she used to work with flowers right? But anyways, I got given some for Valentines Day, and notes saying they mean 'your presence sooths me' and I was thinking, urgh, so annoying!  
"And then, loads more bunches came through, so I went and put a sign up outside, forbidding petunias. Because I have this allergy you see, that's why I can't stand petunias, but it only occurs around petunias, how strange is that?!…"

Itachi tuned out again, a scowl showing on his face. What a crazy conversation this is!!  
Temari noted his scowl with a mischievous grin. It was all falling into place now!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 =^.^= 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hidan, Pein wants to talk to you." Konan's tone as bored, as she inspected her perfect nails. Hinata had masked her chakra, and what a master she was at that, was hiding in the shadows.

"What the fuck for, bitch?" Hidan barked, his cloak ripped from his left shoulder down to his right hip. His scythe was lying on the floor, almost looking forlorn as it's wielder stepped after the origami user.  
"Like hell I know! I don't know shit, I'm practically a messenger." Konan shrugged, and the two laughed, turning round a corner.

Hinata snuck into Hidan's room, and approached the scythe gingerly. As she picked it up, she squeaked. Gosh darn it, it was heavy! The petite ninja lugged the triple bladed scythe out that room and towards her room.

"Ah well, part one complete." Hinata snickered, as Ino, Sakura, TenTen and Konan sat in her darkened room, amongst stolen possessions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000 =^.^= 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasori was in his room, trying to work on a new, smaller puppet, when he heard, quite possibly, the loudest laughter, he's ever heard in quite a while. He sighed and lowered his red eyes back down to the puppet. Ah well, he'd just have to deal with it!

Eventually, curiosity got the better of the master puppeteer, and he moved swiftly out of his room and straight across to the relaxing area. He could clearly hear Sakura talking in an informative tone, his idiot partner howling with laughter, and quite simply the rest of the Akatsuki laughing. Sasori pushed open the door, spying his partner clutching his sides and bright red in the face as he howled, Hinata giggling delicately beside the laughing buffoon and Hidan, roaring with laughter and slamming his fists on the sofa.

Sasori strode into the room, and everyone abruptly stopped their laughing. Sasori rotated himself to face where everyone was facing. He froze.

Sakura was grinning at him, his two beloved fighting puppets sitting on either side of her… modelling clothes. One of them was wearing a woman's dress, and the other was squeezed into male clothes. Sakura had a bright red lipstick in her hand, and was reaching out to the dress-modelling puppet.

"Sakura." Sasori warned, taking one step, his fingers clenching into fist. Sakura stared at him innocently, her green eyes wide and unwavering. Then, against all odds, she poked her tongue out, and drew over the puppet's lips. Sasori watched the red stain his puppet's lips, and felt the anger boiling up inside him.

"SAKURA!" he bellowed, leaping forward. But the pink haired medic was gone, and already shooting out the room, cackling as she pushed more and more chakra into her feet.  
Sasori, his eyes narrowing, sprinted after her, throwing curses at her as if they were daggers.

0000000000000000000000 =^.^= 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire room erupted into laughter. TenTen and Temari were clinging to each other to stop themselves from crumpling onto the floor, Deidara rolled off the sofa, Hinata collapsed against Hidan, whose entire frame was shaking. Kisame, who had snuck out of his room was cackling wickedly, pausing only to eye Konan who had come in for him, before giggling on his way out. Kisame's partner sat, no expression on his face, but you can just imagine Itachi's thoughts:

_Oh my, did Sasori's face not just crack you up?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

Temari glared over at her target, and as he stood up, she leapt to his side, winking at TenTen. Ino was staggering away to find out… some… other mischief…

TenTen watched Itachi and Temari walk out, Temari blabbering on about Sakura, before turning to Deidara.  
"Yo, Dei-kun? Do you mind showing me how to work clay? In your room, yeah?" she asked, sickly sweet, as Deidara chuckled to himself.  
"Oh, of course, Tennie-chan!" Deidara smiled, mostly to his pervert type thoughts, leading the way to his bedroom.

TenTen kept the conversation flowing, just a little bit behind Deidara, as they weaved through the kunais thrown by Sasori, and the pounding feet of a pinkette. They reached Deidara's door, where an explosion of colour appeared to have vomited on his door, complete with a cream bird, sailing up to the right corner.

"That's odd, yeah." Deidara muttered, frowning at his slightly ajar door. He remembered closing it firmly, as he was pulled by Ino to watch Sakura's show.  
TenTen snickered evilly to herself, as Deidara mumbled and walked towards the door. He placed his hand on the door, and then everything began to happen in slow motion.

The door swung open.

Deidara stepped in a bit more, over the threshold.

A bucket, placed on top of the door, wavered precariously.

TenTen watched, willing herself not to laugh,

As the bucket fell, spilling it's contents

Of clay, over the

Blonde

Shiny

Hair,

Of Deidara.

TenTen snorted into laughter, as Deidara froze, pulling the bucket off slowly. He placed a hand to his head and, to his embarrassment, let out a girlish shriek. He swung to TenTen, who was roaring with laughter. "I'm going to kill Tobi!" Deidara snarled to her, starting to stalk towards the masked man's room.

"Tobi?! It was…" TenTen trailed off as Deidara shot her the coldest glare ever.

"Who? Sakura?" he snarled, stalking right up in her space. TenTen sniggered, then snorted into laughter as a blob of clay fell onto the blonde's face. Deidara wiped it off furiously, and felt the clay again. It was beginning to set. This entire plan appeared to be too clever for Tobi, would take too much time for Sakura, seen as though she had the puppets for the fashion show. Temari was following the Uchiha. Kisame and Konan had been in Kisame's room, because he had a cold. Hinata was too sweet. Hidan wouldn't do that - it would probably involve blood or something! - Kakuzu and Zetsu just wouldn't do it at all. Ino knows how much he loves his hair, so that's a possibility and Pein would be in his study. So that leaves…

Deidara glared at laughing kunoichi. She noticed his azure gaze on her, and straightened up, her mouth set at a smirk, her chocolate eyes wide and innocent as a doe.

"That's really mean Tennie-chan." Deidara whispered, his hand going to the clay pouch on his thigh. The mouths on his hands began to chew, and spit out various animals, ready to blow up at his command.

"Now, Dei-kun, it was all just a little fun, calm down." TenTen backed away, giggling nervously, as Deidara opened his hands to reveal mini clay animals.  
"Fun?! You think clay on my hair is FUN?!" Deidara bellowed, lunging towards the weapon mistress. She spun to the right, pushed off the wall and ran shrieking down the corridor, as many clay models began to explode behind her, a blonde shinobi charging much like a bull after her red top.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000 =^.^= 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata poked her head out the kitchen door, as Sakura and Sasori hurtled past. Sakura and TenTen very nearly collided, but spun at the last minute, their pursuers instead bumping into each other in their blind rage. The three girls burst out laughing, as Sasori started to strangle Deidara, and Deidara began punching Sasori. The two men paused in their actions, stared at each other and gasped. "Sasori-no-danna, yeah?!" Deidara yelped, staggering away rubbing his throat.  
"What is it, brat?" Sasori grumbled.  
"I thought you were TenTen!" Deidara apologized. They turned to glare at Sakura and TenTen, who were howling with laughter. The two girls straightened up, then yelped and began to race each other as Sasori and Deidara began to chase them as partners.

Hinata giggled sweetly, shaking her head as she walked into the kitchen again.

"Hello, Hidan." she said, running the water into the sink. Sure enough, the silver haired man stepped out from behind the fridge, pouting.  
"You knew I was there, Hina-hime?" he chuckled, moving beside Hinata. She nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks as Hidan wrapped an arm round her shoulders and squeezed her into his side.

"Aren't you in charge of dinner tonight?" Hidan asked, watching the water rise up.  
"Yes. Does everyone like spicy food?" Hinata asked sweetly.  
"Oh hell yes, Hina-hime! Me and the bitch Deidara have contest on who can eat all the shitty chilli peppers!" Hidan smirked, stopping the tap as the bubbles began to rise too much.

"Good. I'm thinking, spicy hot Enchiladas!" Hinata smiled, turning to the fridge, her and Sakura had topped up on their last mission. (A/N: I know Enchiladas aren't very Japanese-y but please! Enchiladas are the best food ever! XP)

"Can I help, Hina-hime?! Pretty please!" Hidan begged, widening his violet eyes into puppy dog eyes and pouting those full lips. Hinata snorted into laughter, nodding her head, her hair cascading out of the loose bun and down to her back. Hidan sighed deeply, and turned to get out two chopping boards. Hinata dumped peppers and chicken in between the two boards.  
"You do the chicken, I'll do the vegetables. Just let me go get something." Hinata ordered, backing out the room, as Hidan brandished a chopping knife maliciously, a glint in his pretty eyes.

Hidan raised the knife and slammed it down into the chicken. Maybe he was enjoying this too much. He sighed, puffing the pieces of silver hair that disobeyed his slicked back style, to fall into his eyes, and continued slicing the chicken breasts into smaller pieces. He could hear Hinata enter, puffing and panting as she stood on the other side of the room, moving her chopping board and peppers to that side.

"So, Hina-hime," Hidan started, as a loud bang was heard from Hinata's side, "are you happy with no missions?"  
"Not really, Hidan. We girls were all very happy continuing, but you boys needed a break I guess." Hinata replied, a snide tone to her voice, that was not normally present.  
Hidan smirked and turned to face his little Hime.

And froze.

Hinata was cutting up the peppers… with his _scythe_. Oh yes, his scythe. The one he chops people with, the one he stabs himself with, the scythe that is feared. Hinata glanced over her shoulder, and smirked.

Yes, our little Hinata-hime _smirked_.

Oh, now Hidan was pissed off and scared.

"What the hell do you think you are doing… with my fucking scythe?!" Hidan hissed, stepping towards Hinata, who sidestepped neatly towards the door.  
"Well, you are using the knife I was going to use, so I got the next best-" Hinata never managed to finish that sentence, as Hidan lunged at her and his scythe, while she shrieked and ran, completely forgetting the scythe was heavier than she was used to.

Hinata sort of… waddled away from Hidan, who watched in pure amusement, before she used it to push open the door.  
I mean, come on! His scythe was getting badly dissed! The Jashinist hurtled after the Hyuuga, as she dropped his scythe and joined Sakura and TenTen, in their wild sprint away from the three infuriated men chasing them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000 =^.^= 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino and Konan whispered to each other, as they passed Itachi and Temari, who was babbling on about sheep… and pink.

Anyway, Tobi ran up to the partners, giggling gleefully.  
"Ino-chan! Konan! Guess what Tobi did!"

"I can't guess, Tobi." Ino rolled her eyes at the excitable man.  
"I made cookies and put them on everyone's bed!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, as Ino and Konan aww-ed at him.

"Tobi, you know what Zetsu likes, right?" Konan asked him.  
"No, Tobi doesn't know what Zetsu-san likes. Will Konan please tell Tobi?" he cocked his head to the side curiously, the picture of pure innocence, and Ino and Konan laughed hysterically inside.

"He likes pretty lights. Just like this one here." Konan handed Tobi a purple candle, and Ino lit it for him. The flame flared up, pretty green's and yellow's dancing about, as Tobi watched, captivated.  
"Come on, let's go show him Tobi-kun!" Ino smiled, pulling the masked man along by his hand, as Konan turned off into Kisame's room, producing a bowl as she went.

"Ino-chan, how does the flame turn green and yellow? It's so pretty!" Tobi giggled, eye still fixated on the dancing flame. Ino pushed open the door to Zetsu's plant room, as the plant man himself turned around to see Tobi with a pretty flame, and a grinning Ino.

"Zetsu-san, ZETSU-SAN! Look at the pretty light Tobi got for you! Isn't Tobi a good boy!" Tobi yelled happily, skipping forward happily towards the plant man.

Ino stuck out her foot subtly, and Tobi tripped, while yelping happily at his 'Zetsu-san'.

The candle flew through the air.

Dropped on a plant, which caught fire.

The fire spread towards the other plants in the room, as Zetsu appeared behind Ino, dragging her and Tobi out of the flames. Pein and Kakuzu rushed to the sight, and Kisame was called for.  
Konan was clinging top his arm, as he performed his water jutsu, effectively putting the fire out.

"Tobi is sorry, Leader-sama! Tobi tripped over something, and the pretty light that Zetsu likes, set the plants on fire, and the room went up in flames. But the flames were pretty, weren't they!" Tobi apologized in his special way, as Konan led a coughing Kisame back to his room.

"My poor, precious plants." Zetsu mumbled, curling into the ball and rocking back and forth, his eyes fixed on the scorched plant room.

"Tobi, you are banned from Zetsu's room for a week. Zetsu, stop whimpering about your plants. And Kakuzu," Pein turned to the stitched guy, who stared back in horror, "we need money to sort this room out."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakuzu screamed, throwing himself at Pein's feet and hitting the floor with his fists.

"Kakuzu!" Pein barked, pulling the man up off the floor and shaking him. "I'm not having Zetsu sulking about his damn plants!"  
"HEY!" Zetsu snapped indignantly.  
"And you knew this was coming, so hand over the money." Pein growled, pushing Kakuzu away from him. Kakuzu stomped down to his room, whinging about the money he was losing, while Zetsu whined about his plants being burnt. Tobi skipped merrily off to find Deidara, completely forgetting about the room.

"Ino." Pein turned to the blonde ninja behind him. She grinned cheekily at him. "You tripped up Tobi, didn't you?" Pein asked, sternly.  
"I-"  
"It was a rhetorical question!" Pein smirked, gripping her shoulder and guiding her to his office. Unknown to him, Ino was smirking gleefully. Ah, her plan was working just fine.

"So, why did you trip up Tobi?" Pein asked, settling down behind his desk.  
"I dunno." Ino shrugged.

"Do you hate him?"  
A furious head-shaking of no.

"Did you realise it would affect Zetsu?"  
A shrug.

"And Kakuzu?"  
Another shrug.

"Damnit Ino!" Pein snarled, slamming his hand against the desk. Ino jumped and stared at him, with a trembling bottom lip.  
"Why did you do it."  
"T'was an accident." Ino muttered, tossing five black objects from hand to hand, watching them, her lower lip being bitten by her teeth.

"What are those things?" Pein asked, hoping he hadn't scared his little kunoichi off. Wait, what? The leader shook his thoughts out, concentrating on the black items in Ino's palm.  
"Magnets. They're pretty clever, I found them in Konan's room." Ino half-smiled, picking on up and pushing it into Pein's face. It quivered between his fingers then stuck…

To his nose piercing.

Ino snorted, as Pein scrabbled anxiously at it.  
"Ino! Get it off!" Pein whined.  
"Hang on, hang on!" she snapped, reaching forward to help out her leader, when the other magnets in her hand latched themselves onto various other piercing on his face.

"Oh, My, Kami!" Ino laughed, as Pein glared at her.

He looked so, so amusing, with various black blocks stuck to his face!

00000000000000000000000000000000 =^.^= 000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kisame, drink this up, okay, then come outside Leader-sama's door." Konan smiled sweetly, handing the ex-Mist nin his soup.  
"Thanks Konan. For everything." he whispered surrounded by tissues and thermometers. Konan paused by the door, to smile at nothing in particular, and closed the door behind her.

Before flattening herself against the door, as Sakura, Hinata and TenTen scrambled past, followed by a murderous Hidan.

Chuckling to herself, she walked after the dust cloud, towards Pein's room, passing a sobbing Zetsu, a whimpering Kakuzu and a skipping Tobi. She smirked. Ino's plan worked then.

0000000000000000000 =^.^= 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And, wouldn't it be fun, if you could, like, have an outer body experience! I mean, watching yourself do something, would be, totally freaky, but so funny, right?! I once dreamt I had that. Amused me to no end, honest to-"

"ENOUGH!" Itachi exploded at the ex-Sand kunoichi. Temari trembled under his famous Uchiha glare. "All I can hear, is you blabbing on! You followed me everywhere! I like a bit of chat, sure, but you need to give me peace and quiet!" Itachi yelled, gripping his shiny onyx hair in his hands and shredding it out of his scalp.

In her mind, Temari was doing a victory dance. Itachi finally cracked, he showed emotion and her mission was complete.  
Her facial expression however.

Wide eyes, quivering with tears about to shed.  
Lips trembling, pouting.  
A complete picture of an innocent, very frightened girl.

"You're so mean!" she screamed, turning on her heel and running away, sobbing, in the direction of Pein's office.

Itachi, on the other hand, realised that he just ruined his stoic reputation and had just shouted at the woman he, possibly, liked.  
Whoa, backtrack. Temari and Itachi?! Where had that thought come from?!  
Itachi hurtled off after Temari, calling her name softly, so as not to scare her again.

0000000000000000000000000 =^.^= 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura, TenTen and Hinata were clinging to each other, giggling hysterically, as they cowered against the wall, Sasori, Deidara and Hidan advancing in on them.

"All we want is an apology, yeah." Deidara cooed softly, realized that they were scaring the girls a bit. The clay had hardened in his hair, and would be a bitch to get out later.  
"And a bit of help cleaning up my puppets." Sasori smirked. His puppet would have to be scrubbed to get that bright red lipstick off.  
"For me? I just want a fucking kiss!" Hidan grinned, licking his lips at Hinata, who mock-shivered, when, in truth, the thought made her blush.

"Itachi-kun shouted at me!" Temari whined, pushing Sasori into Deidara, and cuddling into TenTen, before turning to face the advancing three men.  
"What?" she asked the girls, who just giggled in response.

"Itachi shouted?!" Hidan yelped, and glanced over his shoulder at the Uchiha just turning the corner now. He noticed everyone glaring or gawping at him, and paused.  
"Can I help you?" he asked, with a bored tone.  
"SEE! He's nice to you lot!" Temari cried, burying into Hinata's shoulder.

Konan rounded the corner at this time too, and jumped in front of the four girls to protect them.  
"Back! Shoo, you perverts!" Konan scolded. Three men looked offended.  
"How did you know I was a pervert?! I made sure you weren't able to see me while you went to shower!" Sasori squealed. Everyone turned to him curiously.

"Heh. Joke." Sasori laughed nervously, and two men chuckled, before looking offended again.  
"We aren't pervs, seriously!" Hidan shouted, cursing the origami user.  
"Yeah, says the pervert king!" Hinata snapped.

"Hey! That is uncalled for, and you used my scythe to chop vegetables!" Hidan cried.  
"OOH! Your scythe?! Dude, your scythe got owned by Hinata-chan!" Deidara laughed.  
"I know. I know, seriously." Hidan whined.

"Konan! What was that soup?!" Kisame thundered round the corner, grabbed Konan and shook her.  
"Why?! Was it disgusting?" Konan smirked.  
"Just tell me woman!"

"Why?!"  
"Tell me!"  
"Why?!"  
"Tell me!"

This continued for another five minutes.

"For Kami's sake! It's shark fin soup!" Konan cracked, as Kisame neared her face.  
Everyone paused their laughing, as the flavour sunk into Kisame's brain.

"Huh. Interesting." Kisame said quietly. He turned away from everyone else, and Konan smirked.  
"You didn't like it?" she asked, pouting a bit for effect.

"NO! I LOVED IT! THAT WAS THE BEST SOUP EVER, PLEASE KONAN-CHAN, GIVE ME THE RECIPE! IT WAS AMAZINGLY, MOUTHWAYTERINGLY, TASTEBUD-TINGLING TASTY!" Kisame turned and shouted happily, his eyes shining prettily.

Just remember Rock Lee talking about the curry of life. Yeah, worse than that…. 100 times worse…

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Pein's voice thundered, as everyone started shouting: Konan at Kisame, Hinata at Hidan, Sasori at Sakura, Deidara at TenTen and Temari at Itachi.

Everyone swivelled round to face the leader… and snorted into laughter.  
Pein was covered, and I mean covered, in magnets, all over his face.

Ino appeared behind him, hands by her sides, grinning at the laughing crowd, and the girls all fell to the floor laughing.  
Suddenly, a remaining magnet in Ino's hand trembled…

And flew to Pein's crotch.

Everyone stared at it, and Pein blushed immensely.  
Tears flew from everyone's eyes, and even Itachi let out a chuckle.

Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Temari and Konan were rolling around on the floor, screaming with laughter and hugging their sides.  
"It's a paperclip, honestly!" Pein desperately tried to ammend.

"Konan, I want that recipe damnit!"

"Temari, I didn't mean to shout, you just annoyed and angered me, that's all!"

"Look at my hair! Do you know how long it took for it to get that glossy, that blonde, that sleek?!"

"You'll have to spend ages scrubbing that lipstick off his face. Yes it's a he, don't give me that look!"

"Come on! Just one kiss! One, teeny, tiny, fucking tongue wrestling kiss!"

000000000000000000000000000 =^.^= 0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls laughed as they traipsed out of Pein's office, where they just had to apologize to every single member.

They didn't mean to….

But it was hilarious all the same!

* * *

**SilverWolfStar: **Hehe, that was so fun to write! :3  
**Kisame: **Why does everyone think I would hate Shark soup?!  
**SilverWolfStar: **(shifty eyes) well I dunno …..  
**Kisame: **What is it?!  
**SilverWolfStar: **You do know you look like a fish/shark, don't you?  
**Kisame: **I know that, but other sharks eat other sharks if they are exceedingly hungry!  
**SilverWolfStar: **huh… You learn something new everyday…. Wait a second……… CANNIBAL!!!!!!! (gasps and points at leering Kisame)  
**Kisame: **Oh, shut up Wolfie-chan.  
**SilverWolfStar: **Mmkay…. OOH! This chapter is dedicated to the awesomesauce **Felix The Eeveetrainer **for helping me plan this chapter out…. I needed something to bulk up the chapters and humourise the story, and we planned all the pranks together XP =^.^=  
**Kisame: **Yeah…. Please Read and Review! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**SilverWolfStar ~~~** YOSH! I finished it!! Be happyful, or else!  
**Yamato ~~~** (does the scary eye thing that Naruto is afraid of)  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** HAH!! X3 Nah, I love my reviewers really!!!  
**Yamato ~~~** Speaking of… because the reviews have now reached 30-  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **(celebrates)  
**Yamato ~~~** O_o She won't do anymore shout outs, so here's to the final ones!!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** Mmkay then!!  
_MsEvilBabe ~_ Thankies! X3 I hope I update soon too DXD  
_Eikyuu the Jellykage ~_ Thankies again!! I will try DXD  
_sakuraaimier ~ _Thankies! (I seem to be saying that a lot X3) Anywho, I do try to be funny XP  
_Felix the Eeveetrainer ~_ (tackleglomps) X3 You is very welcome! And yus, go Sharkfin soup!! X3  
_xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx ~_ O_O Whoa, thankies!! X3 yeah, I'm wondering what will happen too… heh… No I do know XP And I am trying to update regularlyly XP  
_Lala girl in lala land ~_ Heh, well Sushi-chan does the unpredictable XP And hellz to the yeyah, Hinata is badass all over… Officially!! Apart from when she's embarrassed… heh X3  
_xMidnight-Spiritx ~_ Well, like I said, I do try X3 And WAIT NO LONGER!!! Chappie is up now XP

Anywho, of course, it was a pleasure writing, and I hope you like… I tried to make it a little bit fluffy, in some places, but beware…. YOU WILL BE SHOCKED O_O  
**Yamato ~~~** SilverWolfStar does not own any of the characters… She does however control them in this story  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** Mmkay then, and, I think, only one person knows what happens in this chapter….. ENJOY!! X3

* * *

**Us girlies are strong as hell… or heaven… whichever is strongest!**

"Ouch! Pein, don't put it in so quickly!"  
"Ino, for Kami's sake, if you didn't squirm so much, it wouldn't hurt!"  
"Take it out, and put it back in slower!" Ino demanded, pouting at the Akatsuki Leader.  
"Fine. You have such a loud mouth!" Pein grunted, his eyes half closed.

He pulled out the object of pain… and pushed the needle back in slower.  
What on earth did you think I was going on about?! Pervs!

Ino turned her head away to smile at Hinata, who was sitting beside her. Pein pulled some of Ino's crimson blood out of her arm, and chucked the tube over to Zetsu, who disappeared to the lab, which him and Sasori were currently working in.  
"Okay! That's all, we will run a quick blood test to check more about your powers, and then call you back in!" Pein said, slightly too cheerful, before running out the door.

Sakura began to tease Ino for being a wimp, as they headed down to the living room. Temari scampered in and immediately plopped down in front of Itachi, leaning her head back onto his legs. Itachi sort of… sighed, and the other girls scowled.  
Temari was making it so obvious, but noooo! Itachi was obviously ignorant. That would all change.

"Hina-hime!" Hidan called, beckoning the Hyuuga girl over. Hinata swayed her hips as she walked, and Hidan groaned inwardly.  
"Yes, Hidan-kun?"  
"Come and sit. We were watching girly blonde and swirl face have a shitty fight!" Hidan laughed, pulling Hinata… on to his lap. Hinata flushed red again, and Hidan smirked. She wriggled around a bit, and Hidan leant down to her ear.

"Don't fucking wriggle to much Hinata. It could turn out bad for you… slightly fucking good for me." he chuckled as her ears turned bright red, and he licked just underneath her ear before concentrating on the fight that was going on. Hinata was breathing heavily and she looked over at Sakura for help.  
But her partner was scowling at the ground, as Temari had seated Sakura in front of herself and was doing her hair whilst watching the fight.

"TOBI IS SORRY SENPAI!" Tobi wailed, throwing himself on the ground. Deidara snarled and kicked the small man, but everyone noticed it was barely a touch.  
"Yeah well, maybe you shouldn't have decorated my favourite sculpture in pink and purple paint, yeah… Where the hell did you get that… Oh no. You went in my cupboard, didn't you, yeah?" Deidara got a glint in his azure eye, as Tobi trembled, crawling away backwards.  
"Tobi just fell against the door, and the paint cans fell on Tobi's head! But Tobi didn't actually see inside the cupboard, because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled, leaping backwards as the mini boar exploded under Tobi's feet. It was only a small explosion, but Sakura jumped out the way, towards Kisame, Konan and TenTen, Temari leapt into Itachi's lap and Hinata squeaked and turned into Hidan's chest.  
The smoke cleared to reveal a slightly scorched floor area, and a singed Tobi whinging.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori's voice snapped. Deidara flinched like a scolded puppy and turned, pouting towards Sasori.  
"What?"  
"The noise is too much! Me and Zetsu-san can't concentrate, with you blowing Tobi up!"

"HE WENT IN MY DAMN CUPBOARD, YEAH!" Deidara roared, scowling at the masked man and at the red haired man.  
"Do I look like I'm that bothered?"  
"No, yeah. You never do." Deidara pouted again, ignoring the fact that it was a rhetorical question.

"Deidara," Sasori snarled.  
"I'll make sure he doesn't make too much noise, Sasori-senpai!" TenTen chirped, bounding up to the explosive expert. Deidara brightened considerably at TenTen, and smirked at Sasori.  
"Thank you, TenTen," the puppeteer nodded. He turned and stalked out the room.

"Right," TenTen turned to Deidara. She smirked at the grin intact on his face, gripped his ear and began dragging him to the door.  
"Bye bye people!" she called, as Deidara wailed and thrashed around. Her grip was strong damnit!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan was trying to coax Hinata's head away from his chest, but to no avail. The girl was trembling slightly, and had her head hidden in his chest.  
"Come on, Hina-hime. I just want to see your beautiful face," Hidan flattered.  
"NO!" Hinata's muffled voice shouted back.  
"Fine then, let's go!" Hidan chirped merrily, scooping one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, before marching out the living room.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAN!" Hinata wailed, clinging to his shirt and keeping her face in his chest.  
Hidan paused right by the door, and smiled softly down at the trembling girl.  
"Don't worry, Hinata. I won't hurt you." he whispered.

"ITACHI! SAVE ME!" Hinata wailed again.  
Hidan stiffened and glanced over his shoulder at the Uchiha, who was just getting up, eyes set on Hidan. The Jashinist gulped and ran for his dear life. Even if he couldn't die… Itachi could torture him so much he would never want to feel pain again.

"Why would you fucking do that?!" Hidan yelped, Hinata now against his door, her eyes tightly shut.  
"Itachi is my senpai, course he would protect me!" Hinata whimpered, reaching for the well built man, who dropped his hands from her shoulders.  
"What do you mean?"

"Itachi and me, our clan has practically the same kekkai genkai; Our eyes. He has the Sharingan and I have the Byakugan. We are both going to train, using our eyes as our main weapons. Therefore, I call him my senpai."

Hidan paused for a moment, then snorted. "You sound like that fucking swirl face, ya know!"  
"Hidan-kun! Don't be mean about Tobi! Now, come here," Hinata beckoned him forward. Hidan stepped towards her, warily, and she gripped the front of his shirt, burying her face in his chest again.  
"Hinata!" Hidan whined.

"What?"  
"Why? Why do you insist on hiding your face in my chest?!" he whined.  
Hinata was silent. Why? Because she was embarrassed. Why was she embarrassed? Because she liked Hidan's smell, and he smelled nicest right where her head was. On his chest.  
Hidan continued whining, and Hinata took deep breaths, filling her nose with his scent before straightening up.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan snarled suddenly, pushing Hinata behind him and straightening his shoulders so he stood tall.  
Hinata peeked round and saw Itachi.  
"Itachi-senpai!" she cooed, running away from a fuming Hidan and up to Itachi.

"I came because Hinata asked me to save her. Wouldn't you do that if she asked you?" Itachi asked, resting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hidan's right hand came to rest on the other shoulder, and for a minute, Hinata was three again, and her father and his brother were staring each other again, one hand on either shoulder.

"Hinata can take care of herself! She's fucking strong enough, bastard!" Hidan growled.  
"Yes, I know she is strong. I train with her. But I'm more worried about if she can protect herself… from you," Itachi gazed evenly at Hidan.

Hidan scowled and looked down at the long hair of Hinata."I don't force her to do anything. She wouldn't get her face away from my brilliant chest," Hidan puffed out his chest at that point, "and I couldn't get her off. So I picked her up, then she called for you and I ran. I don't want to fight you."

Itachi studied both Hidan and Hinata, before nodding curtly at the man, and turning to leave.

"Thank Jashin for that," Hidan moaned. He did a running jump at his bed and buried his head in his pillow. He felt a sharp prick on his hand, and raised his head enough to see.  
"Fuck," he grunted. His hand had a few drops of blood on it, but it was nothing big. He buried his head back into the pillow. Since when did he get so protective over Hinata? He could feel the blood trickling faster. A hand suddenly caught his wrist and pulled him into a sitting position. Hidan stared wide eyed at Hinata, who was concentrating intently on his bleeding hand.

"Hinata, what…" Hidan trailed off, as Hinata bent her head… and licked the blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is Hinata okay?" Temari asked Itachi, as he entered the room. He nodded, before settling down and pulling a black covered book towards him. He leaned back on the armrest, his legs stretching out over the rest of the sofa. Temari sighed and lowered her jade eyes.

Sakura had wandered off to help Zetsu and Sasori in the 'lab', Hinata and Hidan were in his room, TenTen had dragged Deidara off somewhere, Kisame was showing Konan a flower that he had found outside the base, Pein and Ino were in his 'office' and Pein had assigned Tobi and Kakuzu to go collect bounty.

"Why do you insist on sighing so much?" Itachi's voice made her jump. She looked up at him from her place on the floor, and frowned to see he hadn't bothered to lower the book.  
"Because I'm thinking, and when I think, I sigh… a lot. You got a problem?" she arched an eyebrow angrily.

"No."  
"Hmmph,"  
"Hn."

Temari scowled and stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute," she snapped.  
"Hn."  
The kunoichi growled and stormed out the room. Time for Ino to help her with clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

TenTen shook her head at the whines from behind as she continued to drag Deidara to his room.  
"TENNIE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN, YEAH!" Deidara whined again, pawing at her sleeve. TenTen opened the door and lead Deidara in, before releasing her grip on his ear. Deidara rubbed his sore ear, scowling at TenTen. She arched an eyebrow and turned to scan the room for Deidara's cupboard that started the entire fight between him and Tobi.

The ground came flying up quite quickly towards TenTen and she frowned in puzzlement, before noticing a weight on her back. Wriggling round, she came face to face with Deidara.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" she shrieked.  
"I tackled you. That's for dragging me by my ear, yeah. Look, it's bleeding now," Deidara pouted. He pulled his blonde hair back and showed TenTen the bleeding spot.

"Awah, I'm sorry!"  
"Really?"  
"No," TenTen snapped. "now get off!"

Deidara only just realised that he was in fact lying in between her legs, and his face, if he dropped it down would rest on her chest.

"Nah. I'm taking a nap now. See ya in a few hours Tennie-chan, yeah." Deidara purred, dropping his head down and realising how comfy it was.  
"DEI!"  
"Shush, yeah! I'm trying to sleep!" he whinged, scrunching his already closed eyes and pouting. Not that TenTen could see, but still.

"Fine. I'll let you do all the explaining if Sasori-senpai comes in," TenTen growled.  
"Fine by me, yeah," Deidara smiled softly.

Deidara does eventually fall asleep, and TenTen is stuck there stroking his blonde hair.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ino grinned at Temari as she sauntered back into Pein's office room. Pein glanced up at his regular companion and smiled.

"I've got a couple of assasination missions, but I'm giving them to Hidan and Kakuzu, when he gets back. Otherwise all that you girls are waiting for is the results of the blood test," Pein informed her.  
"Yeah, and something else we are all waiting for," Ino muttered.

"What?"  
"What?" Ino asked, twice as confused.

"You muttered something,"  
"Did not!"  
"Did!"  
"DID NOT!"  
"DID!"

Ohkay… Well, let's leave them to argue…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm back! Didya miss me?" Temari sang, stepping into the room daintily.  
"Hn," Itachi grunted, near the end of the book.  
"Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Temari whined, taking a leaf out of Hinata's book. The Uchiha sighed and glanced up… and paused.

Temari was squeezed, oh yes, squeezed into a jade green top and a black pair of shorts, although the top had green fishnet covering her stomach and shoulders, the rest covered in jade green cloth. And she looked really, really beautiful.

"Hn." Itachi sort of gulped out. Temari twitched an eyebrow, sauntering over to the sofa and curling up close to his legs, and resting her hands on his calf muscle. Itachi kept his expressionless mask on, gulping and panicking inwardly.

"It's so boring!" Temari whined again, flumping forward onto his chest. Itachi stiffened noticeably.  
"How so?"  
"There's nothing to do! I have no one to train with, I have no missions to do, all my girls are doing stuff and I have to wait for some damn blood tests!" Temari snapped, straightening up and pacing the room, snarling to herself. Itachi was shocked, to say the least, at the mood change with Temari.

"Don't look so shocked! I get annoyed very easily!" Temari snapped, pacing like a lion. Itachi couldn't help, but lean back, to catch a view of her backside as she strutted around. Temari didn't notice, thank Kami, cause she would have pummelled him.  
"I'll train with you. Just let me finish this page." Itachi grunted. Temari nodded still frowning and sat down cross legged, watching the Uchiha.

His jaw was strong, his lips soft looking, Temari noted. Those lines were really the only sign he was older than Sasuke, and of course his hair. Otherwise, those two could be mistaken for the same age! Well, that's what she thought. Itachi sighed and put the book down, glancing over at the kunoichi. She had her eyes closed, obviously thinking due to the little sighs exhaling from her.

She had nice lips, and pretty eyes… And high cheekbones, Itachi decided finally. She was strong and talented too.

"Come on, Temari-san. Let's go," Itachi stood up. Temari followed his move, and watched as he stretched upwards, his top riding up slightly, to reveal a muscles stomach. Not greatly muscled, but lean and satisfying.  
Temari walked beside him, their arms brushing as they walked towards the entrance and exit of the main Akatsuki base. Each brush sent jolts through their bodies, and a flush decorated Temari's cheeks and Itachi fought the heat rising to his cheeks down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata and Hidan sat staring at each other. Hidan's cuts were slowly healing up, the blood gone from his ivory skin.

"What… What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked weakly. Hinata was trembling, to shocked to speak, and for another matter, breath.  
"I-I'm s-so sor-sory," she stammered. Hinata closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. _Just concentrate on breathing for a bit, then you'll do fine! _she told herself.  
"Why did you… lick the blood… off of _my _hand?" the Jashinist gasped.

"I just did, H-Hidan. I d-don't honestly know why!" Hinata snapped angrily, rubbing her temples to cool down the burning headache about to approach her head.  
"But… you _licked _the blood off _my fucking hand_!" Hidan stressed. Hinata growled and sprang up, heading to the door.

Hidan watched her walk. The reason why he was stressing? He was so turned on, it was unbelievable.  
He leapt after her, spinning her round and slamming her against his door. She squeaked as his magenta eyes stared into her lavender eyes.

"It wasn't a fucking bad thing, Hinata," he purred. Hinata's eyes widened, as Hidan leaned in closer….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame was sitting down beside Konan, who was cooing at the flower just starting to blossom. It was a deep blue, with a yellow dusting on the tips of the petals and the very middle, where all the petals joined. (A/N: like a forget-me-not… but not XP)

Konan had noticed that Kisame's fingers were running through her hair, but she continued examining the blue flower.

"I like the flower," Kisame told her, "because the blue is just like your hair."  
Konan flushed and turned to the ex-Mist-nin, smiling softly.  
"Thank you, Kisame-kun," Konan smiled softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ino stood up from the chair. The argument was annoying, and she was fed up.  
"Look, if you really want to know, I muttered. But you will not know what it was," Ino said firmly, before marching to the door.

Pein watched it slam behind her, and sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed her. He shook it from his mind, and looked at the door expectantly.  
It should be time for the test results to get back.  
Pein growled, watching the door expectantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, that's the last of it," Zetsu grunted to the two in the room. He sunk down through the ground, watching the two carefully, until his body fully disappeared, along with the blood test, to Pein's 'office'.  
Sakura shuddered involuntarily. She liked Zetsu, sure, but that was pretty creepy!

"Come on then, Haruno-san," Sasori murmured. She moved to the door, and the puppeteer followed her. They walked side by side in silence, until Sakura burst out with,  
"How can you talk to me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sasori arched an eyebrow.  
"I mean, I killed you, and now your alive and stuff, how can you talk to me. Surely you hold a grudge of some kind?" Sakura asked desperately.  
"I have no need for a grudge against you," Sasori finished firmly. _Especially someone as strong and pretty_, he thought helplessly.

"Well, if we are meeting up for the results, surely we should collect some people? I bet Hinata is in Hidan's room," Sakura grumbled. Sasori couldn't help but smirk. Hidan always was straightforward with what he liked and didn't like.

"Sasori. Thanks… You not holding a grudge has sort of made me forgive myself for killing you. I felt guilty after joining the Akatsuki, and you were nearly always nice to me. It's kind of made me feel welcome, so… thank you." the pink haired kunoichi smiled at Sasori. Then she reached up… And pulled him into a hug. Sasori was shocked, to say the least. He tentatively crept his arms around her back and squeezed back. Sakura giggled and let go.

"Right. Let's go get Hinata and Hidan first," she chirped.  
The rest of the walk was quiet. But it was a comfortable blanket of silence. Sakura reached Hidan's door, and opened it swiftly, not bothering to knock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata felt the door open underneath her back, that sent her and Hidan crashing out into the corridor, at Sakura and Sasori's feet.  
Hinata flushed a bright red, as she felt Hidan's body on top of hers, his head just on her shoulders and his breath tickling her neck.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hidan snapped, looking up at Sakura who was gawping.  
"We n-need to go. T-the result ar-are back," Sakura stammered out in shock.

Hidan jumped up, and offered a hand to Hinata. But she was blushing red and refusing to look anywhere near him. So instead, he bent down and hoisted her up to hang over his shoulder.  
"Hidan!" she squeaked unhappily. Hidan ignored her pummelling his back and turned to Sakura and Sasori.

"Whose shitty room are we going to now?" the Jashinist grunted.  
"May as well go get my brat of a partner," Sasori muttered.  
"Sasori-san, that's not very nice," Hinata chided him.  
"Sorry, Hinata-chan. Let's go get Deidara," the puppeteer amended. The three walked down towards the explosive master's room, Hinata sighing as she watched the ground (and Hidan's backside) move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TenTen looked up, as the door opened cautiously. Sakura peeked her head round and almost giggled at the sight.

"Hush!" TenTen whispered.  
Sakura nodded and crept in, Sasori and Hidan following her. TenTen giggled at Hinata hanging over Hidan's shoulder, and when the Hyuuga glanced over Hidan's head at her, they both smiled at each other.  
Deidara was still asleep on TenTen's chest, and now she gently shook him to wake him up.

"WasgoinonTennichan?" Deidara mumbled, waking up.  
"We need to go," TenTen chuckled.  
"Buimstilsleeeepy," he moaned, holding her shoulder down.

"Deidara," Sasori snapped.  
The blonde froze, and turned his head to look at his partner.  
"S-Sasori-danna, yeah?" he asked. Sasori glared, as Deidara scrambled up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh, you know, I was tired, because of the mission we had and TenTen fell on the floor-"  
"You tackled me to the floor!" TenTen interrupted indignantly.  
"You are a kunoichi, you should have been able to stop it, yeah!" Deidara snapped back. TenTen huffed and stormed out of the room, Sakura following her.

"Come on, brat," Sasori muttered, stalking after Sakura.

Deidara fell in line with Hidan, and peered at Hinata.  
"Hey, Hina-chan, how you doing, yeah?"  
"Ah you know, Dei-kun. Just hanging," Hinata sighed, as Hidan and Deidara laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zetsu glided up from out the ground, his foot very close to the pretty blue flower. Konan yelped and covered it with her hand, staring up at the nin.  
"Test results are back, it's time to go," Zetsu informed them, before sinking back down into the ground.  
Kisame sighed and trudged towards the entrance again. Konan followed, and glided up beside him happily, chattering on about origami she had made.

"Ko-chan!" TenTen chirped merrily, skipping to meet the two ninjas. Konan grinned at her in return, and launched into a full-blown explanation of the flower. TenTen listened intently, so as to ignore Deidara whining to Sasori and Sakura and Hinata teasing Hidan.

Temari and Itachi could see the large group coming up, but kept walking. The group would move aside, surely.  
TenTen put her hands on Temari's shoulders, and pushed her back firmly.  
"Tennie-chan! I'm going training with Itachi!" Temari whined, scrabbling at the firm grip on her shoulders.

"No, we are going to collect the results of the blood test. I don't know why Leader-sama wants us all, but he does," Sasori grunted, nodding to the Uchiha, who joined their group silently, slinking in next to Hidan and Hinata.

Hidan growled softly, and Hinata perked up."Hey, Itachi-senpai!"  
"Hinata-san," Itachi nodded back, keeping his eye on Hidan.  
"Uchiha." Hidan said bluntly.  
"Hidan."  
"Sakura!" Sakura chirped merrily. Hinata stared at her.  
"What? I thought we were saying names!" Sakura pouted.

Yes, Sakura felt uncomfortable in awkward situations, and would do anything to make sure it didn't stay uncomfortable. Such as make a fool of herself.

"Hey, Forehead-girl!" Ino yelped, careening towards Sakura, who side stepped neatly.  
The Yamanaka swung round, blonde hair whipping and pouted. "Don't you want to hug me?"  
"No." Sakura replied bluntly.  
"Ouch! That was harsh, yeah," Deidara joined in. The three of them bickered until they reached the meeting room. The door swung open, and they all stepped inside.

Pein was standing, and beckoned Sakura and Hinata forward.  
"Sakura-san. You were Tsunade's apprentice, and learnt medical jutsu and have your master's strength. Correct?"  
"Hai!" Sakura smiled proudly.

"Good. Maybe, due to what Sasori told me of your fight, you rely to much on your strength. Don't take offence to it, but we want you to learn weaponry, and the best person for that is," Pein paused, as Sakura turned gleefully to TenTen, "Hidan."  
"WHAT?!" Sakura and TenTen shrieked. Hidan laughed and then realised what was said.

"What if I say fucking no way in hell?"  
"I can arrange for you to go back in that hole," Pein stated calmly.  
Hidan nodded and turned to Sakura."Yo, pinky. I can get you a long weapon first… I'll steal one for you," he nodded at her.  
Sakura scowled at her nickname, but nodded."Fine, Hidan."  
"Hidan what?" the Jashinist smirked, thinking of Hinata and Itachi.  
"No way. No way in hell!" Sakura snapped. "Fine… Hidan-senpai."

She had caved in when she was glared at by his magenta eyes.

"Hinata-chan. You were a Hyuuga Heiress, correct? You excel in tracking and your Byakugan is better than average?" Pein asked, to which Hinata nodded.  
"Your current trainer is Itachi, and we are going to keep it like that, because him training you can help you posses the greatest Byakugan. Obviously, not boasting…" Pein trailed off thinking. "But, I also want Itachi to teach you the fire element. Your chakra in your blood shows us that you are capable of learning a element, and we think Fire would suit you."

"Fire element? But that takes a long time to-"  
"You will do fine, Hinata-san. We'll work together on improving your Byakugan. I've done some research, and I can help you with the Fire element. Don't worry." Itachi interrupted her. Hinata smiled at him happily.

"Temari and Ino, please." Pein asked, just as Tobi and Kakuzu entered the room.  
"Is Leader-sama giving out awards?! Does Tobi get one?!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly.  
"No, Tobi-kun. Be quiet now." Hinata shushed him, standing off to the side, beside Itachi. Tobi bounded over to flank her over side too.

"Temari. You use your fan very well, obviously with you being a Jonin. But I wonder if you could use the Wind element without the fan?" Pein mused, studying Temari, who cocked her hip to the side and stared back. "I want Kisame to be your senpai. I want him to help you with high-level chakra control, and maybe teach you a few water techniques. If you combine water and wind, you'll be extremely powerful."  
Temari turn to smile at Kisame, who returned it without a moments hesitation.  
"Kisame-senpai," she whispered, as she stood beside him.  
"Temari-san." Kisame chuckled, and the two laughed.

"Ino. You use the Yamanaka skills very well. And I know you excel better in herbal medical then anything else, so you will study with Zetsu. Sasori may help with making poisons for your weapons, but he has his own student, to be revealed shortly. That's fine, isn't it, Ino-chan?"  
"So long as it is good with Zetsu-senpai." Ino nodded. Zetsu nodded as well, and Ino bounded over to him, smiling.

"TenTen." Pein called, examining the weapons mistress as she walked up.  
"You were the interesting one."  
TenTen gawped at Pein.  
"Yes, I know. But, you use your weapons greatly, and effectively with your taijutsu… The thing is… We found your chakra, can mould to someone else's blood and chakra, to take their Kekkai Genkai,"

"NO WAY?!" TenTen shrieked.  
"Yes way. Anyways, if you want to have someone's Kekkai Genkai, then that person becomes your senpai. Is that okay with you?"

"That's brilliant! So, I could, have Byakugan, Sharingan and Deidara's hand mouths?!" TenTen yelped.  
"Yes."  
"OH MY LORD!! This is just, AWESOME beyond belief!" she screamed happily.

"This does mean, you five girls."  
Said five kunoichis stopped jumping around with TenTen to stare at Pein.  
"You are going to become some of the greatest kunoichis ever!"

"SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled.  
"Us girlies are stronger than hell!" Temari yelped.  
"Or heaven…" Ino mused, giggling at TenTen still leaping about.  
"Whichever is strongest!" Hinata hollered.

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~** That be a wrap people! Isn't Deidei just so cute when he is sleepy X3  
**Yamato ~~~** You think he's cute  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **SO?! But, do you think that was good… What about TenTen being stronger?! OH THE DRAMA !!!! (collapses)  
**Yamato ~~~** O_O Wolfie? Ah well, please read and review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Well, isn't this exciting!!  
**Iruka ~~~ **What is, Wolfie?  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **THE TOASTER!! X3  
**Iruka ~~~** O_O  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** X3  
**Iruka ~~~** Yeah… Anyway…..SilverWolfStar doesn't and will never own the Naruto characters.  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** (muttering) 'will never own' what does he know? Is he a future reader person?  
**Iruka ~~~** I'm being sensible.  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** Yeah, well…. Sensible is overrated, much like maturity… I'd rather be me than sensible and mature XP  
**Iruka ~~~** Ohkay… On with the chapter!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** Listen to my words of expertise, reviewers!! =^.^=

* * *

**Retrieval Mission ~~~ The two of them!**

Kiba and Akamaru scouted the area, their noses twitching at the same time. Neji scanned his surroundings with Byakugan, but found no trace.

"This is ridiculous! They aren't anywhere near here!" Naruto moaned, "Let's move onto a different spot!"  
"Naruto, we will move on when our leaders say to move on," Shikamaru chided. He turned to look at his sensei and Kakashi. Sasuke was sharpening a kunai of his, whilst Gaara was busy talking to… a… raccoon…

"Yeah. Kiba! Neji! We're going to move on!" Kakashi called, lowering the book for a second.  
"You know, Kakashi, if this is an important mission, maybe you shouldn't read that perverted book of yours." Sasuke pointed out, leaping in time with his old sensei.  
"Sasuke… There is never enough time to read a good porn book. So leave me alone, to my little fantasies!" Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke backed away, a little disturbed by his sensei, and moved to jump among the trees with Naruto and the rest of his fellow younger nins.

"I can't believe you said that to Sakura, teme," Naruto said, for what seemed like the billionth time these past four days. Sasuke learnt that he was best to just say nothing, and so he kept quiet, but his feet hitting the tree became stronger and harder with each push off he made.

"Hinata… Where are you?" Kiba muttered, wrapping his hands in Akamaru's fur, as the large white dog bounded along the branches.

"You know, I kind of wish me and you had a different, less troublesome, arrangement. Wouldn't it have been easier to have just told them?" Shikamaru drawled to Naruto. Naruto scowled at the shadow user and kept his blue eyes ahead.

"Why is your team mate so easily angered?" Gaara asked the Hyuuga prodigy beside him.  
"She normally isn't… Only when she thinks men are being horrible about kunoichis," Neji smiled slightly at his team mate's personality.

"Anyway, it should be me asking that question about your older sister!" Neji turned to the Kazekage.  
"She's always been hot-headed… It's just Temari's personality," Gaara shrugged.

"I also need to look for Hinata-sama. She's my younger, more endurable, cousin. Hanabi is quite a loud, demanding girl," Neji winced, thinking of the youngest Hyuuga shouting a lot. Gaara smirked, and looked ahead.

_I hope they are alright… _

* * *

Hinata skidded to a halt, panting and half glaring at the man standing across from her. Itachi stood emotionless, as Hinata signalled for a break.

"Itachi-senpai, I can't do this!" Hinata moaned. Her muscles were crying out, from just standing!

"Hinata-san, you can," Itachi snapped firmly, pushing her to sit down and handing her a drink.

The pair had been training for twelve hours non-stop now just using taijutsu.

"Fine. Let's go again," the Hyuuga gasped, straightening up and stretching out. A sudden movement caught both their eyes', and they immediately swung round, kunais suddenly appearing in their hands. Temari and Kisame stepped out from behind a tree, laughing at the two defensive nins.

"Come on, Hina-chan! It's time for us to go get our missions, "Temari chirped happily, pulling the Hyuuga away from her senpai. Hinata gave a small smile to Itachi, who was concentrating on Temari's back, as she had completely ignored him, and the four walked (Or, in Hinata's case, were dragged) inside.

Sakura waved her partner over, before continuing a massive debate with Sasori… over hair colours…

Ino was seated next to Konan, and Hinata took her seat beside Hidan. The pair avoided each other's eyes, still confused about Hinata's little experiment with Hidan's blood.

Temari was discussing with TenTen, and as Itachi sat down, the ex-Sand kunoichi shifted so her back was fully facing him. The girls around the table all smirked. Itachi was looking mildly confused and amused.

"Girls!" Pein barked, silence immediately falling, as all the girls turned to look at him.

"You are all going on a mission together. The two swords and four scrolls we need you to get are in a village… That hate Akatsuki. And as you're going to be wearing cloaks, I'd rather all of you go together, as most of the village's population are ninjas," Pein regarded the six girls individually, resting on TenTen, who was still pondering which bloodline to nick.

"They are most likely all going to attack you at once, and since the population is around one thousand, I'm sure all six of you can work together," Pein smirked.  
"So, most of the one thousand people are ninjas… Like, eight hundred?" Sakura guessed.

"I don't know. I just know you'll all get by fine! You will be heading out… Now," Pein glanced at the door. All six girls stood up, each murmuring their goodbye's, and heading out to pack, Konan clutching the sheet filled with the details of their mission.

* * *

Two shadowy figures raced across the rooftops of a large village, heading towards the main entrance. A small object was passed between them, small giggles filling the air happily.  
"Girls," came the quiet demand, and Hinata and Sakura both bit their lip and gazed cutely at Konan who emerged from the shadows surrounding the gate.

"Did you get the last scroll?" she asked.  
"Yes, Ko-chan. And I got the sword," Hinata touched the sword lightly, the belt wrapped round her slim waist, visible because her cloak was open.

"We can get going then," Temari grunted, moving to the entrance. The six women moved as one, stalking out of the village. Only a few yards out, Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"They're coming," she smirked, turning to her partner. Konan and Ino nodded, leaping out to different sides to hide in the trees, while Temari and TenTen raced into the undergrowth. Hinata and Sakura continued on, chatting idly, Hinata's coat now fastened.

A kunai came flying at the back of Sakura's head, and she swiftly spun, grabbed it before it hit her face and chucked it back with force. A startled yelp echoed, and both girls laughed loudly. The stamping of feet vibrated in their ears, and ninjas flooded the path in front of the Akatsuki kunoichis.

"Akatsuki!" spat one, obviously the leader. Hinata cocked her hip to the side, placed a hand on that hip and arched an eyebrow.  
"What about it?" she sneered.  
"You're not welcome here!" the leader hissed again.

A short round of sarcastic applause enveloped the area, as Konan and Temari walked out.  
"YOU!" sixty voices hollered. Konan raised her hands and bowed mockingly  
"Thank you," she grinned. The leader glared hatefully, and raised one hand into the air. The four visible Akatsuki members tensed, as four groups of ten moved to one kunoichi.

There was a sudden yell, as ninjas were stabbed, kicked and punched near the back. This drove the entire ninjas into a panic.

Hinata settled into her stance, as Sakura leapt into the air.

The Hyuuga began her Juuho Soushiken, as the first ten ninjas sprung at her. She spun towards them, evading all their attacks, before the spectral lion heads enveloped her fists and she struck the nins. Her arms moved quickly, almost a blur, and soon, the ten ninjas lay at her feet. She smirked at the awe-stricken leader, and watched Sakura slam a ninja into a tree, which promptly buckled, the heavier part falling on his body.

Sakura was enjoying herself; though she wouldn't admit it. A smile graced her lips as she spun to avoid a few hundred kunais thrown at her, before slamming her chakra-infused fist to the ground. The ground cracked, and the nins attacking weren't ready for this mass of destruction, and scrambled with the grace of a drowning rat to stay upright… Didn't work.

Konan had various copies of herself, and was laughing as she jumped their pitiless attacks.  
She leapt to the supposed leader, and sneered in his face  
"You really think you can beat us?"

The leader just gaped openly at her, until a gust of wind hit his back and he spiralled out towards a tree. Konan leapt with the wind, bouncing off a tree and landing next to the fan-wielding girl, who was smirking and crouched in her stance. Temari slipped the fan around to her back, and formed the lightening fast seals.

"Fuuton: Kazikire!" she yowled, and all her fellow Akatsuki members leapt behind the wind mistress, as wind slashed through the enemy nins, and they all collapsed to the slightly broken ground.  
"Suiton: Mizu Doragon no Jutsu!" Temari called again. Kisame had only taught her two Water Techniques so far, but she may as well put them to good use!

"Show off," Hinata muttered, as Temari's group of ninjas were wiped out. They turned to the rest. TenTen's weapons were flying everywhere, fast and furious, and you could hear her shouting out numbers. The Yamanaka was shouting some numbers too, as two nins began to fight each other, and the blonde smirked at the brunette.

"Fifty," she said casually.  
"Fifty-two," TenTen smirked, bending to retrieve a Katana lodged in two men's chests.  
Ino scowled, and leapt into battle, kunais and shurikens flying out furiously.

But the ninjas just kept coming. Sakura was panting, and her chakra was running lower than ever. She had never suffered this hard before, but damn it, these ninjas were not giving up. Their Leader was dead for Kami's sake, but they kept on going.  
Sakura reminded herself of all the good things she had in her life, as she slammed a chakra-infused fist into a mans face, effectively killing him as his neck snapped back.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata yelled, as two men crept behind her. The pinkette dropped, her leg swinging underneath their feet, before using them like punching bags, hammering them into the ground.

Hinata watched the twenty odd men leering at her, as they approached from all angles. Bastards. She wiped blood from her mouth, and concentrated.  
In rhythm to her heart, she began to spin like top, creating a whirling vortex, as the nins bounced off the chakra shield.

_Thank you, Neji-niisan. Thank you for teaching me your Hakkeshou Kaiten. _the Hyuuga thought, slamming one man's chakra points, blocking them, before snapping her hand to the base of his neck and breaking it.

"Seventy-five!" Ino yelped, as she disappeared underneath a pile of men.  
"Seventy-five too!" TenTen called back, smacking a kunai into a nins back. She threw kunai out at random, the metal wires glinting to only her eyes, as she dove into a Taijutsu battle against five.

"HINATA! Get those ten!" she hollered, gesturing to the ten trapped by her metal wires, pulled tightly against the tree. Said Hyuuga panicked slightly, trying to remember the seals Itachi had taught her.  
"_Calm down. Think slowly, and you can do this!_" Itachi's voice rang in her ear. Hinata opened her eyes determinedly.

"Watch my back!" she called, and Sakura, Temari and Konan leapt to stand like the points of the compass, only throwing out weapons, jutsus and various limbs. Hinata smirked at the tied ninjas, who panicked at the evil glint in her Byakugan eyes.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" she said firmly, and a dragon made out of flames shot along the wires and burned the men alive. The stench of burning flesh hit their noses and Hinata wrinkled her nose daintly.  
"I am never using that again," she stated calmly, turning into battle again. Her chakra levels were running low, she knew that, but she couldn't turn off her Byakugan with twenty-odd ninjas surrounding and attacking her.

Sakura was breathing heavily, stamping her heel into the ground as ninjas ran in zigzag patterns along the ground towards her. She felt the air around her tighten, and spun in time to see ninjas raining down on her from the sky.  
"Clever little ninjas!" she cooed, pulling two Katanas out from her cloak. The emeralds buried in the hilt glinted merrily, as their wielder swung them in deadly patterns. Hidan had stolen them for her, and had helped her with movements. She was only just learning how to push her chakra into the blades, so they were even more powerful.

Several minutes later each ninja that had attacked her from the sky had severe slices and holes patterned over their bodies, and were bleeding to death. Slowly. Painfully. But surely to death.

* * *

"These ninjas are persistent bastards!" Temari gasped, smacking one round the head with her fan, while in the same movement knocking a few over in the gust of wind that followed. One of her ponytails had come undone, and her cloak a bit ripped, but she had no life-threatening cuts over her.

"Hinata looks like she will pass out soon," Konan commented, sparing a glance at the brave Hyuuga girl. Sure enough, as her long indigo hair whipped out, her chest heaved up and down in effort to keep her Byakugan on. Sakura was tiring too, and a lot more than Hinata.

"INO!" TenTen yelled, veering Konan's attention to her partner. Ino was currently buried under a pile of twenty odd ninjas, but in one smooth movement, a poof sounded, and Ino casually ran into the scene and drop kicked a ninja's legs out from underneath them, slicing a kunai along their neck as they fell.  
"She's casual, alright," Temari smirked, as if reading Konan's mind.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata screamed. It appeared the pinkette had run out of chakra and energy. She just had to rest a few more minutes before she could get her chakra levels back up.  
"Hinata," Sakura breathed slowly. More and more ninja started to surround the collapsed kunoichi, a few of them sniggering. Hinata growled and barrelled through them all, and adopted a Hyuuga battle stance.

"Face it, girlie. Your partner is down, and there are more of us, than you," one sneered to her right. A kunai shot out and got the speaker in the thigh. They yowled and was issued a punch to the face, sending the speaker flying backwards into their comrades.  
"Sakura-chan, you just rest. I can handle it," Hinata spoke firmly, and began to weave a net of chakra round herself.

_Faster, Stronger, Thicker, Better! _she repeated to herself, over and over, as the chakra grew more and more intense. Attacking ninjas fell to the chakra net, when, at the remaining ten, the chakra faltered, and the Hyuuga dropped to her knees, gasping for air.

"Hinata!" Sakura cried weakly. As if in response, the kunoichi turned, gripped one Katana and turned to face them. She had watched Hidan train, secretly, with Sakura, and knew some of the basic steps. She was sure the silver-haired man knew, but she just loved watching him.  
The powerful steps and lunges he took, with the grace of a lion as he spun and slashed through the enemies. She twirled the Katana round experimentally, and some of the ninjas faltered.

"You. Just. Won't. Give. UP!" Hinata snapped, with every ninja she killed. The blood streamed down the sword, and she watched it, fascinated by the single drops that fell, a perfect shape, before pooling on the ground, to form a large crimson puddle.

"HINATA!" Konan yelled, as the ex-heiress dropped again, falling onto her partner's stomach, completely passed out. The veins of the Byakugan smoothed out, and Temari snarled.

"Right. Time to finish this, once and for all. INO! TENTEN! PROTECT THOSE TWO! They've taken most of these bastards already." Temari grinned at Konan, who created a few paper clones. She bit her thumb and trailed a blood line along her open fan.  
"Kamatari," Temari murmured respectfully, as the weasel sped through the remaining ninjas and the scythes cut through the forest. In five minutes every ninja was gone, and the trees surrounding them cut down.

She turned with a nervous grin."I may have over done that!"  
"Ya think?" Konan asked.  
"KONAN! TEMARI!" Ino called. Said kunoichis ran over, to find Sakura and Hinata still passed out from lack of chakra and TenTen bleeding heavily.

"That took us three hours! How many were there?!"  
"Well, you did see the size of that village, right? Pein said over half the population was ninja, so I'm guessing a few hundred thousand came after us," Konan guesstimated,  
"Fine, I'm over exaggerating, but there were a lot!" she added defensively, as Ino arched a blonde eyebrow at her.

"Sakura… And Hinata-chan… They took a lot… A lot of them out…" TenTen paused to hack up some blood. Temari hoisted her partner up, and surveyed the mess.

"You know, that's the second time I had to summon Kamatari, and yet he didn't manage to wipe out all of those bastards!"  
"There must have been more coming… Remember, Hinata shouted that there were more coming." Ino reminded the ex-Sand kunoichi, who blushed at forgetting that.  
"Oh yeah!"

Ino hoisted up her pink haired friend, as Konan took the ex-Hyuuga Heiress gently.

"We will be back in five minutes," Konan said calmly, starting to form a few hands seals.  
"Wha-"

* * *

Hidan and Deidara passed each other for what seemed like the tenth time, walking in opposite directions, before pacing back again. Kisame and Kakuzu watched them, smirking as Deidara walked into Hidan's chest and stumbled backwards, before launching himself onto the silver-haired man in a spitfire of cursing and fists.

"Deidara, will you please STOP IT!" Sasori growled, calmly sitting outside the Akatsuki base.  
"Konan's clone said they will be here soon. They just encountered the ninjas, okay?" Pein reminded the blonde who turned to his partner in fury.  
"That was a fucking three hours ago, yeah! They should be back by now!" Deidara snarled, aiming a kick at Tobi who was picking flowers for his Ino-chan, and proceeding with his pacing.

"Itachi-san,"  
"What is it, Kisame?" Itachi replied, almost bored. Inwardly he was as panicked as Hidan and Deidara; The girls should be back by now.

"Temari will be okay. I taught her enough," Kisame whispered. Itachi surveyed his partner with depthless black eyes, as the blue man smirked in return.  
"Don't think I don't know you. I know you like her, just, maybe go and console Hidan about Hinata." Kisame suggested with a shrug. Itachi glanced at the Jashinist, who was now clutching his rosary beads and muttering as he paced, and shook his head.

"Hidan will be fine. I'm confident that-"

"PEIN, YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME!" Konan interrupted with a scream. The Akatsuki members perked up, and then blanched. Konan was staggering towards them, dragging a passed out Hinata with her, followed by Ino with Sakura slung over her shoulders. Temari was supporting TenTen's frame, as the girl was bleeding heavily.

"Tennie-chan, yeah! What the heck-" Deidara was interrupted as TenTen fell to the floor hacking blood up again.  
"Where's a medic?!" he panicked, crouching down beside TenTen.

"Dei-Deidara-kun," a soft voice stammered. "Please, use this on the wounds. I'll sort out everything as soon as I can."

A pot was thrust into his line of sight, and Hinata smiled weakly. She had forced herself forward and out of a protesting Konan's grasp, towards her fallen friend. Her determination shone through when her friends were in need of help, but the poor girl could barely stand.  
"Hina-hime, seriously, take it easy!" a voice purred in her ear, and she sighed deeply, as Hidan picked her up. She promptly blacked out again, happy that Deidara had the salve, and happy that she was back safe with Hidan.  
"Fuck, she's passed out again!" Hidan cursed, stalking away from the group and following Kakuzu and Zetsu into the base.

"Sasori, you wouldn't mind helping me, would you?" Ino panted, as she adjusted her friend's weight on her shoulder. The red head nodded and cradled the pinkette to his chest, walking after Konan who was leaning against Kisame. Ino practically fell forwards into Pein's arms and laughed softly.

"Sakura and Hinata took most of the ninjas out. Temari, me, Tennie and Ko-chan had to finish it off though. Tennie took most of the weapon blows though, and Temari got her weasel out. Konan got us back here, and now I'm here… In your arms." Ino finished happily, smiling sweetly at the Akatsuki leader. He supported her tired body, and followed Deidara and TenTen into the base.

Temari was clinging to Itachi's neck in a strangle hold as he piggy-backed her inside."You did really well, Temari." he whispered, as her head lolled onto his shoulder. Her warm breath hit his neck and he realised the poor kunoichi was asleep.

Tobi was bouncing along behind Ino and Pein, placing the flowers into Ino's ponytail, claiming she was the 'Queen of all flowers and pretty stuff!'.

"Hidan, Deidara and Sasori. Make sure Hinata, TenTen and Sakura get some rest. Itachi, you are helping Temari to her room, Kisame with Konan and I will help Ino. Zetsu, I want you to sort out the bodies that these six left behind. Kakuzu and Tobi will help you, and Zetsu I know you can't eat them all, but bury them at least." Pein looked down at the blonde curled into his side."We will see you tomorrow."

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~** (is in a deepdarkdoomofdespair wallowing) ;__;  
**Iruka ~~~** What's wrong now?  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** I … Cannot … Write … Fight Scenes ...  
**Iruka ~~~** Ah, that's why you were screaming  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** You heard that? O_O  
**Iruka ~~~** XD  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** NO! That's horrible you big liar!! (pouts and turns to her reviewers) I apologise for my disclaimer person. He's horrible, and I didn't scream… Anywho, read and review, please tell me what you think of the fight scene part, cause personally, I hate it! XP  
**Iruka ~~~** Read and Review :D  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** I just said that, baka!


	9. Chapter 9

**SilverWolfStar ~~~** (is catapulted in) YAY! Hey my lovely readers and possibly reviewers!  
**Kakashi ~~~** Yo.  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **How un-enthusiastic! Anywho, thankies again to all my reviewers, I'm starting to feel really good about my writing abilities (I won't call them 'skills'… sounds to 'up-myself' lulz)**Kakashi ~~~** Can't be as good as Icha Icha.  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** Ah, but you haven't read my story yet!  
**Kakashi ~~~ **You see, a black cat-  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Just say the disclaimer, Kaka-baka! (sigh)  
**Kaka-baka ~~~ **SilverWolfStar doesn't own the Naruto characters. She does control them in this story and the pairings in this story. But that is IT!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** Thank you! Let's see what this chapter holds!

* * *

**Wake me up before you go.**

Her nose twitched and she turned her head to the side slightly, her brow furrowed. Her eyes scrunched up, still closed as she inhaled again.

_Cinnamon… and that seaside scent again… What the heck is that doing near me?! _Hinata thought. She squirmed, un willing to open her dreary eyes, and drew the warmth up above her head. The scent engulfed her graciously, overpowering all of her senses.

Something - some_one_ - chuckled and Hinata pushed herself up, and opened her eyes. The room was painted a deep red, and most of the objects inside it were either black or silver. Definitely not her room… But she had seen it before… But where?That chuckle sounded again, and Hinata looked to her right. Hidan arched an eyebrow at her, as his eyes met hers.

Hinata felt the heat rising to her cheeks and gulped. Loudly.

"Hey, sleeping beauty!" Hidan grinned, watching the flush happily.

"Wha-what?"  
"You passed out… Again, after getting back and handing the blondie and Minnie mouse that bloody cream crap. So I carried you, and brought you here, to rest." Hidan explained, and at Hinata's look, added with a shrug, "T'was orders!"

"Pein-sama told you to take me to your room and let me rest?" Hinata arched an eyebrow and enjoyed seeing the Jashinist squirm under her glare.

"Weeeeeell… He said to make sure you got some fucking rest, and I, _completely oblivious to it_, brought you to my room. Maybe, since I did it, it means you are supposed to be in my room, seriously!" Hidan wriggled his eyebrows with a smirk, and Hinata flushed and looked down at the duvet.

"So, Hina-hime. We gonna go tell everyone that you're up?" he asked, standing up and stretching. Hinata watched the muscles move under his skin and shook the perverted thoughts from her head. "Are… Aren't you going to put a top on, Hidan-kun?" she asked, scrambling out of bed - _his_ bed - and to the shirtless man.

Hidan grinned, and swooped his face right in front of hers."You want me to cover up this, seriously?" he smirked.

"You smell like cinnamon and the seaside!" Hinata blurted out.

They both looked shocked. Hidan looked confused at the same time, and Hinata flushed. She just panicked at the question and the closeness of his face, and blurted out what was in her head at the time.

"Cinnamon… and the seaside… Don't tell people, seriously. Oh, Jashin, would they fucking take the piss out of me." Hidan chuckled again, moving away from Hinata and heading to the door.  
"Hidan-kun? You aren't mad I said that?"

"Mad?! Why the fuck would I be mad?!" Hidan asked, slipping an arm round her shoulders as they walked.

_I couldn't stay mad at you , Hina-hime_…

* * *

"TOBI! GET OUT OF HERE, YEAH!"

TenTen shot up with a shriek, to her disgust, at the loud scream that was quite close to her.

Tobi was running in circles… _around_ a pissed off Deidara. He noticed TenTen and perked up.  
"Tennie-chan, yeah! You're up! How you feeling, yeah?" he asked happily, taking one step forward.

"TenTen!" Tobi threw himself on the bed and buried his head into her neck. TenTen noted, at that point her hair was down, and awkwardly patted the masked man on the back.  
"Hey Tobi! I'm feeling fine, Dei-kun, thanks for asking," TenTen smiled. Her head was banging though, which meant she had lied a bit.

"That's good," Deidara sighed, holding her brown gaze with his blue eyes.

They both smiled softly, as Deidara sat down, and Tobi looked between the two, as they gazed into each others eyes and started to lean in, slowly, without even realising it.  
TenTen's eyes flickered down to Deidara's lips and back up to his eyes, and those lips curled into a smirk. Their breath brushed each others faces, as TenTen's eyes fluttered closed again and -

"Should Tobi leave now?"

Deidara growled and snapped up to run at the masked man who shrieked girlishly and flailed his arms about.

"TOBI! I am so going to kill you one day, yeah!" Deidara cursed the masked man as he booted him out the door.

TenTen patted her cheeks, to calm the flush that had risen up. Deidara turned around and grimaced.  
"Sorry about Tobi, yeah. I swear that idiot loves me, or something," Deidara mumbled at the end.

TenTen laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. She sat on the edge of Deidara's bed and threw her head forward, ruffled her hair and threw it back into place.  
She caught Deidara staring, transfixed, and smiled.

"What?"  
"You never have your hair down, yeah. You should wear it down more often," Deidara told her, as she swept past him into the bathroom.

She peered into the mirror and touched a scar just beneath her chin.

"Why should I wear it down?" she smirked slightly, as Deidara leaned on the door frame. She ran her fingers through her hair and parted it, ready to pull it into the buns.

"Cause you look pretty," Deidara said bluntly. TenTen stared at him incredulously, as he stared straight back. He shrugged.

"It's true, yeah!"

TenTen sighed, and examined her reflection once more, cursing Deidara for being so cute and flattering.

"Let's go tell people I'm up!" she chirped merrily, skipping past Deidara, her hair flying out behind her.  
"Tennie-chan, yeah?" Deidara called.

"What?"  
"You're wearing your hair down?"

"Yup!" TenTen grinned, linking with the bashful blonde, and dragging him out of his room and down the corridor.

_Only for you though, Deidara… Only for you_.

* * *

"Sakuraaaaaa… Sakuuuuraaaa….. SAKURA!"

"What, who died, when, where, what the shizzle, banana's rock your socks, WHAT?!" Sakura screeched jumping up into a sitting position. Sasori burst out laughing at her reaction and the pinkette glared at him.

"Why are you so impatient?!" she growled.  
"You were starting to sleep talk, so I thought I ought to wake you up," Sasori shrugged. His eyes flickered to Sakura's chest and back up to her eyes, which hardened at his watching.

"Perv. And that's the worst excuse ever," Sakura muttered, pushing off the covers, and stepping on the floor.

Wood hit her nostrils, and she smiled.  
"I like this scent," she whispered.  
"Thank you. Puppets always do have a nice smell!" Sasori grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, and walked straight to the door.

She flung it open so quickly that she stumbled backwards, and Sasori caught her gently, and, if by chance, someone walked in, it would look like Sasori was dipping her in a dance.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, one hand coming up to stroke his cheek, almost oblivious to what she was doing.

"You are so welcome, my little cherry blossom," Sasori murmured back, pushing back some of her pink hair and kissing her forehead softly.

Sakura blushed prettily, and giggled as he helped her back on her feet. She comfortably slipped an arm round his waist, and he an arm round hers.

_That was kinda… cute…_

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Temari yelped, scrabbling into a sitting position on the sofa, as Hidan and Hinata entered the room.

Hinata squealed, and jumped right at the blonde woman, catapulting the two of them into Itachi's lap, who was beside Temari.

He grunted his discomfort, and the two girls started giggling, before rolling off the sofa with a startled yelp, and laughed even harder. Hidan shook his head bemused and sat down next to Kisame, who was massaging Konan's head, that was currently in his lap.

"Wassup, lovers?" Hidan teased, ducking his head to try and soften the blow Kisame tried to inflict on him.

There was another loud yelp of happiness, and TenTen flung herself on top of her partner and Hinata, as the former was trying to get up.

"Tennie!" Temari squeaked, flailing her arms as she fell, back on top of Hinata who groaned as the weight fell on her stomach.

With all the struggling to get out, their arms and legs ended up entangled, quite like a game of Twister.

"What on earth are you three doing?!" Ino's voice sang out.

Hinata craned her head to the right, and grinned at the blonde. "I hugged-"

"Attacked!" Temari corrected.  
"Bitch! Fine, I _attacked _Temari, and we fell on the floor, then TenTen fell on us, and now we are in this position!" Hinata explained, receiving a hit on the head from Temari and an incredulous look from Hidan.  
Hinata just called her friend a bitch?!

"Yo, Blondie. What's up with you and Minnie?"  
"What is it with you and your damn insulting nicknames, yeah?!" Deidara grumbled, sitting himself beside the Jashinist.

"I dunno, seriously!" Hidan laughed.

"And plus, you can't call her Minnie, she has her hair down," Kisame pointed out. Hidan and Itachi, who had moved, both looked to confirm the information.

Indeed, it was correct, as Ino stood, fussing around a pouting TenTen.

"Well, fuck it all to hell! What in Jashin's name made her take out those shitty buns and do that, seriously?" Hidan muttered, rubbing his chin. Deidara kept quiet, flushing slightly, and averting his blue eyes, towards the door. He perked considerably.

"Sasori-no-danna, yeah!"

"Brat," Sasori responded in a monotone, as Sakura bounded forward and _attacked_, in Temari's words, Hinata.

"Sasori-san!" Hinata chided from her death grip with Sakura.  
"Sorry. Deidara," the puppeteer amended.

Kisame shifted his legs, stretching them out to their fullest, as Konan joined in making sure every single girl was okay.

"INO-CHAAN! My flower princess, are you okay?! Tobi was very worried about all of you, he could barely sleep!" the masked man yelled happily, careening and glomping all of them in one go.

"Hi Tobi-kun!" they all chorused as one, and then laughed even harder.

Zetsu appeared and nodded to the laughing girls. Hinata smiled, and Ino ran up to hug her senpai.  
Kakuzu followed after the plant man, and Konan handed him a wad of money, making him cheerful, as Pein entered the room.

"So, what time is it?" Sakura asked, after hugging everyone and thanking them. She was currently leaning against Hinata's legs, who was in between Hidan and her Itachi-senpai.

"Well, it's like seven in the evening. You got back at two this morning, so…" Kakuzu trailed off.

"Great! I'm hungry, who's hungry, cause I'm starving!" Hinata chirped merrily, grinning at everyone's bewildered expressions.  
"Hina-hime? Calm down, seriously!" Hidan chuckled nervously, as the Hyuuga smiled at him.

"Of course, Hidan-kun!" the girl laughed, running out to the kitchen, Sakura and TenTen following her.

* * *

"Deidara was fussing over TenTen so much!" Ino whispered exciteably to Temari and Konan, happy to be spilling the dish, so to speak.

"Ino, we both saw," Konan sighed, "and Pein was fussing over you as well."

The blonde blushed brightly, and turned away from her partner's blue eyes. "No way," she muttered.

"Yes-"

"And Itachi insisted on carrying you in too," Konan interrupted the ex-Sand kunoichi in a bored tone.

Temari scowled at the origami user and turned her head away, to look straight into the onyx eyes of the Uchiha.  
He smirked slightly, and shifted in his seat, pushing back the deep black hair that framed his face and Temari, unconsciously, licked her lips.

"Oh, my, God! Did Itachi, I mean _the_ Uchiha Itachi, just flush?!" Ino squealed quietly.  
Temari, whose eyes were riveted on said man anyway, looked harder, and noticed a slight flush on his cheek bones.

"Yes," she informed the two girls.

There was a minutes silence, then the three cackled into laughter, making the occupants of the silent room jump slightly.

* * *

"What to make, what to make?" Hinata mused, shuffling a few cans around the cupboard in her attempt to find something quick and easy to whip up.  
Sakura was sitting on the kitchen tabletop, and TenTen was leaning on the sink, watching each water droplet with fascination.

"There's some ramen in here. The put it in the microwave type," Sakura told her friend, opening the cupboard with her foot. Hinata scooped each ramen pot up and set the microwave timer.

"Hey, I want to tell you guys something…" TenTen trailed off, as the two girls immediately crowded her, with big shiny eyes.  
"What?!" they both chorused.

"Well… I kinda-"  
"Oh, it's the whole 'I like Deidara and he likes me back, yet we won't do anything about it' thing," Sakura sighed, moving away. Hinata pouted, a disappointed expression on her face.

"Yeah, well you can't talk!" TenTen shot back, blushing.  
"I so totally can!"

"What?!" TenTen and Hinata shrieked.  
"Yeah, he caught me as I fell backwards and kissed me on my forehead!" Sakura retorted happily.

There was a moments silence.

"Oh, I thought you meant proper lip lock action!" Hinata pouted again, swapping the ramen pots over.

"Yeah, like you and Hidan have!" Sakura snapped.  
"We got closer than you two!" Hinata growled, stepping up to the pinkette.

"Now, now! Let's not fight about this, please?" TenTen pleaded, placing restraining hands on both their shoulders.

The three girls burst out laughing again, and started mock fighting, ruffling each others hair and stuff.

"Ramen is done!" Hinata sang, placing all the ramen cups on two trays and balancing them perfectly in each hand.  
TenTen and Sakura skipped ahead of the Hyuuga, and held open the door.

"It was the quickest thing to do!" Hinata protested, as many eyebrows were arched at her.

Tobi yelped an excitable "Thank you!", restraining himself from glomping Hinata.

Kakuzu and Zetsu both nodded their thanks, before they left, to their own rooms, apparently preparing for bounty collecting and scouting.

Itachi, Sasori and Pein "Hn"-ed their thank you, to which Temari, Sakura and Ino smacked them upside the head.

Kisame and Deidara grinned and said "Cheers, beautiful," much to Hidan's disgust.

TenTen and Temari greedily snatched theirs, hugged Hinata round the neck and bounded off to fight for a seat.

Ino, Sakura and Konan also scrapped their way to the ramen, shouting out "Thanks, Hinata darling," along with jostling of each other.

Hidan simply took the two remaining cups, threw down the two trays and grinned down at Hinata. She reached for one of the ramen cups, when Hidan held it out of her reach.  
She whined helplessly, standing on her tip toes to try and reach it; But to no avail.

"Hidaan!" she whimpered.

"Admit that I look sexy shirtless," Hidan smirked.  
Everyone scoffed into their food, and the Jashinist sent glares round at each of them.

"I'll admit to it!" Ino, Sakura and Temari chirped, earning horrified glances from Pein, Sasori and Itachi.  
Hidan smirked at them, and winked.

"Hidan, honestly, I just want my damn food," Hinata sighed, holding her hand out.  
"Say it!"

"If we admit to it, will you give Hinata her food?" Konan asked, as TenTen nodded vigorously from beside the royal blue-eyed woman. Kisame rolled his eyes and Deidara pouted slightly.

"Come on, give me the ramen, damn you!" Hinata snapped, losing her patience.

She jumped desperately, but Hidan only laughed and jumped up onto a seat. He bent down slightly, putting his face a small distance from Hinata, who flushed.

"I dare ya," he breathed huskily, leaving Hinata shivering.  
Hinata's Konoha friends howled happily when they heard that, as Hinata scowled.

"What, yeah?" Deidara asked.  
"She will do a dare!" TenTen giggled happily.

Hinata took a deep breath.

"I think you look exceedingly sexy shirtless. Gimme my ramen!" she snatched it out of Hidan's hand and flopped onto the floor, stuffing her face as quickly as Naruto does.

* * *

Half an hour later, Temari and Konan had taken all the cups back into the kitchen, and then came back, found the girls all sprawled out in the middle of the floor, and the Akatsuki men lounging on seats around them.

"So, Hinata-chan… I hear you always do dares, yeah!" Deidara chuckled, as Hinata glared at him, Hyuuga style!

"Shut up, Deidara-chan!" she mocked. He pouted and turned away from her.  
Hinata then noticed that Hidan was watching her with more interest than normal.

"What?"  
"Nothing, Hina-hime. Nothing at all," he smirked slightly.

"WHY IS EVERYONE WATCHING ME?!" Hinata suddenly screamed, and every occupant in the room jumped and averted their gaze from the flushing Hyuuga.

"No, there was just a… bee, right by your head," Temari lied quickly, as Hinata glared at her.

Said girl paled even more, and jumped up, waving her arms frantically around her head.

"OMG, where is it, get it away from me!" Hinata shrieked, as the Konoha girls errupted into gleeful laughter.

"What did I do?"  
"Our little Hinata-chan is scared of the scary bees!" Ino giggled, as Hinata smacked Temari over the head, before sitting down with a scowl on her face.

"Hinata? Scared of bees?"  
"Alright, no need to rub it in and stuff! I like them for their uses, with the whole flowers and honey, but when they get really close to your face, it scares me!" Hinata defended herself, as the Akatsuki men started to laugh too.

"Itachi-senpai, what's your fear? I dare you to tell us!" Hinata snapped, glaring at the onyx haired Uchiha. He stopped chuckling and stared evenly back at her.  
"I don't have a fear," he stated simply.

"Sakura-chan? I dare you to tell me your fear!" Hinata said, not giving up.  
"Well… I won't say!"

"Chicken!" Hinata grinned, settling back against Hidan's legs.

"Yeah well… HEY! Shut up!" Sakura realised the insult, and launched herself at the Hyuuga.

"Sakura! You'll be paying for any damage you do here!" Pein warned, as Sakura's hand curled into a fist, and Itachi and Hidan both tensed, ready to leap to the rescue.

Sakura started shaking, and raised her head to start laughing so much she couldn't breathe.

"I never… Never thought, I would hear the day…. You called me… a chicken!" Sakura gasped, grabbing her stomach as she tried to breathe.  
Hinata giggled sweetly, and poked her side.

"To prove you aren't a chicken, I dare you to… to… get us all some sake, but you have the first five shot cups!" Hinata laughed happily. Sakura bounded out almost immediately, while everyone gawped at Hinata.

"Hina-hime, I never knew you were this… mad!" Hidan managed to find the word he found fit to describe the girl leaning against his legs.

She turned her head slightly and grinned with her tongue poking out.  
"Thanks, Hidan-kun!"

Everyone sweat dropped

"That wasn't a compliment, baka…"

* * *

Five shot glasses later - ten for Sakura! - they were actually in the middle of a truth or dare game. "See, 'tachi, over here, doesn't appear to be that different!" Temari hiccupped, waving her sixth glass towards the stoic Uchiha.

"Temari, maybe it's cause you are different on alcohol!" Ino grumbled, curled up beside Pein.

"I dare 'tachi to give me a kiss!" the ex-Sand kunoichi stated boldly. Everything was silent, apart from a quiet wolf whistler, who was still in her seat against Hidan's legs.

Itachi stood up, slightly swaying and stalked towards Temari, gripped her face and pressed his lips against hers. Everyone, including the wolf whistler, went silent.

"Gosh woman, you never shut up!" Itachi murmured, nicking her sake cup, and swigging it down. Temari stared at him, fascinated, and followed him to his seat, where she sat down on his lap, threw her arms round his neck and promptly kissed him again.

"Well… That's one couple sorted!" Konan giggled, as Kisame filled her seventh cup up. They both swigged it down as one, and Kisame ruffled her hair.

"Two," Sasori stated mildly, as Konan reached up to kiss the blue-skinned man's lips.

"Hina-hime, I fucking dare you to… take off that damn tight top of yours!" Hidan grinned down at her.  
Hinata stood up, turned to face Hidan, and got out a kunai. She dragged the blade up the fabric of the black top, until it reached her neck, and ripped it off.

Hidan stared at her happily, before taking her into his arms and running out the door, as she laughed in a slightly tipsy way.

"Three… Four… Five…" Sakura laughed, as Deidara pushed TenTen onto the sofa, and she shrieked a,

"No, Dei! In your room, damnit!"

and they left. Kisame and Konan had left just after Hidan had run out, and Itachi and Temari had disappeared really quickly.

Ino and Pein were currently making out, on the way to the door, which was executed really well, since they didn't fall over, bump into things or break lip contact!

"We could always make it six," Sasori breathed down her neck, and the very tipsy Sakura shuddered.

"Of course we can, baby!" she giggled, turning round and ravishing his mouth with hers, her tongue trying to gain entrance.

Sasori stood up, and Sakura's legs instantly wrapped round his small waist, locking at the ankles as the puppeteer strode towards his room, ignoring all the yelps of pleasure bouncing down the corridors.

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Guess what is in the next chapter!!  
**Kaka-baka ~~~ **Can I have Kakashi back as my name?  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** XP And if you guessed lemon, damn right you are, seriously!  
**Kaka-baka ~~~ **Wolfie!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Be a good little ninja and ask the reviewers to…  
**Kaka-baka ~~~ **Please read and review!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Thankies!!  
**Kakashi ~~~ **Oh thank Kami (poofs away)  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **… …. … ………. .. HELEFTMEH?! (cries) Anywho, do read and review, or favourite, or something, that makes me happy… Otherwise Zetsu will come and EAT YOU!!! (holds up angry chibi Zetsu)


	10. Chapter 10 Lemonyish

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Right… Time to sort this out!  
**Jiraiya ~~~** The rating has gone up for a reason -  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **This chapter is the reason -  
**Jiraiya ~~~ **Don't read if you don't like lemon -  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Although, I think it's not that good a lemon -  
**Jiraiya** But it is for your safety!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Of eyes and mind… That's what Ero-sennin means! XD  
**Jiraiya ~~~ **Naruto got to you and told you my name then, huh?  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **I will never blame a fellow friend! (points at Kabuto quickly)  
**Jiraiya ~~~ **Suuuuuuuuure…  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Read on, my lovely reviewers, whom I adore!! (tackleglomps her reviewers and favouriters and alerters of this story!!) BTB - by the by ... Don't ask! - If you don't want to read this, wait for chapter 11, cause you don't need to read this one to understand Chapter 11. Just thought I would throw it out there!!

* * *

**What happened?**

Hinata opened her eyes blearily, her head pounding and her neck sore, as well as in between her legs.  
Someone shifted, and she turned her head slightly, to see Hidan rolling over onto his side, to face her. She smiled at his softness whilst he slept, the way his hair was wild and his neck bitten and -

Wait… How did that get there?

She moved closer to examine these bruises, when Hidan's scent washed over her, and she breathed in, relishing the scent, and closed her eyes for a moment…

~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~

Hidan prowled towards her, much like a lion, his eyes sweeping up and down her body, as Hinata giggled sweetly.

"Hidan." she whispered, beckoning him, trying to get this pleasure started as quickly as possible.

Hidan immediately bounded over and smashed his mouth against hers, tongue darting in quick as a snake, as she gasped at the sudden contact. Spark flew behind her closed eyes, and Hidan felt his stomach squirm.  
Beneath the slight alcohol, Hinata tasted like vanilla and orange, and he groaned into her mouth.

Hinata smiled at the vibrations, and started to battle his tongue, pushing against it in a huge effort. _He smells, and tastes like cinnamon. How strange. _Hinata pondered, as Hidan won the tongue battle, and pushed her back onto the bed, pouncing on top of her and biting her neck like crazy.

"Hidan!" Hinata gasped, as she felt her skin split slightly, and Hidan's tongue rush to the blood. Would he turn into his curse form?

"Don't worry, Hime. I would never sacrifice my Hina-hime." he purred, as if reading her mind and snuggling in between her legs.  
Hinata groaned at the contact and wrapped her arms round his bare shoulders to kiss him.

Pushing him off only to pounce on top of him, Hinata grinned before kissing him furiously, passionately, her tongue darting in and battling for dominance, that Hidan lost rather quickly.  
Hidan stared up at the Hyuuga, as she bent to bite his neck.

She gave him a cheeky grin, and then dragged her teeth down his neck. Hidan grunted, as she did it again and again, until, finally, she drew a small spot of blood. She immediately began to suck it, to try and get some blood out, before kissing down to his chest, where she suddenly produced a kunai and traced a small line across his chest.  
Hidan groaned as her little tongue curiously lapped it up.

"Hina-hime, I never knew you liked my blood that much,"  
"Well, I thought I'd give it a another try"  
"And?"

"Yummy," Hinata smirked up at the silver haired man, as he arched on eyebrow. Oh he was so turned on right now. He gathered her up in his arms, ripping her shirt and shorts off in the same motion as he threw her back on the bed.  
Hinata scrambled to take off her bra, and then, as soon as that popped open, reached to Hidan's trousers, as the Jashinist attacked her chest.

Despite the intense pleasure, Hinata managed to get the trousers off that slim waist, and he wriggled out of his boxers.  
Hinata's eyes widened at the sight, and her shyness instantly returned. She blushed and closed her eyes, to control her breathing.

Hidan reached down, inside her panties, and slowly started to slip his fingers inside her, as she moaned softly, whilst he continued to kiss and bite her large chest.  
He quickened the pace of his fingers, his thumb massaging that little bundle of nerves, as Hinata started to lose control just that little bit more.

"Hina-hime, I'm gonna actually try not to hurt you." Hidan breathed against her thigh, as he rolled off her panties. Hinata flushed even deeply, as she felt his hardness brush against her core.

Hidan bent down, and for once in the passionate evening, kissed her softly, lovingly, as he gently pushed in. Hinata bit down on her lip, as Hidan rested his hips against hers.  
"Ready, Hime?" He whispered.

Hinata nodded, and the Jashinist began to move, faster and faster, at each moan that erupted from the woman.  
Eventually, it became passionate, fast paced love making, and Hinata banged her head on his headboard a few times, dragged her nails down his back, bit his shoulder as he kissed her neck in return to the heavy thrusting and-

~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~

Hidan wrapped an arm round her waist, and Hinata turned to watch him again.  
That might be why her head hurt then, and where he got those bruises. While watching him, she remembered Shikamaru telling them about Asuma's murderer, but not, was like. How he was lethal, unforgiving and a horrible person. Completely different to the man he truly, truly was…

She smiled softly at her sleeping lover, in all his cuteness, and turned to bury into his chest, falling asleep in his soft embrace.

* * *

Sasori almost bolted upright, but couldn't; He appeared to have someone lying on his chest.  
He glanced down to see Sakura, her hair spilling over his shoulders, and the two of them naked, her legs in between his. He leant his head back again, as Sakura's steady breathing lulled his mind back…

~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~

Sasori carried Sakura to her room, as the pinkette moved down to kiss his neck.  
Sasori tried to place her on the bed, but slipped on top of her, slipping downwards and finding his heads crushed against her modest chest.

Sakura giggled and started to unbutton the shirt, slipping it off her shoulders and throwing it on the floor. Sasori grinned, and started kissing her stomach, all the way to her shorts, which he slipped off easily, leaving a flushed and giggling Sakura in her bra and underwear.

"That's no fair, Sasori," Sakura pouted, leaning forwards on her knees. Her hands curled into fists amongst his shirt, before ripping it off, leaving the shirt torn in half.

Sasori arched an eyebrow, while Sakura giggled in a tipsy kind of way.

"Sakura, lie back," he purred, crawling up her body, and settling down in between her legs.

The medic ninja pouted and rolled Sasori over, so she led on top.  
"Not a chance, sweetheart," she smirked, before trailing her tongue down to the waistband of Sasori's shorts.  
The shudder ran it's way all up Sasori's body, as Sakura removed the shorts and practically tore his boxers apart to get to what she wanted.

Sasori glanced up at her ceiling, and groaned in pleasure as he felt her tongue run up and down his length.  
He gripped her head as her mouth enveloped him completely, and within a few seconds, of Sakura's tongue and hot cavern of a mouth, he squirted out into her mouth.

Cheekily, Sakura wriggled out of her underwear, and sat directly on Sasori's hips, before shifting backwards, and guiding him into her cunt.  
They both moaned, as Sakura started grinding downwards.

Sasori reached up and started fondling her breasts, as Sakura's pace quickened, and he started to thrust up into her-

~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~

Sakura, at this point, stretched out like a cat, and he gazed down at his sleeping beauty.  
She had killed him, come to think of it… But she was too adorable to stay mad at!

"Gosh, Sakura, what are you doing to me?" he whispered, kissing her sweet, unsurprisingly cherry smelling hair, and closing his eyes.

* * *

Pein nuzzled his head into the soft cushion beneath him, as it rose and fell softly, and something thrummed away underneath his ear…

Wait…

The leader of Akatsuki pulled his chin up onto the cushion, and opened his eyes blearily.  
Ino was lying out, his head currently resting on her chest, as her eyes scrunched closed, and her blonde hair fanned out around her head on… his desk.  
Pein grunted quietly, and lifted himself up, only to almost fall off the edge of the desk.

He noted he was naked too, and looked around his office. Papers and pens and mission files had been swept off onto the floor, Ino had a pair of glasses lying beside her head, and he felt very happy.

Oh yeah!

~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~

Ino led him down towards his office, a couple of objects in her hands, often rewarding him with a slow, tongue filled kiss as he followed her obediently.

"Ino, come on!" he whined, as she pulled away for the sixth time.  
"Pein, be quiet, this will make it more fun!" she winked, opening his door, and pulling him to sit on his chair.

She turned away for a split second and turned back around, pouting sexily, and cocking her hip to the side.

Pein just gaped at her. She was wearing a small pair of thin, black rimmed glasses, that made her look very, very mature, and a pencil tucked behind her ear, pushing those soft, honey smelling locks behind her ear too.

"Why do you-"

"Look like a secretary? Because I'm a naughty one, at that," Ino purred, crawling onto the desk and kneeling in front of Pein. Her skirt was hitched up, and the smooth, slightly sun-kissed skin of her thigh was showing. Pein stroked it, and she shuddered, leaning in, and undoing the buttons on her blouse, revealing a lacy, floral bra underneath.

In one swift movement, Pein pulled her off the desk, and had her hook her legs round his waist. She giggled and started sucking on his neck, and then wriggled out of his grasp, which surprised him to no end. She turned and swept the papers and everything on top of the desk, off, in one smooth, sexily done, motion.

"Ino…" Pein breathed, as she led out on the desk. He pulled off her skirt, her bra, her pants, as she hastened to undo his cloak, his mesh t-shirt and his trousers.

Soon they were both naked, and Pein was thrusting inside her at a frantic pace, as the desk jolted, and Ino moaned and writhed beneath him.

To herself, it had hurt when he first entered, but his size and his speed was becoming more and more pleasurable.

Pein could feel the sparks starting at his toes, where they curled against the floor, and his hands, gripping Ino's long legs as they rested against his shoulders, the heat moving up his legs and into his groin, as he began slamming into her, faster and faster, encouraged by her moans and screams and-

~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~

Ino shifted, shivering from the coldness that enveloped her, once Pein had moved.  
He covered her body with his own, pulling his tossed off cloak over the two of them, and settling his head back down onto his "pillow".

How on earth did this Konoha kunoichi steal his attention that quickly?

Ino's fingers began to stroke his orange spikes of hair, and he was lulled to sleep by her heartbeat and her fingers massaging wonders into his head.

* * *

TenTen let out a deep breath, as her brown eyes stared at the ceiling of a certain blonde artist' room.

Said artists was asleep… On top of her.  
His head was resting right by her neck, and his hand curled into her brown hair that lay mussed around her head. She turned her eyes to his hand, and smiled at the little slit of the mouth, that lay nestled into his palm.

~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~

TenTen had demanded they went into Deidara's room - So here they were.

TenTen was being held against the wall, being supported by Deidara's body that was pressed against hers, and one hand, that rested on her hip, the thumb stroking circles as he sucked on her neck.

"Dei-Deidara!" TenTen gasped, threading her fingers through his hair, as he lifted her shirt over her head, and placed one hand on her breasts, kneading it softly as he unclipped her bra and started to kiss the other.

"I can do more than that, yeah," he breathed huskily.

So he did.

His hand changed, so the entire hand enveloped her left breast, and his mouth on the hand got to work, sucking and licking, as TenTen started gasping and squirming.  
She hooked her legs round his waist, and furiously ripped his top with a kunai, her fingers pausing only to trace the interesting "tattoo" just below his right collarbone, before wandering over the muscles of his stomach and to the low-slung jeans.

He grunted, wriggling his hips as she pushed the jeans down a bit more, taking the boxers down with them. She could feel him, just poking her shorts, and throbbing.

"Deidara, just do it, please, do it!" she yelped as the mouth on the left hand licked her hip bone, and the mouth on her breast nipped the rosy bud.

Deidara grinned happily, nuzzling her neck with his nose.  
She dropped her legs from his waist, and shimmied out of the small shorts, and Deidara groaned at the bright red lacy knickers she had on.

She winked as she pulled those off, and immediately, she was back up against the wall, Deidara's chest squashing hers and his mouth on hers, whilst his right hand explored the newly uncovered area.

TenTen moaned against his tongue, and Deidara smiled, before removing that hand.  
The weapons mistress almost collapsed, but Deidara thrust himself in so quickly, she gripped his hair and yowled in pleasure.

Keeping himself inside her still, he pushed her up against the wall even more, and looked her right in the eyes, as he began to thrust some more.

TenTen began to grind her hips against his, in an effort to make the angle even more pleasurable, as sparks began to fly beneath her closed lids, and the feeling built up in her lower abdomen, Deidara thrusting faster and faster -

~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~

Deidara moaned quietly in his sleep, her name slipped out in the same moan.  
TenTen smiled at him, and stroked his hair.

He may have killed her best friend… But that was just orders. He's a sweetheart really.  
TenTen giggled. Deidara would tickle her senseless if she called him sweetheart!

She snuggled down as best as she could, what with Deidara lying on her, and breathed in his scent of fresh air and clay, before falling asleep again.

* * *

Temari sat bolt upright, as you would if someone's hand was stroking your thigh in lazy circles, and you had a banging headache…

She looked to see the Itachi Uchiha, _the_ Itachi Uchiha, asleep beside her, in _her_ bed and looking _happy_.

Temari noted that the breeze was hitting her naked chest, and Itachi also had a bare, lean, muscled chest…

She stopped herself leaning down to it, and stared at the wall in front of her, massaging her temples to try and regain memories of last night.  
You never know, she could be up for another round if she got enough, Temari smirked to herself…

~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~

Itachi just seemed to want more and more of her lips, the way he undressed her and kept coming back to kiss her lips, until she stood completely naked and being kissed by quite possibly, the most wanted S-class ninja in the country.  
Itachi pressed his hands to her thighs and started tracing lazy circular patterns, while Temari started on his fishnet muscle shirt. She could already see that chest, and she wanted it…

As soon as that was off, she dropped to her knees and pulled off his trousers and boxers, all in one sweep.

Itachi gripped two of her ponytails, and pulled her up, just as she started caressing his cock with her tongue, and smashed his lips onto hers again.

Temari started pushing him backwards, towards her bed, and as his legs hit the bed, they buckled, and the two fell, Temari on top, onto the bed, still kissing furiously.

Whilst Itachi was busy kissing her neck, Temari suddenly plunged herself down onto him, erupting moans from herself and from the Uchiha beneath - and inside - her.

She placed one hand on his abdomen, curling her fingers into the muscle at every thrust she made, as Itachi's head rolled backwards, and his hips rose, and they yowled in pleasure as Itachi began to shake from the pleasure about to explode inside her, as her legs tensed and trembled at the jolts of electricity that ran down at every thrust the two made with perfect rhythm with each other.

Temari curled her fingers deeper, making indentations on the Uchiha's skin, her head tipping backwards, as -

~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~

Itachi's hand was starting to make circles just on the sensitive skin of her body, below her right breast.  
Temari turned, only to see him still asleep, with a peaceful expression on his handsome face.

Temari smirked slightly. Maybe when he woke up, _he_ could be on top!

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **I bet you all hate me for cutting it short… Or for just writing the lemon XP  
**Jiraiya ~~~ **…..  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Ero-sennin is speechless. But you only need to shake your backside to get him drooling!! ;P  
**Jiraiya ~~~ **Silly little Wolfie… Ero-sennin… Pfft!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Anywho, Ero-sen- ….. Fine, Jiraiya-sama, please say the thingamajig!  
**Jiraiya ~~~** Please read and review!! Also, Wolfie-chan hasn't forgotten Konan and Kisame, it's just... You'll find out why in the next chapter!! ;P  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~** (Is happy that she has over 50 reviewers, and will give everyon who has reviewed so far their favourite character, wrapped in a bow!! XP)


	11. Chapter 11

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **(waves to the readers) Kanky? Lemme go now!  
**Kankurou ~~~ **(drops the chakra strings) Sorry. HI!!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Hey, are you happy I've _finally _updated?? And did you people have a good christmas?? YOU DESERVE IT!!  
**Kankurou ~~~ **Don't scare them, Silv!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Leave me alone... NO WAIT, DON'T!  
**Kankurou ~~~ **=.=# Anywho, SilverWolfStar doesn't own Naruto... You know what the disclaimer is, people!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Mwahahha, you guys are gonna hate meh!! XP  
**Kankurou ~~~ **..... Just read, please... And review.... She may have also messed up the title... But Silv doesn't care, it's about the actual writing in the chapter, rather than the title... Maybe I shouldn't have pointed it out... heh....  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **(evil laughing in the background)

* * *

**Hell hath no fury, like a woman's wrath.**

Hinata was happy. No, she was beyond happy; she picked up a top, and slipped it on, before pulling the rosary beads out from underneath the fabric, and touching the sign of Jashin.

Hidan watched her getting dressed in his room, and felt a sense of accomplishment.  
He had Jashin-worshipper for a girlfriend!

Hinata turned to Hidan and pounced on him, his lower body covered with the duvet, but his muscled torso open to her teeth and tongue.

The two Akatsuki members were reminded of the last night, as Hinata licked a trail of blood from Hidan. Hidan pushes her shoulders, as she sat up.

"We should wait again. We need to go get you a fucking sacrifice though, seriously," Hidan thought for a moment, and Hinata clambered off the bed and went to the door.

"You think, and I'll go make us all breakfast. I'm sure everyone is hungry," she turned at the door to Hidan. "And don't hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself doing what? Hinata? I don't fucking get it, seriously!"

* * *

Ino smirked, pulling Pein out of his office and down towards the delicious aroma drifting from the kitchen. She was happy as anything. Well, she had got, quite possibly, the most powerful man known to be her boyfriend… and all with a simple eyelash-flutter!

"Ino-chan, I wanna do that again!" Pein whined, squeezing her hand that was grasped firmly in his.

"Hush, Pein. If the others notice you are whinging at me, they'll think you are going soft and demand stuff!" Ino lied swiftly. She wasn't even sure what she was thinking last night, but, that naughty secretary thing managed to get her pleasure sorted!

Pein nodded at Ino's words, and silently pushed in front, keeping himself in front of Ino, his mouth set in a grim line, though his eyes were brighter, from all the happiness.

"Hina-chan!" Ino chirped, swiftly turning past the Akatsuki leader, and entering the kitchen to hug the Hyuuga from behind.

Pein laughed inwardly, raising his hands to place behind his head and strolled on down to the living room, meeting Sakura's and Sasori's gaze as they walked past his room.

Sakura continued on towards the kitchen, and Pein glanced at Sasori.

"Yes," Sasori murmured.

"Same," Pein smirked.

* * *

Temari couldn't help but stroke his hair, as he lay on top of her.

Itachi sighed, content, and pushed himself up, to hover above her again.  
"You know… I think you're better on top," he smirked, as she giggled and blushed.

"Well, maybe you just need some training. Practice makes perfect!" she laughed, as her rolled to the side, and she swung her long legs over the edge of the bed.

"Practice makes what? … HOLY MOTHER OF ALL! MY EYES!" TenTen screamed, throwing herself out into the hallway and onto Deidara, who groaned in annoyance.

"Tennie, we just did that, yeah," he grumbled, pressing his lips to her neck and biting.

"No, I mean… Kami, my eyes!" she yelped, jumping back up and looking into the room again.

Temari was in shorts and a top now, yet Itachi stayed shirtless.

"Well, if your eyes hurt, why did you look in again?" Temari smirked.  
TenTen rolled her eyes.

"So you…"  
"Yeah. And you…"  
"Yeah," TenTen grinned, before being tackled out the door by a squealing Temari. Deidara poked his head in, and stared at Itachi.

"Can I … help you?" the Uchiha asked, bending down to pick up his shirt.

"Look… I know I don't really like you, since you all but… forced me into this organization… But I sorta like it now, thanks to Tennie, yeah. And I think we should start being friends, now, kinda…"

Itachi arched an eyebrow at the obviously uncomfortable blonde and shrugged his clothed shoulders.

"Well, there's no need to be a bastard about it, yeah," Deidara grumbled, pouting a little and jutting his hip out.

Itachi smirked, and rubbed his knuckles into the blonde, shiny, hair as he passed by the artist.  
"OI!""

Are you coming?" Itachi paused, looking over his shoulder, only to duck the arm swinging towards him.

"What the hell are you doing down there, yeah? I was just being friendly!"

Itachi shook his head.

"Come here, let's walk," Deidara slung his arm over Itachi's shoulder in a friendly manner, before jerking the two of them back, so as not to be stampeded upon by five girls.

"Crap, yeah! We could have been fucking killed!"

* * *

"Aw, bless Deidara and his cuteness!" Ino laughed, stretching up towards the sun, much like a flower.

"I know, it was all '_We could have been fucking killed!_'. He overreacts so much, it's hilarious!" Temari giggled, ducking a stone thrown by one weapons mistress.

"You know, I haven't seen Ko-chan or Sushi-chan," Hinata trailed off at all the suggestive eyebrow wriggling. "What?"

"Oh, Hinata, she's doing what you were doing last night with your Jashin boyfriend!" Sakura laughed, as Hinata scowled at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Look, he even gave you his… Oh… Hinata, are you -"

"Pregnant?!" the three remaining girls screeched, only to be sworn at by Hinata.

"I'm going out with Hidan tonight, and becoming a Jashin Worshipper properly!" Hinata smiled, help Sakura to her feet.

"As in… immortal?"  
"As in immortal," the Hyuuga confirmed.

"Aw, together forever and ever!" Ino squealed. "What? I'm a hopeless romantic, leave me alone!"

The five girls sat on the grass, a little bit away from the base entrance, in a clearing in the middle of the forest beside the entrance.

"You know, all those times being with Shikamaru-kun, cloud watching, it's really stuck with me…" Ino sighed, looking up at the sky and watching the fluffy clouds float on by.

"Kiba-kun would so ruin this moment… he's fucking scream or jump around or some shitty side-splitting thing like that!" Hinata giggled. No one really gasped at her language. Hinata was no longer the prim and proper, shy girl. She was on her way to becoming a Jashinist.

"You know, I could very soon be able to fly up in the clouds," TenTen smiled, her fingers rubbing over the fabric of a pouch.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ms. Yamanaka, I shall tell you! Me and Deidara stopped by Zetsu this morning after we got dressed… Zetsu has a sample of Dei-kun's blood, and will ask Leader permission, before inserting that blood into my arm. I shall be an artist!"

"Art isn't fleeting, idiot!" Sakura retorted, sitting up to stare at the brunette.

"Well, it isn't long lasting, that's for sure! How dare you insult mine and Dei-kun's art!"  
"How dare you insult Sasori-kun's art!"

"Girls, girls… Stop this silly bickering between friends!" Temari shushed, closing her eyes as the sun beat down on her.

The wind breathed through the leafy canopy, allowing some leaves to float down and brush against the five females.

"I miss Konoha… only sometimes, though. I think I miss Shino-kun and Kiba-kun bickering. Kurenai soothing me after a fight with Father. Neji-niisan, and Hanabi, and getting missions with my team. I kinda miss it…"

"I can't believe I'm saying this when I say I miss Gai and Lee going on and on about '_Youth and it's youthfulness_' and Neji-kun always groaning about it, eye-rolling and hitting Lee when he gets to over-excited. Not in a bad way… Heh… And I miss Gaara-kun and Kankurou, coming over for visits, with Temari-chan! Especially pranking Kanky, it's very amusing!"

"I wish my team could see me now. I'm a stronger person than ever! Naruto-kun was always sweet, but as soon as Sasuke-teme got back, he seemed to want to get… even stronger and left me. And Sai is good, I like watching him draw… I guess that's what I miss the most. And Kakashi and all of his crap excuses for being late to every meeting he organized!"

"I miss cloud watching with Shikamaru-kun. Eating barbeque with Chouji. Training with Asuma-senpai. Working in the flower shop, with mum and dad, or on my own, being able to help people with their romantic lives, of comfort them when they need to buy sad flowers… I miss my team the most…"

"I miss Suna. The sand is amazing, especially when me, Gaara and Kankurou, sit up on a cliff, watching the stars and moon, and Gaara makes shapes with the sand. It's so pretty. I miss visiting Konoha too, training with Tennie, Lee and Neji-kun… Those spars are always fast and furious, you know?"

All five girls sighed as one, closing their eyes, relaxing and thinking of the things they missed the most.

* * *

Kiba sniffed the air, and paused.

Naruto crashed into him, in a heated discussion with Neji, and the two toppled forwards, Kiba managing to regain both their balance, before smacking the blonde round the head.

"Idiot! I can smell people!" he growled, before turning to the right, and closing his eyes in concentration.  
Neji activated his Byakugan, and stared at where Kiba was facing.

"I can see five figures. Their chakra are quite strong. I vote we go to see if they've seen Temari, TenTen, Hinata, Ino and Sakura," Neji turned to Kakashi and Asuma, his eyes colder with the Byakugan, and he glared, his mouth twitching slightly.

"Fine, we will go ask. But be aware. If it's enemy-"

"Are you going to lecture us? What a drag, if I'm perfectly honest," Shikamaru interrupted Kakashi, closing his eyes in annoyance.

Kakashi huffed and jumped in the direction, Neji and Kiba in front, leading with the Hyuuga eyes and the Inuzuka nose.

Sasuke and Gaara were jumping side by side, glad they could finally sort things out that they messed up.  
Naruto was, as usual, buzzing with excitement, and Shikamaru was just behind the Kyuubi container, his gaze occasionally flickering up to the sky, at the clouds floating by, the two older jounin behind him.

Kiba stopped again, dropping into a crouch, and this time, there was no blundering about; Everyone was poised, on their toes, or in a crouch, as Neji gestured them all forward.

Kakashi and Asuma dropped down first, only to see five Akatsuki cloaks splayed out on the ground, and five figures opposite to them.

Kiba, then Neji and Shikamaru jumped down, flanking the older shinobi, Naruto flanking Kiba and Gaara flanking his blonde friend.  
Sasuke flipped down beside Shikamaru, his Sharingan activated, glaring at the figures in the shadows.

Kiba sniffed once, and the hostile position within him faltered.

"Hi… Hina-hime?" he barely breathed, yet one of the figures, covered in shady grey, flinched away.

"Hinata… Come on… Please, I can smell you, even though… You smell different… Let's go home… Come home with me, please…" Kiba started to beg, Akamaru crouched on his belly at his companion's feet, whining softly.

"Home?! Well then, we'll be leaving!" an arrogant voice drifted from the shadows, one that only belonged to a sandy blonde Suna kunoichi.

"Temari-neechan?" Gaara asked, in a soft voice. Most of the group turned to stare at him in disbelief. The Kazekage was sounding like an innocent five year-old.

"… Neechan? Since when did you call me that?" Temari asked, stepping forward slightly, her eyes locked with Gaara, bending to retrieve the Akatsuki cloak tossed on the ground.

"You're in Akatsuki?" Neji asked, attempting to step forward, when Asuma stopped him.

"Hai, Neji-niisan," Hinata smiled, a dangerous sort of smile, collecting her cloak, and the other three.

The two kunoichis evaporated back into the shadows, where their were two yelps of pain, and a slight scuffle.

Kiba had his eyes locked on the shadows, obviously trying to decipher Hinata's figure.

"Is… is Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and TenTen with you, Temari, Hinata?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Hinata was a really sweet loving girl… Why was she here?

There was silence, from the five figures, and the retrieval group shifted anxiously. Were they deciding whether or not to reveal themselves?

Suddenly, a rain of weapons were flung out at them, from the shadows, and a glove-covered fist hit the ground behind them, as they all jumped to avoid the weapons.

Ino's laughter pitched in, as a stab was executed perfectly to Shikamaru's arm. He winced and jumped into the trees, as Sasuke blew a fireball into the trees opposite.

A wall of earth pulled itself up, protecting the side the five figures were on, as a water dragon took out the water ball. Everyone from the revtrieval mission gasped - in amazement and shock.

* * *

"PEIN!" Sakura burst into the room, her emerald eyes glinting with excitement, that only showed during a fight.

"Sakura?" the leader acknowledged her entrance with a raised eyebrow.

Sasori sat up a bit straighter, tossing his book aside, to smirk at his bed companion.

"Konoha Shinobi. Nara, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Sabaku, Hatake and Sarutobi. Attacking me and the girls." the pinkette reported, deadly serious.

Hidan was already out of his seat and dashing to the door, Itachi, Konan and Kisame close behind him.

"You girls going to be okay, until we get there?" Pein asked, his lips turned down into a scowl, as Deidara yanked Tobi, who had hold of Zetsu, out of the door, Kakuzu following grumbling.

Sakura nodded, as the leader swept past her. Sasori approached her, and pressed his lips to her.

"You'll get that once this is over…" he whispered, to thin air, as the clone poofed out of existence.

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Lulz, sorta cliffy thing going on there, ne?  
**Kankurou ~~~ **Well, yeah, but… I want my sister home!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Aw, you are a sweetheart!! :D  
**Kankurou ~~~ **Shurrup…

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Now then, my lovely reviewers, I have a big participation thingamajig… I don't know what to call it, alright?!

I need a character, from you, to take part in the story… I won't take characters if they are written in a review, I'll only consider them if they are in a message, sent to me.

All I need, description wise, are ;

Name

Age

Rank

Village

Family

Looks / Appearance

Abilities / Fighting style

Personality

Love Interest - see below…

And, if you really want, any quotes that the OC's tend to say.

The charcters for the love interests, that are currently available, I'll give you ages too, are -

Shikamaru Nara, 24 - **SilverWolfStar**

Chouji Akimichi, 24 - **Felix the Eeveetrainer**

Shino Aburame, 24 - **NyA AnY**

Kiba Inuzuka, 24 - **Lala girl in lala land**

Naruto Uzumaki, 24 - **MsEvilbabe**

Sasuke Uchiha, 24 - **Paper Kunai**

Sai, 25 - (he is older than Naruto… I checked!! :D) - **Unico Luna Angelo**

Neji Hyuuga, 25 - **The Black Rose 1995**

Rock Lee, 25 - **xMidnight-Spiritx**

Gaara, 24 - **Eikyuu the Jellykage**

Kankurou, 26 - **SilverWolfStar**

Hey, I'm allowed to have two characters for my OC's … it's my story!! XP

So, I hope to get your OC's in, and, please, don't be disappointed if the character you wanted goes… I will try to fit you in with another one… Like, Kotetsu and Izumo, if possible… So, just get those OC profiles rolling into my inbox, and I hope to get the chapter up soon.

I hope you all had a good Christmas!

**Kankurou ~~~ **What OC have you given me?  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Shurrup!Oh! And, summons wise, for your OC, I'm afraid…

Cats

Wolves

Panthers

Cheetahs

Dragons

Are taken… I mean, if ya wanna do frogs, explain how, or dogs, cause I tend to associate them with Inuzuka's…

Come on, honestly, if ya want me to update, I need a profile for an OC... I won't tell you the ending, cause that just ruins the story, ne? So, come on!! I think I might give it a week... Otherwise I'll have to make my own .... For everyone left..... (troublesome XP)

**Kankurou ~~~ **But please read and review, and get those OC profile's in!  
**Both ~~~ **LOVES YA!! XP

If you are only just reading this, all the characters have been chosen for a love interest... So I guess the OC taking in thingy has ended... YUS! I can update quicker... Wait... That might not be a good thing for me DX Nah, course it is, I get to have more lovely reviews!! :D S'later my darling readers and possibly reviewers!  
=^.^=


	12. Chapter 12

**I Expect Celebrations!**

A pair of luminous yellow eyes glared out of the darkness. The shinobi next to him was leering.

"Send that note out… We shall give Tsunade-san a month and a half… before we attack Konoha, to gain Sasuke-kun… and Naruto-kun," a raspy voice echoed eerily into the silence.

Light flooded the room, and ninja cheered up at their leader, slouched in a chair, the medic shinobi in glasses beside him.

* * *

Twin tornadoes were whirling round and round the once peaceful clearing, almost like they were chasing after the pink blur that would throw trees their way.  
A shadow snaked it's way beneath the pink blur, but the large weapon she had summoned whipped out at the shadow user, who had to dive sideways, to avoid contact from both the large weapon and a Hyuuga's fireball.

Wind sliced through the air, some carrying sand, that was constantly moving due to weapons being thrown all around him.

Kakashi and Asuma were running around trying to stop the fighting; they wanted all their shinobi back home in once piece, thank you very much, when a loud, quite feral, roar erupted, and Hidan charged in, leaping over towards Sasuke Uchiha, who faltered in his attacking Hinata.

Neji took Hinata's distraction as a chance to sneak up and close off a chakra point.

Yet as soon as he touched her, she disappeared in a _poof_, reappearing behind him, and kneeing him in the back, causing him to fly forward on his hands and knees, near Temari, who stamped down on his hand, grinning sweetly at the same time.

Naruto was helping Kiba and Akamaru, the trio bleeding badly from various cuts they had received from the pink blur.

Shikamaru was busy avoiding Ino's mind control jutsu, ducking behind bushes and leaping into trees, trying to catch her shadow with a pair of trench knives; but of course all those years training and sparring against each other have their downsides.

TenTen let out a mini shriek, as Deidara stabbed the needle, containing his blood, into her arm. Then, carrying the brunette, they jumped up onto the bird, and flew upwards.

"Don't worry, Tennie-chan, yeah. It will only take a few minutes," he murmured, as sand began to chase him up into the sky, and the bird swerved delicately. He stayed focused on TenTen's palms, watching intently, and often chucking off small clay animals down below.

Konan and Kisame, on the ground, decided to take on Kiba and Akamaru, leaving their cherry blossom to see to Uzumaki. Kiba snarled at the blue skinned man, and the many paper clones of the blue haired woman, and leapt again in the Gatsuuga whirlwinds.

Itachi slipped in back to back with his bed companion, smirking as he felt her shift to press closer. He turned his gaze onto Sasuke, who was mid-battle with Hidan.

Sasuke gaped at his older brother, jumping over the madly swinging scythe, and Itachi nodded. Neji hurtled towards the older Uchiha, who waited patiently, before clutching his wrist as it headed for his shoulder, and throwing the Hyuuga over him and Temari.

Sasori was working the puppets well, also controlling Sakura to move quicker and quicker. Naruto had red eyes at the moment, and was avoiding most of the fatal wounds, but not all of Sakura's fist.

It seemed every time she hit him, he smiled more and more, as if happy he could see and feel his old friend.

"**STOP IT RIGHT NOW!**" Pein shouted suddenly, using the jutsu that he normally called the members for a meeting.

Kiba and Akamaru sort of… collapsed out of their Gatsuuga, and Konan's clones disappeared, as Kisame halted his huge sword.

Naruto stopped jumping all the weapons, and Sakura was jolted backwards into Sasori's body by the chakra strings. All of the puppets lay on the floor, his hands tensed ready to move at the single twitch from the blonde haired ninja.

Hidan stopped pulling Sasuke's hair, to look across at his leader, and at Hinata, who was beside him, and holding a kunai to the younger Uchiha's throat, a menacing scowl on her face.

Ino jumped out of a tree, flipping perfectly beside Pein, as Shikamaru emerged beside Kiba. Temari and Itachi both turned, while Neji and Gaara were being calmed down by Asuma and Kakashi. Deidara floated the bird lower, TenTen only just waking up.

"My girls can make a choice, Hatake, Sarutobi… They don't need your shinobi to force them home,"

"Force them?! They want to come home, right, Sakura-chan!" Naruto flashed a grin at the medic, as if there had never been a fight. Sakura didn't meet his eyes, instead watching Sasori, the interesting person he was.

"We asked for this mission. It's been a long mission, and I, for one, refuse to go back empty handed… Even if it is going to be too troublesome," Shikamaru drawled, crossing his arms, as more hair fell out of the spiky ponytail balanced precariously on his head.  
His eyes flickered across to Hidan, who smirked widely, and the Nara shook his head, a slight smile on his face.  
Kiba snarled his agreement, looking at the silver-haired Jashinist, with his arm round the petite Hinata.

"We were trying to stop the fight, Pein. Our shinobi are very strong, as you can see, including _our _girls," Kakashi said, calmly, his left eye uncovered.

"Oh, so now you think we're strong?! What kind of idiotic non-brain do you actually have?!" Ino shrieked, mostly at her team mate and sensei.

All of her friends added to the accusing, yelling and cursing, mostly from Hinata and TenTen - who had just woken up - as the boys re-assembled by Kakashi and Asuma.

Akatsuki took their place as well, Hidan wrapping his arm round Hinata's waist, Pein holding Ino slightly behind him, TenTen clinging to Deidara's arm, as if scared she would be removed from him.  
Temari wrapped an arm round Itachi's waist, as he pulled her in, resting his chin on top of her head, and Sasori held hands with Sakura, squeezing tightly.

"Sakura-chan, it's … well, it's Akatsuki! Why… How could you… do this to me?" Naruto asked, staring directly into her emerald gaze.

Sakura surveyed him coolly, meeting his gaze evenly, like she was an equal, or even superior, "You've done worse, Naruto. You told me I was weak, even though, you believed in me,"

"I never told you that! Teme said that! And he didn't come out of his house for two weeks after you left!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in his frustration.

"You didn't disagree either. You could have, then we could have all laughed it off, and then maybe we would have all been a big, happy, rather distorted, family. But you said nothing," Sakura whispered the end sentence, feeling herself about to cry, and turning her head into Sasori's shoulder, where he began to stroke her hair.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke and Naruto both hissed, as Sakura's sobs grew louder.

"Sakura, come here, to us, we'll give you a big hug, and tell you that you are being overemotional again. You know, for old times sake?" Naruto offered, stepping out of the line, and throwing his arms wide, smiling softly at the sobbing pinkette.

She glanced at him, sniffling, before turning to cry into the puppeteer's shoulder again. Sasuke joined his best friend, which made her cry harder, but she didn't move. It's not that she didn't want to. It's that… Why? Why couldn't she?

"Hina-hime… please…" Kiba whispered softly, noting that most of the girls were crying. He stepped forward, two steps, three, till he was in the middle of the two groups.

Hidan tensed his arm, but Hinata batted it away, looking up at him with eyes glistening.  
"I'll be back. I can't leave him there, waiting," she whispered, as more tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Fine. Come back to me, promise?" Hidan agreed, letting go of her waist. Hinata smiled softly, before turning to run at her old team mate.

His eyes brightened, as she flung herself at him, a whirlwind of long hair, and the two collapsed on the floor. Hinata sobbed into Kiba's chest, while he soothed her, stroking her hair, and whispering to her, Akamaru licking her hand, where it was fisted into Kiba's brown hair.

"Come on, you over emotional girl," Sasuke whispered, and Sakura tore herself away from Sasori, hurtling at her two boys. They opened their arms wider, bracing themselves as she flung arms round both their necks and squeezed them, crying hysterically.

"You're being overemotional, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned, a few tears trickling down his whisker-marked cheek.

Ino let out a choked laugh, as Shikamaru stepped forward with a sigh, holding his arms out half-heartedly. She pushed past Pein and Konan, who stood beside the Leader, jogging out to meet her lazy team mate. She gripped his hair, threading her fingers through it, holding round his neck, as Asuma stepped up to the two of them, the two men stroking her blonde hair.

Kakashi bonked all three of his team mates softly over the head, before Sakura grabbed his collar and drew him into the hug too.

TenTen and Temari looked at each other, before nodding. TenTen stepped forward, looking at Gaara and Neji, before sobbing, running, but breaking down a few steps away from them.  
She dropped to her knees, crying into her hands, as Gaara and Neji embraced her, as a best friend and as a equal team mate. Temari, not being able to stand being out of the hug fest, threw herself at Gaara, who whispered, "Temari-neechan!" over and over in her ear, making her cry harder, as Neji and TenTen hugged the two of them.

The Akatsuki shifted uncomfortably, the boyfriends of the five girls watching carefully for any 'misplaced' hands, as Pein sighed.

Konan whistled sharply, to get their attention, and the five girls detached themselves - with great difficulty - and walked backwards, Hinata, Ino and TenTen still smiling with watery eyes.

The petite Hyuuga embraced Hidan roughly, wiping her tears away, before placing a hand on her hip and staring, evenly, at the ground. Ino wriggled in between Konan and Pein, sniffling still, as Konan rubbed her arms.  
TenTen kept her head down, hair falling like a curtain, as she fed the new mouths in her palm some clay, and it spat out mini animals, mostly dragons and horses.

"So… What are we going to do now?" Asuma asked, lighting up his other cigarette.

* * *

Elsewhere, Izumo and Kotetsu rushed out of the Hokage's tower, clothes slightly un done, and narrowly avoiding chairs being chucked out the window. They both spotted Anko and Iruka and ran to them, panting.

"She's gone wild! Properly wild!"

"Well, I did tell Shizune not to sex you guys up in Tsunade's office," Anko sighed, chewing on a dango. The three men looked at her, one in puzzlement, the other two in embarrassment. She grinned at the three of them, as Kotetsu hurriedly buttoned up his jacket.

"No, I mean she's got this letter, and she's gone mental! Something about an attack," Izumo scratched his head, as Anko walked up the stairs, the three men following her like dogs.

"Shizune!" Tsunade was screaming, as her loyal companion stood outside the door, shaking.

Kotetsu and Izumo quickly swept the dark haired woman up in a hug, calming her, as Anko stepped in. Iruka paused, when Anko's hand reached out, grabbed his hair and pulled him in.

"Tsunade-sama," she said, executing a perfect bow.

"Anko? I called Shizune!" the blond Hokage muttered, just as Shizune walked in, in between Kotetsu and Izumo.

"I need you to get all the clan heads in here, the Konoha twelve -"

"Out on a mission, most of them, including Asuma-san and Kakashi-kun," Shizune reported.  
"Get them back! Geez, is it that much to ask?!" Tsunade growled, as Shizune flushed and ran to get write a letter, informing Kakashi and Asuma they were needed back.

"I want ANBU to meet them … No, I don't. Kakashi and Asuma and the rest can all look after themselves. Get me Kazekage's brother in too! I'll need you five to get here straight after you're done running around. I need Ibiki in, Anko, you are in charge of getting him out. And -"

"Good afternoon, Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya sang, dropping on her desk. Tsunade twitched, and slapped him.

"Jiraiya! Just the man I was looking for!" she suddenly realised, while the white haired sannin rolled on the floor rubbing his head, whining.

"Get up, Jiraiya-kun," Anko whispered threateningly, and Jiraiya shot up, glaring at the jounin, before turning to Tsunade.

"Tsunade? What's wrong, you look more stressed than normal!"  
"He's planning an attack… On Konoha," Tsunade hissed, clenching her fist.

"Who is 'he'?" Iruka asked, glaring at Anko out of the corner of his eye.

"Orochimaru… Jiraiya, you need to go get the people I ask! Anko, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo and Shizune, you know who you need to get!" Tsunade decided to stand up, and lean both hands on her desk.

"GO!"

All six people jumped, five towards the door, and one walking up to her. Tsunade was already furiously scribbling down names. "You go too… We'll also be needing you, Jiraiya," she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Why?"  
"Sasuke… and Naruto… And obviously to take over Konoha," Tsunade grabbed a cup of sake. She knew the question was aimed at why he was attacking, she wasn't an idiot.

"Be careful, Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya sighed, glancing down at the list of names. He swiftly placed a kiss on her forehead, and ran, as she glanced up surprised.

* * *

"Well… I don't know…" Konan mused, watching the men opposite her with a hard glare.

"We've come all this way, like Shikamaru said, and I refuse to go back… empty handed," Sasuke snapped, watching Itachi pretty closely.

"Hey, little shit, surely you remember I have to kill you too… But I refuse now, and I can't believe I fucking said that… Seen as though your old team mate is here, and I don't wanna kill Hina-hime's friends, I ain't going to kill your sorry ass, alright!" Hidan smirked across at Shikamaru, who rolled his eyes.

A bird flew down, rather suddenly, to Kakashi.

"Is that a weapon scroll?" Pein asked, as everyone tensed again.

"No, just a … mission scroll, I think… it's got Shizune-chan's writing on it…" the silver-haired jounin answered, un-rolling the scroll, as the bird waited patiently on Asuma's shoulder.

The two leaned over the scroll, reading, their mouths steadily dropping open, their eyebrows furrowing.

"We need to leave," Asuma snapped, as Kakashi began to scribble a note back, putting it in the bird's holder, and allowing it to fly off.

"What?! NO WAY! I am not leaving until Sakura-chan is with us! I refuse!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms and glaring.

"I won't go… You can't make me, I'm Kazekage," Gaara growled, as everyone else in Kakashi's and Asuma's group shook their heads.

"We need to get back immediately. There is no time!" Kakashi was near shouting.

"What's the matter, Kakashi-san?" Hinata asked, noting the distraught look on the older jounin's faces.

"It's Konoha business!"  
"I used to be Konoha's shinobi! Surely I should know!"

"You left Konoha!"  
"BECAUSE OF YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Hinata screamed at Kakashi, before turning her back on him.

"There's a war coming,"

"WHAT?!" all four ex-Konoha ninjas shrieked, Hinata turning round again and adding her own "the fuck?!".

"A war, Kakashi-senpai?"  
"It's … It's Orochimaru… He wants Konoha, Sasuke… and Naruto," Asuma explained, glancing at the two people concerned.

Sasuke's mouth set into a grim line, and he glared at the ground, as Naruto gawped.

"ME?!" he yelped, waving his arms about frantically.

"Hatake-san… Sarutobi-san… Could I, talk to you, in private… Only Konan will come with us…" Pein said, softly, as Konan moved to his side. Kakashi and Asuma glanced at each other, before following the two towards the edge. They crowded in a small circle, and began talking in whispers.

* * *

Hinata glanced at the four away from them, up at Hidan, then across to Kiba. He was standing next to Shikamaru, and stroking Akamaru's head absently. There were a few scabs on his arm, and they were going to take forever to heal. She reached into the pouch, at her hip, and pulled out the full container of her healing salve. Hidan let go of her hand, as she pulled, and walked across to Kiba.

"Kiba-kun… I have the healing salve, if you want it… Your cuts look like you need them," she smiled. Kiba stared at her, a small smile on his face too.

"Yeah… Thanks, Hina-hime… Could you put them on though? I always put to much on!" he grinned sheepishly, shrugging off his jacket anyway. Hinata sighed jokingly, and shushed Kiba as he started apologising.

"So, you're Hina-hime's old team-mate?" Hidan asked, leaning over Hinata's shoulder.  
"Hidan, be nice…"

"I am! Honest, Hina-hime, have some fucking faith, seriously!" he defended himself, holding his hands up.

"Yes… I take it you're her…"  
"Boyfriend? I suppose… If she wants me, seriously," he said, noting Kiba's eyes dulling slightly.

"That's nice… You'll be her first,"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, mortified.

"What? You got over that blonde idiot quickly enough!"  
"Naruto?!" Hidan asked, interested. Kiba nodded once, and Hidan let out a loud laugh.

"Hidan-kun!" Hinata hissed, stabbing a kunai into his side… a blunt one, but still.

"Oi, Hina-hime, don't do that, ya know I'm only joking… Good one, dog-boy!" the Jashinist laughed, holding up a hand for high-five, which Kiba gladly returned. Shikamaru was eyeing the silver-haired man, and Hidan turned to him, confused.

"Why do ya keep staring at me?"

"I knew you were immortal, but-"  
"Old bastard over there stitched me back together… and then Sakura-san healed me properly, so the stitches aren't noticeable…" Hidan explained, as Shikamaru nodded.

"Well… We appear to be the only Akatsuki over here… I'm so fucking bored!" Hinata sighed, mostly muttering to herself.

"So are you…"  
"Going to be a Jashinist? Probably… Making it official tonight… Oh, don't fucking look at me like that, you two, I'm not that shy bitch I used to be!" Hinata snapped angrily, making Shikamaru and Kiba laugh.

"Sacrificing innocent people then?"

"No… I wouldn't do that, I'm still a softie… Only people who do wrong, I'll manage to keep my immortality up by that, ne?" she grinned happily at Kiba, who shook his head.

He embraced her for the second time, smelling her hair.

"I'm over you now, Hina-hime…"  
"Over… Kiba-kun, you liked me?"

"You are as dense as the blonde idiot! Course, dimwit!"  
"OI! I can kill you, ya know!" she teased, drawing back, with a smile. Shikamaru shook his head at the two, and Hidan drew him into a conversation.

* * *

"I don't know…"

"We can, and will, help! The girls will want to, as well, you can't deny that!" Konan pleaded, Pein staring imploringly at the two Konoha jounins.

"… Fine," Kakashi agreed, still slightly against it.

"Right… You can stay in our base for tonight… We shall travel tomorrow,"

"The note said immediately."  
"You might be a day away from Konoha, she'll never know!" Konan grinned at Asuma.

"Lying to the Hokage, huh? That could be counted as an offence… We'll sleep over tonight!" Kakashi grinned, as Asuma chuckled beside him.

"Are two trying to get into trouble?" Neji asked, as the four had passed him at that time.

"Neji-kun, we haven't slept in a proper shelter for over… I've lost track. So, respect your superiors!" Kakashi tut-ed the Hyuuga boy, shaking his head jokingly. Neji cracked a smirk, and turned to Pein and Konan, inclining his head, slightly.

"Come on, Akatsuki, lead the way to the base!" Konan smiled, clapping her hands. Everyone hesitated, and she scowled.

"I said, move your asses to the base now, or regret it!" she growled, and everyone scurried along, as Kakashi and Asuma followed, their Konoha shinobi following, as the two explained everything.

* * *

"Kiba-kun?" a soft voice interrupted the silence.

Kiba turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the door. The door shut, and there was some slight rustling, before Hinata pressed her body against his in a hug, as he led, supposed to be asleep.

"Me and Hidan are going out now, to get the sacrifice… I'll see you in the morning," she whispered in his ear.

"Be safe, Hina-hime,"  
"Always am, Kiba-kun," she teased, jumping over to the door again, and flinging it open, to show Hidan standing there.

The light illuminated Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru, who was completely and utterly, passed out on the floor.

"Night, you three," she whispered, closing the door, as Hidan slipped a hand into hers.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting up in their sleeping bags, talking about Sakura being there, when they sensed someone approaching. The trio slid down in the bags, placed their heads on the pillows and shut their eyes, in the vain attempt to appear asleep.

The door creaked open and shut, and there was some soft padding of feet, before someone led their duvet in between Naruto and Sasuke, and flopped down, herself.

Kakashi sat up, stretching for the light switch beside him, to reveal Sakura, lying in between the two, and blinking up at her old sensei.

"Sakura-chan?"

"What, I can't come and sleep with my boys?" she asked, arching a perfect eyebrow. As the boys stuttered over her question, she shifted herself, so her head would be on Kakashi's stomach, pulled the two boys up into a hug, and promptly fell asleep.

The three fell silent, not wanting to wake her up. She gets pissed if you do that!

* * *

The next morning, the large group was outside the base, Pein and Konan making sure everyone was there. Hinata wouldn't stop grinning, and telling everyone of her ritual, ignoring the faces paling as she described the pain.

"Are we ready?" Kakashi asked, and the Akatsuki all nodded, donning their hats. With these hats, they all looked vaguely similar.

"Right, we'll get there quickly, if we all run, so.. Go!" Asuma grinned, leaping up into the trees. Kiba jumped on Akamaru and was gone, Gaara jumped on a cloud of sand, and followed, and everyone else followed the two older jounins, grumbling about having to run in the heat.

Within eight hours, the large group had arrived at the Konoha gates.

"Your base is worryingly close to this village, Pein," Kakashi murmured, a slight smile underneath his mask. Pein chuckled, as all the Konoha shinobi flanked the Akatsuki group. They were now all walking in pairs ;

Pein and Zetsu, Tobi bounding behind them.

Itachi and Kisame.

Deidara and Sasori.

Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hinata and Sakura.

TenTen and Temari.

Ino and Konan.

The streets weren't as busy as normal, but any by passer did do a double-take at the cloaks the Akatsuki wore. Hidan and Hinata were muttering obscenities to people who did stop, not that they could hear them, but their partners both shook their heads at the two Jashin Worshippers.

* * *

"Shizune -"  
"I don't know Tsunade-sama, I sent it out yesterday! Maybe they were a day away, or something!" Shizune answered for the tenth time. Many of the clan heads had to be called back, seen as though they assembled yesterday, only to wait till nine, and leave again.

The remaining Konoha twelve left in the village were assembled, Sai and Kankurou also standing there, with Anko, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, Kotetsu, Izumo, Ibiki and Shizune flanking the Hokage, as she sat in the chair, in the large meeting room. Of course the elder council hadn't been notified, and certainly not Danzou - at least, not yet.

Tsunade sniffed, checking the watch for the… she lost count. Jiraiya hadn't returned either, with the people she had purposely asked for.

"What in Kami's name was that?!" half the room shrieked, at a loud bang erupting overhead.

There were several thundering footsteps, running down stairs almost, before all stopping, close to the door, and a polite knock echoed.

"Enter," Tsunade called, standing up. Kakashi and Asuma opened the door, promptly closing it, and hurried to Tsunade, both bowing low, and presenting her with a scroll.

Her amber eyes scanned it for a few moments, widening, and re-reading it.

"Is this true? You've got to be kidding me!" she whispered to the two in front of her. They nodded sincerely, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Ladies, and Gentleman, we have another ally… Akatsuki have asked to help protect Konoha,"There were various shouts of anger at this. Tsunade trembled, her frown increasing, her hands fisting.

"Will you all just shut your damn mouths?! Kami, this is going to take forever!" she yelled, and the room quietened down.  
"How can we trust them?!" Hiashi called, Hanabi at his side, and watching everyone curiously with big white eyes.

"This letter explains everything. They are right outside at this moment, Kakashi and Asuma have escorted them in, with their retrieval team. You'll be quite shocked, but I'm sure most of you will agree we can trust them after this," Tsunade nodded, and Asuma strode back to the door, flinging it open.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara entered, Gaara walking straight to the top of the room, accepting the Kazekage hat from his brother, everyone else taking places with their parents; or uncle, in Neji's case.  
Sasuke and Naruto stepped nearer to Tsunade and Gaara, and turned, so the room looked like a corridor of people.

Akatsuki entered, Asuma leading them, and one took off his hat, revealing shocking orange hair, and various piercings.  
"Tsunade-sama," he said, calmly, dropping in a bow, which the members all followed respectfully, in a Mexican Wave motion.

"You are Pein… Akatsuki leader?" she asked, sitting back down slowly.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. We want to help… For many reasons, but first, let me introduce my members… You do know most of them…" he drawled, stepping side ways, as two members came up.

"Zetsu and Tobi," the two removed their hats, some staring curiously at the ex-grass nin, who shook his head and also shuffled sideways, shoving the small masked man sideways at the same time.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame," Itachi swept into another bow, his eyes carefully analyzing the clan leaders in the room, scanning for their reaction. Many remained straight face, a few arched eyebrows here and there… he couldn't see any council elders, so, for now, he was safer…

"Deidara and Sasori," the two artists pulled off their hats, Sasori glancing at Kankurou, watching the puppeteer, who tensed, but Gaara laid a hand on his elbow, almost comfortingly.

"Hidan and Kakuzu," Hidan shot a grin around the room, and Kakuzu dragged him sideways, since the Jashinist wouldn't move, from being arrogantly proud of his good looks…

"We have our newest members now… File out, please," Pein addressed the remaining six. "Konan… Well, she's not new," Pein said, as Konan pulled her hat off and smiled sweetly at Tsunade, who couldn't help, but return it.

"And our newest… Hyuuga Hinata, TenTen, Yamanaka Ino, Temari and Haruno Sakura," Pein said. The room was silent as said five girls all removed their hats, in time with their names; Then it erupted.

Hiashi was struggling against Shino and Shibi Aburame, trying to get to his elder daughter. Inoichi was being held back, by his arms, by Shikaku and Chouza, Kankurou had stepped backwards, into his younger brother out of shock and Lee was trying to awaken Gai, who had fainted at the sight of his kunoichi member in Akatsuki. Kurenai was whispering furiously to Asuma, who looked quite sheepish.

Tsunade cursed, stood up, picked up her chair and flung it at the ground. Said ground cracked, as the loud boom echoed, and everyone stopped shouting, cursing and struggling.

"Girls… Welcome home,"

"Shishou," Sakura smiled.  
"Tsunade-hime," Hinata and TenTen replied.  
"Tsunade-sama," Ino tossed her hair over her shoulder at the same time.  
"Hokage-sama," Temari bowed again.

"You joined Akatsuki?"

"Long story short, we got given the choice… We didn't think people in this village really appreciated our strength," Hinata shot a glare at her own father and sister, "so we agreed, and joined."

"I'm sure we will be delighted to have you fighting by our side, Pein. No catch to this?" Tsunade asked.

"None… Maybe a home after the war… I don't know if the members are fed up of being chased by Hunter-nins all the time, or what…" Pein shrugged.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Tsunade agreed, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, as some of the members of Akatsuki muttered between themselves.

Two knocks rapped, on the large doors, and people turned curiously, as Jiraiya appeared in the middle of the room, slightly bruised and beaten, wide eyed and scared. He scurried to Tsunade's side, and whispered fervently.

"Enter," Tsunade smirked, and the door creaked open.

Two girls prowled in, graceful and powerful, one with silver hair, the other with jet black. Silver eyes and emerald eyes took in the silent room, as they padded softly to the front.

"Tsunade-sama," they both said in unison, dropping down on one knee, their ANBU masks tied neatly round their hips, resting on their right side. The silver-haired girl had a wolf mask, with silver markings, and her companion had a panther shaped mask, mostly black.

"Girls, glad you came… Care to explain Jiraiya's beatings?" Tsunade smiled at the two, as they rose.

"He came into the bathroom, with me still in the shower," the black-haired girl said. Everyone in the room face palmed.

"So you attacked him?"

"No, her!" Jiraiya groaned, pointing at the silver-haired one.  
"Urgh… I felt her chakra spike, and burst in," said girl sighed.

"With four wolves and a star knife!" Jiraiya complained.

"… Too much effort to explain myself," she replied, receiving a sharp _thwack _from her companion on the back of her head.

"Girls, I would like to introduce the Kazekage," Tsunade said, as Ibiki brought in a chair, placing it on the left of Tsunade. Gaara took a seat, and the girls swept a bow, neatly and precise.

"And Pein, of Akatsuki,"

Half the room expected the girls to go crazy, as Pein seated himself in the chair on Tsunade's right. But instead the silver-haired one stepped up, and bowed to him, at the same time looking over her shoulder at the Akatsuki members, her friend, they assumed, following her lead.

Hinata was surprised to see silver eyes, that looked similar to Byakugan eyes watching her curiously. The girl's lips twitched in an almost smile. "Who are they, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto interrupted, as the girls returned their attention to the front.

"Stop calling me that!" Tsunade snarled. Both girls struggled to maintain a straight facer as Naruto drooped visibly, saddened.  
"Girls?" she asked, gesturing to them.

The black-haired girl turned around first, and, for a longer study, the assembled people saw the silver dress she had on, was wrapped with string; hanging from which, were various kunais, shurikens and scrolls. The string finished at her waist, and the dress stopped mid thigh, with black shorts covering the rest of skin to the above the knee.

"My name is Shinrino Aisumi. I'm a snow and ice manipulator, and I summon panthers. I'm twenty-three, a jounin, yet will only work in ANBU for Tsunade-hime," Aisumi grinned, as she looked round the room, curiosity glinting in her emerald eyes.

They studied Itachi and Sasuke for a longer time, before trailing round, as she turned back to face Tsunade, with a questioning smile, her eyes locking with Kankurou. She smiled sweetly, while her companion turned, and Aisumi looked at her.

"I'm Shinrino Ginmi. I'm a star manipulator, summon wolves and fight with these," she touched the sword hilts, strapped diagonally on her back, "and I hail from the Shinrino clan, who isn't very well-known, yet is an unusual manipulator family tree… I'm twenty-one, I'm a jounin, same as my sister, basically… Too much of an effort…" Ginmi sighed, as Aisumi scowled, hitting her sister's long hair, which was styled very similar to Hinata's.

Ginmi's clothing were all black, her vest-top stopping at her midriff, to which fishnet covered down to her shorts, then more fishnet down to the black ninja boots. Her arms were covered in fish netting too, until her hand, where black gloves fit snugly.

Aisumi turned to Tsunade. "What's the reason we were called?"

"Konoha is going to be attacked… I thought I ought to notify a select few, of whom I trust, since this could be an exceedingly large battle,"

"Who's attacking?" Ginmi asked immediately.

"You'll be quite pleased with this," Tsunade smirked. Those who knew who was attacking were shocked. These two girls would be pleased?!

"It's Orochimaru,"

"When does he attack?" Ginmi snapped, as the two sisters visibly tensed. Many people were confused, as their chakra continued to spike furiously.

"In a month, month and a half. Are you going to be there?"  
"What kind of idiotic question is that?!" Aisumi growled out, as Ginmi barked out a stiff laugh.

"Okay, just checking," Tsunade held her hands up in mock defence, as another knock rapped. It… had more of a playful tune to it, and Ginmi and Aisumi almost immediately leapt to in between the chairs, slipping their masks on in the same movement, and waiting patiently.

"Come in!"

A woman, again, walked in casually, red hair curling down her back, as her brown eyes took in everyone watching her.

She whistled, low and appreciative as she scanned the men, and continued up to Tsunade.

"Tsunade,"  
"So you are the only who didn't beat Jiraiya?"

"It's hard going against someone like that!" Jiraiya moaned again, as the woman winked at him cheekily.

"Ah, he came in when I was lying in bed. I offered for him to join me… Nothing bad, or anything," she laughed, as a cat twisted his way around her ankles.

The ANBU masks were removed from Ginmi and Aisumi, who watched the woman before them.  
"Introduce yourself to everyone," Tsunade said, gesturing to everyone in the room.

The woman spun with a grin, facing her 'audience'.

"I'm Yariman Emiri, sometimes known as Kata. I'm a jounin specialising in Kenjutsu, I have a little sister called Emiri." she said grinning. "I call her Waki. I like fighting, cats and hot guys. As you can see, my summoning contract is with cats, this is Senkou, and I'm a fire nature… Oh and I use these," she held up a black metal weapon, and smiled again. "Done!" she exclaimed, spinning round again.

"Thanks, Emiri… That was a nice introduction. Right, you are here, along with Ginmi and Aisumi to help defend Konoha against Orochimaru. Okay?"

"… Orochimaru? Fine by me," Emiri smirked, as Senkou curled round her neck, balanced perfectly on her shoulders, his black tail flicking from side to side lazily.

"Stand wherever you want, Emiri… And you two, move as well, please… I don't need protecting!" Tsunade smiled at the three jounins, who smiled back, and moved ; Emiri moved to the right side of the hall, where the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi and Inuzuka clan heads, and select few children stood.

She placed herself beside Chouza and Chouji, grinning at the armour-wearing boy, with a slight wink.  
Ginmi moved to in-between the Yamanaka clan leader, and the Nara duo, and Aisumi stayed near the front, in-between Sai and Kankurou.

She felt a little twinge at leaving her sister, as she's very protective over Ginmi, but she had felt an urge to stay near the front, beside the two men.

"So, how long have you been in Konoha, Shinrino-san?" Shikaku asked, as Inoichi stayed staring at his daughter, who had moved to talk to Pein.

"I've always been here. Sorry, your name must be skipping my mind, at the moment. Care to tell me it?" Ginmi answered, in a polite tone.

"Ah, I'm Nara Shikaku, and my son Nara Shikamaru,"  
"Fortunately, Ma couldn't come here… She's so loud and bossy and… troublesome, as most women are," Shikamaru joined in, with a yawn.

Ginmi smiled slightly at his comment, and inclined her head. "Nara-san, you are a jounin? Surely you would be a ANBU?"

"I really didn't want to… But you work exclusively for Tsunade-sama, right?"

"Correct. She really helped me and Aisumi, after… So, yeah, we only work in ANBU for her… But normally, my sister and I work together," Ginmi explained, cutting off half of what she would have said.  
Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her in puzzlement, trying to gauge what she missed out from her expression. But her smile was still intact, and she was engaged in a conversation with his dad, so no hope there.

* * *

"You're Gaara's brother? Kazekage's brother?" Aisumi asked, starting up her own conversation. The puppeteer nodded.

"I'm older though, it's just… Gaara _was _a jinchuuriki, but Akatsuki took it out of him… But I was worried when Temari disappeared… She's my older sister, but I still care about them,"

"We share that in common then… I worry when Ginmi goes out on solo missions. I tend to come and annoy Tsunade, well, I say annoy, but I just talk, until Ginmi comes back, then we go and spar a bit. I don't know what I would do if I lose another relative…" Aisumi trailed off, looking out the window over Kankurou's shoulder.

"Another relative?"  
"I said too much, sorry!" she grinned suddenly.

"Are you-"

"I said, I let out too much!" she snapped, scowling at Kankurou. He blinked and nodded.

"So, what do you use?"  
"I'm a puppet master… I have three puppets," he told her, as her emerald eyes moved to the package on his back, "And yes, that is one!"

"Awesome… I use chakra strings to control these weapons," she murmured, touching a bunch of senbon needles.

"Don't they annoy you?"

"Nope! I'm armed to the teeth, baby!" she winked, with a laugh, before turning to talk to Sai.

* * *

"This is going to take forever," Chouji muttered, reaching into a pouch and pulling out a packet of crisps. Emiri watched curiously as did Senkou.

"Can … I have one?" Emiri asked, as Chouji started eating. The young man looked confused, and pointed to himself with one hand.

"Yeah, you! You have food, don't you?" Emiri laughed.

"Well… I, uh, guess you could… yeah, take one," Chouji stammered over his words, as she moved closer and took one. She chomped it down quickly, and grinned again.

"Thank you!" she squealed, hugging one of his arms, as Senkou, still on Emiri's shoulders, purred, rubbing his head against Chouji's cheek.

Chouza placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and winked down at him, while Chouji flushed slightly.

* * *

There was a sharp rap on the door, and most of the chatter died down a bit more. The Inuzuka trio, who had been questioning Ginmi about her summoning contract were the last to die down, followed by a small giggle from Ginmi.

Two girls entered, their headbands showing they were from Mist. Their gazes flicked over Kisame, half-heartedly, mostly, although the one with white, curly hair glared.

"Tsunade-hime, long time no see!" the other girl smiled, bounding up a bit closer.

"You know Umi?"  
"Nah, we were both brought here by a scroll, and met up, so decided to walk, since we were both from the same village and such!" the girl with brown hair laughed lightly.

"So, introduce yourself, before I explain this mission," Tsunade gestured. The girl who had been talking the most, nudged the quieter one, with a sweet smile, ands he stepped up.

"… I'm Shirohana Umi, I'm twenty-one, and I'm a hunter-nin," her hands reached down to fiddle with the wrapping that ran up her leg, ending mid-thigh. "I use Sais, and Ice and Water jutsus, mainly due to my Kekkai Genkai, but that's a long story…"

She turned her head away from all the eyes, her icy blue eyes softening slightly, and turned to face Tsunade with a kind smile.

"I'm Kioko Kara, I'm twenty-two, and I'm a 'wandering' jounin. I will mostly be found in Mist, or Konoha, seen as though Tsunade-hime runs this place now," Kara shot a big grin at said Hokage, "and I'm fire and wind nature. I have an unusual Kekkai Genkai… But I won't spill anymore of my secrets!" she poked her tongue out, and turned around again.

"What's our mission, Tsunade-sama?" Umi asked softly, still feeling everyone watching her.

"Orochimaru is attacking Konoha. We need as much help as we can get,"

"That explains Akatsuki leader, and Kazekage then," Umi nodded, inclining her head to said two people. Kara followed suit, her cheerful attitude vanished.

"Well, we have time, I need to plan things out, but, until then, you'll be staying in Konoha," Tsunade nodded, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on them.

"Well, at least we can stay here all the time! I'm going to see you all the time, Tsunade-hime!" Kara grinned happily, now the mission was reported to her. Tsunade's left eyebrow twitched, as Ginmi and Aisumi giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, get your ass into line!" Tsunade snapped, waving her hand in the air. Kara looked around the room for a bit, settling for the Aburame duo on the left side of the hall. Umi chose to move beside Aisumi and Sai, and conversation steadily built up again.

Tsunade, Gaara and Pein began discussing quietly, Tsunade often waving her hands in an attempt at expressing her words, while Jiraiya shook his head at her antics.

"Hello, Umi-chan. My name is Sai," the artist smiled, inclining his head to the girl beside him. Aisumi had introduced herself and Kankurou before turning to argue the points of senbon.

"Sai-kun. Why do you smile like that?"

"Like what? And I hope we can become great friends," Sai smiled again, puzzled at Umi's question, but happy she smiled at his last statement.

"I'm sure we can, Sai-kun, just smile properly and we'll be the greatest friends ever!" Umi said happily, smiling brightly and tossing her curly white hair over her shoulder.

"So, you use ice too?" Aisumi butted in.

"Well… Yeah, and I guess you do as well?"

"Uh-huh. It was my first ever element. You know, my clan being different and all, we have unusual chakra natures from when we were born. I was ice and snow, almost immediately, and my younger sister, Ginmi, was stars right away! She uses wind though, got taught when she went travelling with me, met up with a wind user and begged her to train her. I use lightening, as well… Another begging for a training session on our travels!" Aisumi explained, her eyes off in the distance as she thought of said travel.

"Ah, my Kekkai Genkai allows me to freeze water, make it into mist and control it within my body,"

"That sounds like a great Kekkai Genkai, Umi-chan!" Sai smiled, as the two on her left nodded earnestly.

"Thanks," she blushed, looking down at her feet.

* * *

"Kioko Kara," said girl stuck her hand out to Shino, after shifting uncomfortably in the silence that hung around the bug-nin and herself.

"Aburame Shino," he inclined his head. Her hand stayed put and she nodded down at it.

"It would be an offence if you didn't shake my hand that I offered for you to shake!" she teased, as Shino blinked behind his glasses and shook her hand.

"Sorry. I forgot," he replied blankly.

"You don't talk much, huh?"

"How did you guess," came the sarcastic reply, to which Kara laughed at.

"You're pretty funny. Hang out with me, yeah?" she asked… or more like demanded, as Shino flushed lightly and nodded.

* * *

Two girls walked in without knocking, the girl with ink black hair leading, her amber eyes flicking round the room, noting all the people in turn, as if analyzing them. The girl just behind her had longer black hair, and Naruto briefly wondered if they were related, before noting the one leading was from Wind and the girl behind was from Cloud, according to their headbands.

"Tsunade-hime," the first one acknowledged, her voice holding a teasing tone, as she watched the Hokage with a smile.

"Tsunade-sama," said the second girl, nodding her head. The light hit her eyes as she looked behind her at everyone crammed in the room, and her eyes glinted a deep purple.

"Girls, I assume you know why you've been summoned?"  
"Yes, ma'am," the two said at exactly the same time.

"Right, I need you to introduce yourselves, and tell us about your fighting styles, and such," Tsunade waved her hand airily, as Shizune face palmed at her boss's easy-flowing nature.

"Yo. I'm Yuki Tohru, from Wind. I have a feeling I'm younger than some of you, I'm eighteen… Yup, judging by your expressions, I am… My father is dead, and my mum is a merchant who trades good in the Fire country. I use this Katana," she touched the blade strapped to her back, "it's called 'The Crimson Wind'. I like being outside rather than inside. Talk to me more to get to know me, 'kay?" she arched an eyebrow, flexed her gloved right hand and turned expectantly to the girl next to her.

"Hello, I'm Sonkeii Ayame, and I'm an ANBU from Cloud. All my family isn't with us, but my twin sister, Akio, is on an ANBU mission, so couldn't make it… I fight with this sword, and I have been told I'm always loyal to my team members. I hope you can trust me with that!"

Tsunade nodded, and gestured regally for the girls to take a place to stand. Tohru almost bounced, in a black ballet-style shoes, towards Gai and Lee, taking interest in their clothing, while Ayame wandered nearer to the back of the room, by the Hyuuga gathering.

Just as they walked down, the door swung open, and a girl with light brown hair smirked.

"She did knock," she gestured at the black-haired girl, who smiled as well, "but you didn't hear… I got impatient, and … Kazekage-sama?"

"What?!" her companion jerked her head up.

"You know these two?" Gaara asked, leaning towards Tsunade, as the two Suna girls approached, both with a grin and a bounce in her steps.

"Tch, no need to sound so uptight!"

"You're grandparents offered your name up to me, and you are a skilled kunoichi," Tsunade pointed at the ebony-haired girl, who shifted uncomfortably, "and you are also skilled kunoichi. You've heard of Gaara?"

"Doy! He's a Kazekage! And… Yeah!" the brunette ended with a bright smile.

"Ditz…"  
"OI!" she turned to her companion with a snarl. The girl smiled, shaking her head, her black braid swinging too.

"Introduce yourselves, girls… Without arguing…" Tsunade sighed, pinching her nose as the two started a staring contest.

"Hi! I'm Suzumiya Amaya, I'm a twenty-four year old ANBU, and I'm from Suna. I use plant energy, and Earth Jutsus… I shall admit to being an airhead, but hey, at least I can admit to it!" she grinned widely, and poked her tongue out at the brunette to her side.

"Tch, immature Amaya, immature!" she winked, with a laugh. "My name is Kansei Tenkuu, I'm a twenty-three year old ANBU from Suna… I'm an only child… No parents… I use taijutsu and nin jutsu, and use my sais to control the wind… So I think I'm wind-natured! I summon cheetahs, and they're awesome animals!"

Many people noticed she got steadily quieter during her introduction speech, before turning to Amaya and poking her tongue out too.

"Go on down girls, make yourselves at home in Konoha," Tsunade smiled, as they both bowed to Gaara, apologising for their behaviour, before continuing with said behaviour.

Amaya bounded away beside the Inuzuka group, and Ginmi smiled at her, as the Inuzuka trio bombarded the new comer with questions.

Tenkuu wriggled her way between Naruto and Sai, looking at Naruto's whiskers with interest, until he turned to her, and she looked away towards Sai, pointedly, before turning to him with an arched eyebrow.

Naruto grinned, shaking his head, as the door was knocked upon again (A/N: getting bored now, ne? XP)

The woman who walked in next, paused mid-step, blinking one brown eye and one blue eye at Deidara, before mock saluting him and continuing on. Her head band showed she was from Rock, which Deidara found amusing, seen as though she saluted him.

"Tsunade-obaachan!"

"Yuriko!" Tsunade growled, half rising, while the young woman laughed, her brown hair tickling her thighs, yet pulled into two ponytails.

"Ye-es?" she asked, pulling out the 'e' in her answer. Tsunade twitched, and gestured to the crowd.

"Oh… Hey people! I'm Tanaka Yuriko! I'm twenty-three, a jounin and from Rock. My speciality is taijutsu, I've been told to have a good chakra control, OH, and I love fire and earth jutsus! I summon small and medium dragons, I still need to work on the larger ones!" she chuckled, scratching the back of her head with two gloved hands, before spinning round again, her top a blur of blue and dark red - a similar style to TenTen's Chinese top.

"Tsunade-obaachan, Tsunade-obaachan!"

"What?"  
"Done it!" she sang, ignoring everyone falling to the floor in amusement and astonishment.

"Well done, go talk to someone else,"

"Is he really attacking?" she asked, dropping into a serious tone, that shocked most of the people.

"Yes. You'll be working with someone who may need protecting-"

"Shinobi can look after their selves, Tsunade-obaachan," she dismissed, walking away to the side, towards Naruto and Sasuke. She opened her eyes, locked eyes with Sasuke and grinned.

"So you are the last Uchiha?"

"No. Itachi is over there…" he grumbled, pointing to the older Uchiha.

"Wow, someone needs to cheer up!"  
"Hn,"  
"Sasuke-san?"  
"Aa?"

"…"  
"…?"

"Can I spar with you later?!" she asked happily, tossing her hair and making the lighter tones ripple in the light.

"… Fine. Don't dissapoint me?"

"On a date already, Teme?"

"Quiet!" Sasuke snapped, but Yuriko didn't miss the blush on his cheeks. She didn't hesitate to poke it, before drawing her hand back and whistling, as he snapped to look at her curiously.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" a girl _poof-ed _into the room. She held Tsunade's gaze with silver eyes, before turning to glare at Gaara.

"… _You_…" she hissed out, as Gaara smirked.

"Still annoyed at me?"

"… Tsunade-sama, he's taunting me!" she exclaimed, pouting a bit.

"Anshin, introduce yourself, for Kami's sake…" Tsunade moaned, rubbing her temples. All these girls coming in were annoying her.

"Hmmph… My name is Eikyuu Anshin. I'm twenty-four, and an ANBU," she touched the falcon mask tied on her hip, "and a direct descendant of Arashigakure founders… Yes, that means I am soon to be Kaminarikage. I use lightening wind and water, to make a storm up when fighting… Bored now, so ask later!" she finished with a large grin, whirling in a flash of purple hair, various shades glinting in the setting sun, before storming to Gaara's side and glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you, Anshin, for that welcoming speech…" Tsunade trailed off sarcastically, while said girl beamed.

"Thank you for all finally assembling here," she shot a heated glance at Kakashi and Asuma, who both looked in different directions, "but I shall call you all back tomorrow. I shall assemble your teams then, for the mean time, make yourselves at home in Konoha!"

There was a large rush for the door, and Tsunade just strolled right through the fighting to get through the doors, and out of them in one piece.

* * *

Hinata and Hidan pulled themselves out, and stood panting on the other side.

"Hidan-kun, where we gonna stay?" she whined suddenly, interlocking their fingers and pulling him through the streets of Konoha.

"I'd hope, with your father," a stern voice interrupted.

"I have no father," she snapped, spinning round to face Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hinata, don't be an idiot…"

"I'm not being an idiot, Neji-nii-san!" she stomped her foot at this point, to which everyone laughed at, causing her to pout too.

"You'll come back to the Hyuuga compound, right now, Hinata,"  
"Only if Hidan-kun comes too!"

"Hinata…"  
"Hiashi…" she mocked in the same tone, while Hidan closed his eyes, a smirk evident on his lips. Hiashi hardened his gaze, while Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"… Fine," he growled, turning on his heel.

"… I think he fucking likes you!" she smiled brightly at her lover, pulling him after her family.

* * *

"Sasori, don't you dare laugh at the state of my house…" she warned her overly tidy boyfriend.

"I want, Sakura-chan, I love my messy girl!"

"…"  
"…Sorry…" he muttered, as she glowered at him, turning to put the key in the lock. She opened the door… and gawped.

Her room was shining and sparkling at her. She rushed immediately to her room, and a cry of disbelief floated out to the confused puppeteer standing in her living room.

"Sakura?"

"All the mess! It's gone!" she whined, running out to him and throwing her arms round his neck, sobbing dramatically.

"There is a note… Tsunade sent in Genin teams to tidy this place… For your return," Sasori added softly, and she smiled sweetly at the note.

"Bless her!"

"Sakura?"  
"Yeah?"

"… Don't do that again," Sasori grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

TenTen and Deidara were followed by Lee to her apartment, before she rounded on him.

"Lee, as much as I love you, is it possible for you to go to your own apartment?" she asked sweetly, slinging an arm over his shoulders. Deidara stifled a laugh, seeing the underlying threat, while Lee blinked at her.

"TenTen, my darling flower, I moved into your youthful apartment. Awaiting your return!" he said happily. TenTen's smile dropped slowly, before interlocking her fingers with the hand slung round Lee's shoulders, and pulling him down into a headlock.

"You did what?!"

"I haven't even you shown you how well-decorated it is yet!"

"Eh?!" she shrieked, while Deidara fell against a wall, laughing his merry little head off - not literally… It would be too gory to write.

* * *

Ino fled the Hokage tower, Pein dawdling leisurely behind.

"Pein-kun!" she yelped over her shoulder, darting through people, and glancing behind her man, fear in her bright blue eyes.

"Ino-chan," he drawled back, amused at her antics.

"I want to get to my apartment, and fast! If daddy comes and sees me-"

"INO!" she was interrupted when swept up into a spine breaking hug.

"Chouza-san?" she mumbled weakly against his shoulder. Chouji beamed at her too, and Shikamaru and Shikaku stood next to her team mates father.  
Inoichi was standing, glaring at Pein, who looked back evenly.

"Yamanaka-san," he bowed his head, while Ino was set back down on the ground.

Inoichi shot a glare at him, and reached for Ino, who stepped backwards and gripped Pein's hand tightly.

"Not now, daddy! We're off to our apartment!" she answered his pitiful look, moving to go past him; when she turned back, however, he was staring after her, looking like a kicked puppy, that she turned and ran top him, giving him a hug… With Pein pulled along too.

"Ino, my little princess, I don't want you hurt, you have no idea how worried I was,"

"I can imagine!" she laughed a little, as Inoichi decided he could shake hands with Pein.

"… Off with you two ruffians then!" he snapped suddenly, shooing them away, "Your ma is expecting one boy and two girls!"

"Daddy!" a mortified Ino shrieked, while Pein laughed, swinging her into his arms and darting off down the street.

* * *

Itachi kept her back pressed against the hotel room door, kissing her neck while she fumbled with the key in the lock.

"We could have gone to the Uchiha compound, you know," he breathed huskily, as they fell into the room, only his mad ninja skills keeping them balanced.

"Itachi-kun, just shut up and practice! Practice makes perfect!" she moaned, pulling him, while walking backwards, only to bump into solid chest.

Itachi blinked, before settling into a glare, as Gaara sent a heated one to him.

"Kazekage-sama," he noted, nodding briefly at Kankurou who stood beside him.

"TemaTema!"

"Kanky… I told you not to call me that!"

"And I told you not to call me Kanky… Sounds too much like kinky," the brunette shuddered, with a grin, as Temari reached out to ruffle his hair. He swept her up into a hug.

"I missed you, TemaTema…" he whispered into her sandy hair.

"I know," she smiled, before pulling away and holding her hand out to Itachi, who took it gratefully, averting his eyes from the glaring contest he was battling with Gaara.

"Uchiha Itachi… Meet my brothers,"

"Hn,"

"Don't go all Uchiha-y on me, bastard!" she snapped, slapping him round the head, as Gaara stifled a laugh, and Kankurou full out bellowed.

"Fine… Hello,"

"Don't hurt our sister… I can kill you very easily,"

Itachi held back a snort, at the murderous aura round the red-headed Kazekage, only allowing himself to breathe when the two disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Now… Where were we?" he purred.

* * *

**Hooray for me finishing this chapter, and HOORAY for unserious endings!! XP  
Thank you so much for those who thought up OC descriptions and allowed me to have the honour of writing them up!! I lurve chu~! XP X3**

**Now then, OC's entry order ~ note that this isn't the order I got them, it's more for Villages... :D  
Shinrino Ginmi and Shinrino Aisumi ==== SilverWolfStar  
Yariman Emiri ==== Felix the Eeveetrainer  
Shirohana Umi ==== Unico Luna Angelo  
Kioko Kara ==== KThxBai  
Yuki Tohru ==== xMidnight-Spiritx  
Sonkeii Ayame ==== The Black Rose 1995  
Suzumiya Amaya ==== Lala girl in lala land  
Tanaka Yuriko ==== Paper Kunai  
Eikyuu Anshin ==== Eikyuu the JellyKage**

**Round of appluase for these lovely people - not me XP I don't include myself in the 'lovely poeople category'! XP - and thank you so much.  
The reason why I was so damn late with this, was because I had a damn History Exam, now I have two coming up, and then... Three friggin' plot bunnies hopped on up!! ;_;**

**I wrote one of them - _Naruto Characters, Uncovered_ which is a load of one-shots, funny, fluffy, sometimes angsty, if you could call it that, but ... Yeah, I'm pretty pleased with that!! XP  
Check it out if you want~!**

Pwetty Pwease with sugar and fudge on top, thousands of cupcakes on the side, and my adoration, will you review! (wolfie-dog eyes no jutsu, plus flattened ears and tail) XP Yes, I am strange, congratulations on figuring out what I already know!! XP XD XP XD

**Review my lovely readers!! =^.^=**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shake, Rattle and Roll**

Tsunade paced anxiously in the hall, her footsteps echoing eerily. Shizune was currently outside the door, but Tsunade couldn't stop her pacing in the empty hall; It was almost like she was possessed, forever to roam this empty hall…

Her thoughts were plagued with the citizens of Konoha screaming about Akatsuki being here, turning to Orochimaru's side… But she needed this team, to help.  
She had half of Suna's ninja population, which Baki and Gaara would sort out, but her own Konoha ninjas needed their teams… Well the one's she deemed to help Naruto and Sasuke.

Shizune entered, and Tsunade collapsed into the chair; the need to stalk these halls filtered out slowly.

"They're all getting here. They shall be assembled soon," Shizune soothed, as TonTon oinked and jumped onto Tsunade's lap.

The slug sannin continued stroking the pig, before she leapt off with a squeal, trotting along to the door, just as it opened. Kakashi and his team walked in, followed by Sasori and Zetsu.  
Tsunade nodded. "Kakashi… You're early, for once,"

"Yes… There was no old lady to help cross the road, and all the black cats appear to be insi-"

"I dragged him out," Sakura interrupted, arm wrapped around Sasori's waist.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Kakashi muttered, glaring jokingly at his team member. Yamato shifted from side to side, before striking up conversation with Zetsu.

"Sakura, how did… this happen?" Tsunade questioned, waving her hand between Sakura and Sasori, as the puppeteer snuggled Sakura's pink hair with his nose.  
"… He was nice to me! Believe me, I questioned it too, I couldn't believe he would be so kind to me," Sakura smiled.

"I am here, you know," Sasori grumbled, as the two women continued talking about his and Sakura's relationship.

Sakura simply smiled and pulled him down to her lips, where she kissed him, then whispered sweetly;  
"I love you, Sasori-kun… You know that, right?"

"I do now," he grinned happily, kissing her nose, as she giggled. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances, and coughed together.

Sai was whispered to by Naruto, and nodded, as Sasuke beckoned Sasori away.  
"What are they doing?" Sakura asked, her emerald gaze never leaving her four boys.

"Making sure he won't hurt you," Kakashi replied.

"… Bakas," she seethed, marching over, her hands clenched in fists. She loomed behind them, and successfully bopped the three of them over the head, causing them to see stars.

* * *

"Tsunade… Tsunade, everyone is here," Shizune murmured, nudging her deceased uncle's lover.

"I know, I'm waiting for them to shut up," she muttered, as the conversation buzzed happily.

Ginmi was arguing with her Aisumi, Anshin, Yuriko and Amaya, her eyes glinting with amusement, which meant she was winning said argument.

Emiri was happily engaged in a heated discussion with Tohru, Lee and Chouji, her cat still perched on her shoulder.

Kara, Umi, Sai, Shino, Ayame and Neji were sorting out times in which they could spar, while Tenkuu and Naruto made plans to go to Ichiraku Ramen, seen as though he was convincing the ANBU that it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

"Silence!" Tsunade snapped, finally losing her patience. There was a few giggling, but everyone ended their conversations.

"When your name is called, you will go to the group leader. I want you to bond, before this battle, I want you to learn each other's attacks and defense, I want you to be able to work together, by the time Orochimaru attacks. Now then… The people I call out, will be our main protection, for Naruto and Sasuke… Orochimaru wants them, so we protect them,

"Sasuke, your team leader is to be Kakashi-"

The door slammed open, and a brunette woman stood in the entrance way. Kakashi, who had turned to the door, let out a strangled gasp. Her brown eyes simply blinked, and the purple marks on her cheeks crinkled, as she smiled sweetly.

"Tsunade-sama, I apologise for being late. The hawk took a while to find me… Do continue - Mmph!"  
Indeed, the great copy-nin had in fact, glomped his long lost team mate.

"Hatake, pull yourself together dammit! You two will have enough time to talk after I give you your team!" Tsunade rumbled, as Kakashi moved away from the woman, but kept a stern grip on her arms, moving her through the crowd to his original standing position.

"As I was saying… Hatake Kakashi, you are the team leader. In your team you have Rin, who can help medical wise, Morino Ibiki, Namiarshi Raidou, Jiraiya and Tanaka Yuriko. Your job is to help Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade ignored the murderous glares from Itachi, as his little brother moved to his team.

"Mitarashi Anko! You are team leader! Your team consists of Umino Iruka, Yamato, Shiranui Genma, myself and Kansei Tenkuu! We are to help Uzumaki Naruto," she barked out the names, and said people all moved to Anko, who kept her arm locked round Iruka's waist.

"Team Three, Leader: Maito Gai. Consists of Hyuuga Neji, Sonkeii Ayame, Rock Lee, Yuki Tohru, TenTen and Deidara,

"Team Four, Leader: Sarutobi Asuma, team: Nara Shikamaru, Shinrino Ginmi, Akimichi Chouji, Yariman Emiri, Yamanaka Ino and Pein.

"Team Five, Leader is Yuuhi Kurenai, with the team of Aburame Shino, Kioko Kara, Inuzuka Kiba, Suzumiya Amaya, Hyuuga Hinata and Hidan.

"Team Six, your leader is Baki, and your team consists of Kazekage-sama Gaara, Eikyuu Anshin, Kankurou, Shinrino Aisumi, Temari and Uchiha Itachi," The slug sannin allowed time for those teams to assemble, and already the room was looking a bit more organised.

"Team Seven, your leader is Nara Shikaku, with Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, Konan and Hoshigaki Kisame,

"Team Eight, leader will be Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Inuzuka Hana, Aburame Shiho, Ebisu, Shizune and Kakuzu,

"Team Nine, your leader will be Haruno Sakura, and her team will be Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Sai, Shirohana Umi and… Sora,"

Naruto jumped startled and spun to find Sora glaring at him from behind.

Sora's glare softened straight away, and he grinned.  
"Naruto!" he laughed happily, holding out his hand, as Naruto took it and shook it.

"Long time no see… Sora," he murmured, with a smile. Sora slapped his cheek playfully, and moved to Sakura, where he bowed, and kissed her hand, returning Sasori's glare with a level gaze.

"Alright. Positioning of these teams," Tsunade called, clapping her hands to silence the minute buzzing of talk.

"All genin are in charge of getting the villagers and non-ninjas into the Hokage monument, undergound. Now, in front of the Hokage Tower, is Gai's team, Team three,

"Kakashi's Team One will be to the left of them, down the end of the road, and Anko's Team Two will be to the right of Team Three,

"To the back of Team Three, and atop the mountain is Sakura's Team Nine, ready to jump into action, with Team Seven in her view to the left corner, near the wall and Team Eight to the right, near the wall and mountain.

"Team Six will be to the right, near the front gate, Team Five taking the full frontal attack, and Team Four to the left.

"All other ninjas will be spread along the wall, along the top of the mountain and in and around the town. Team Three, Five and Eight are mostly scouting Teams, for very good reasons, and will be reporting to their two teams,

"Team Three are reporting to; Kakashi and Anko. Team Five reporting to Asuma and Baki. Team Eight reporting to; Shikaku and Sakura. You Teams will fight together if worse comes to worse."

There was a moments silence, as the teams assembled in single lines, staring up at their Hokage.

"Now, in the next month, I want you to know each other inside out… Leave in your teams, and arrange to meet with your teams that you are working together with too," she snapped, before walking towards Anko.

The teams all filed out, in silence, Team One, Two and Three taking the left turn, Team Four, Five and Six taking the central lane to Konoha gate and Team Seven, Eight and Nine following Sakura as she marched towards the Hokage monument.

**

* * *

**

YAY FOR UPDATES!!! YAY! :3

**Yes, it be short, but it's informing us of our teams, and the battle that is shortly to come up… There may be three small chapters of fillers and fluffy romance, but I'm still deciding.  
Surprise entrance thanks to Rin and Sora, ne? Were you surprised?! XP ... Um, What else... Nothing I can think of... OOH! **

**Eikyuu the JellyKage, you do know that Anshin can't be an actual Kage, cause there is only five Kage's and your village is made up by your brilliant self, right? So, yeah... Um...**

**I thought I ought to write this up, and post it, since it be my birthday this Saturday, almost like a present to myself and to you!**** :) OOH, I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control, and I think I like it! (singing and dancing!) ... I bet you hate me for getting that song in your head?? ... Or even the Shake Rattle and Roll song... (starts doing that dance) X3**

**So, I hope you like this, and that's all about the story I can think of…**

**MY LAPTOP HATES ME !! (whimpers) It isn't letting me get messages… I can send them, but I can't seem to receive them - at least I hope they get sent :S - and my laptop hates me since it deleted this chapter ;_;**

**OOH! And I have too many plot bunnies (starts crying) I've typed up one of them, loadza little one-shots! And I'm starting one chapter of my other one… An OC filled story, me thinks… Still got Naruto pairings but OC village too! :)**

**YAY FOR THAT!**

**Anywho, read and review - lulz, I typed red and revrow, before realising it and deleting it all XP - and I love chu~! X3**

**EDIT : Dun worry 'bout reviewing, if it claims you have already reviewed this chapter! I messed up something, so just wait till next chapter, and tell me what you thought of this one, and that one, mmkai!?! Sorry!! :)**

**=^.^= x**


	14. Chapter 14 Teams 1, 2, 3

**Chapter 14 - When we meet again**

Teams' One, Two and Three dragged themselves after one Maito Gai, who was bouncing in front of them happily.

Amaya turned to Neji exasperated.

"Don't you ever got annoyed by him?" she whispered, underneath the Jounin's cries of "Youthful sunshine out at five in the morning!"  
"I tune myself out," he hissed back, flinching as Gai did a yelp of happiness at the birds flying to the water.

"Gai, do calm down. It's to," Rin stifled a yawn, "early, to be loud,"  
"My youthful Rin-chan, you spend to much time round Kakashi-kun! You have to be youthful at all times!" he replied happily, marching along beside her.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

"Tsunade-baachan! Are you positive this man will protect us?" Naruto muttered, before being attacked by fists and feet.

"Don't talk down to Gai-sensei!" Lee hollered.  
"He's a good jounin, baka!" Tsunade seethed.

"Alright, Sasuke-teme wanted to know, I agree with you!" Naruto whined, covering his golden head.  
Sasuke returned the two glares with a cool Sharingan look, and puffed smoke out of his mouth … From the crisp air in the morning.

"Hn," he shrugged, before stopping at the training grounds.

"How can you put up with a unsociable person, Yuriko-san?" Tenkuu asked the Rock jounin.  
"How can you put up with a hyperactive boy?" Yuriko laughed back, and the two girls giggled.

"How was your date?"  
"Wasn't a date!"  
"Was too! I saw you two!" Tohru jumped in, Ayame wandering over as well.  
"What did you see us do?" Tenkuu flushed slightly.

"He kissed you on the cheek, baka!" TenTen leapt in, shaking the girl lightly.

"Why are you shaking Tenkuu-chan?"  
"Awah!" the remaining four women chorused, while Naruto just looked down, confused and flushing.

"Naruto-baka, leave the ladies alone!" Sasuke snorted. Naruto spun round in fury.

"What did you call me Sasuke-teme?!"  
"You heard me, blonde-baka,"

"Oi, yeah! I can take offence to that too!" Deidara snapped indignantly. Sasuke simply looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Now now, Naruto-kun, Deidara-san, I'm sure Sasuke-kun wasn't talking to you. But Sasuke-kun should know, it's never youthful to talk like that to a fellow ninja, especially Naruto-kun!" Lee interrupted, placing a hand on the younger ninja's shoulder.

"Lee…. Shut up," Neji growled, quite wanting to see the outcome.

Lee's shoulders tensed, before he flung round a fist aiming at the Byakugan user. Neji ducked surprised, and flipped backwards, almost hitting Naruto, who ran towards Sasuke. Deidara jumped onto his clay bird, and floated just out of reach, laughing at the pitiful attempts to get him, while chaos reigned down below him.

* * *

"TenTen-san, what was it like with Akatsuki?" Ayame asked suddenly. The brunette pulled her eyes from Deidara, and glanced at the woman with an arched eyebrow.  
"Not bad. Not bad at all. Fun sometimes," she shrugged, before ducking her head at the weapons thrown around.

"I hate you guys so much," Tenkuu moaned, watching Naruto with her head in her hands.  
"Why?" the four kunoichis chorused.

"You're all idiots! Naruto-kun didn't consider it a date! You made him know, and… urgh…" she muttered, dropping her forehead onto her knees.

Yuriko exchanged glances with Tohru, as TenTen ruffled Tenkuu's brown hair, and they all laughed again.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Please, be careful!" Shizune pulled at her short hair, as Genma, Gai, Ibiki and Raidou tried to stop the fighting between five men.

"Tsunade-same, can't you… TSUNADE-SAMA?!" Shizune shrieked, whirling to find her boss had left... again.  
"She left?" Genma asked in disbelief.

"Jiraiya-sama is gone too!" Raidou exclaimed.  
"Shit." Shizune cursed.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya clinked the shot glasses together with a joyous laugh.

"Those fighting young men were giving me a headache," Tsunade grinned. Jiraiya shook his head at the slug sannin, as she poured another shot of sake.

"You know… I'll miss this…" she whispered suddenly, the grin dying on her face.  
"Miss this? Tsunade-chan, you are not going to die out there!"

"How do you know?! You don't know anything!" Tsunade snapped, her hand moving forward as if to cuff him on the side of the head.  
"I won't let you…" Jiraiya stared into her eyes, reaching out and holding her slim hand.

"I won't let anyone touch you, Naruto or Sasuke… And I won't let anyone die."

* * *

Shizune, Gai, Genma and Raidou collapsed by the roots of a tree. They weren't going to stop the five young men.

"Let them battle it out. It won't hurt them," Ibiki stated quietly, standing beside the collapsed four, his arms crossed and staring up at Deidara cautiously.

"Yeah. I'm more worried about my youthful training ground!" Gai panted.

"Gai-san, out of breath already?" Genma smirked.  
"You're right, Genma-kun! I SHALL DO FIVE HUNDRED LAPS!" Gai shouted, flicking the good guy pose, before sprinting off.

Everyone blinked and coughed at the dust he left behind… Even Deidara.

* * *

Iruka and Anko sat by the tree, opposite the collapsed three and Ibiki, talking quietly.

"That dust just got in my hair…" Iruka sighed, pulling at the hair band.  
Anko watched openly. Her Iruka never took his hair out in public… This was a change.

Iruka smirked as Anko's hot gaze never left him. He ran his fingers through the brunette locks, and shook his head.  
A sudden grip landed on his wrist, and he blinked in surprise, as Anko hurtled across the training ground, avoiding the shadow clones, and the weapons, Iruka stumbling behind her.

She dove behind a bush, and Iruka landed on top of her. She giggled happily, and reached up to kiss his startled little face…

* * *

"You really need to stop staring at me. I'm not going to disappear… At least, not until it's over," Rin smiled sweetly, glancing to Kakashi. He shrugged, then blinked his visible eye.

"You're leaving after this?! Why?!"  
"I don't-"

"You know you belong here, Rin-chan, and quite frankly, I missed you… There, I said it. You can't blame yourself for-" Kakashi interrupted.  
"And neither can you. I know you do. I can see it," Rin hissed. Kakashi turned his body to face her, as she watched Sasuke with hard brown eyes.

"Rin… I blame myself for letting you leave… I can't lose you again now you're back." and he smiled, his visible eye crinkling.  
"… Fine. Kaka-kun." Rin grinned too.

"RiRi-chan,"  
"Kaka-kun!"  
"RiRi-chan!"

"What are you two doing?!" Genma asked, as Kakashi and Rin exploded into laughter.  
"Having fun… It's almost like old times. She called me 'Kaka-kun' which I didn't quite like, so I snapped back with 'RiRi-chan' … It was amusing then, and now!" Kakashi explained, as Rin collapsed on his lap in fits of giggles.

* * *

"I'll think we'll leave them by themselves now," Shizune muttered to the gang of jounin around her, as the young men agreed it was a draw fight, and settled down round the circle of chattering women.

The jounin all nodded, and jumped away silently.

"Why do I have a feeling we left two people?" Kakashi asked Genma. Genma looked round at the people with him. Ibiki, Shizune, Raidou, Rin and Kakashi.  
"I don't know," he shrugged.

* * *

"So, we should get going…" TenTen trailed off, as a chorus of groans erupted around her.  
"Sorry, un. My fault!" Deidara winked at the kunoichis, and they all grinned, giggling at TenTen, who smacked him on the shoulder.

"Have fun… If ya know what I mean," Tohru winked at the brunette, as Deidara continued to tug on her wrist. TenTen scowled at her, but moved with Deidara, and the two left.

"Neji-san? Use your Byakugan around this area, if you will," Ayame whispered, almost silently, if Neji wasn't sat next to her. Neji nodded, and scanned the grounds with the spidery veins bulging round his temples.

Suddenly, a blush consumed his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, as he hurriedly turned off the Byakugan.

"Ne, what's wrong with Neji-san? He looks funny!" Naruto asked, peering right into the Hyuuga's face. Neji smacked him round the head, and Naruto sat back down with a whine, shooting a puppy dog look to Tenkuu beside him. She merely gave him a small smile, and glared at the coffee-haired Hyuuga, who was standing up.

"That was not something I wanted to see," Neji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ayame stood up to.  
"I was correct in my assumptions that two people were still here then," she stretched upwards.  
"You knew, and made me look?!" Neji cried, and Sasuke glanced at him.

"What did you see, Neji-kun?" Lee asked.

"I saw… Urgh, I don't want to poison your innocent minds. Ayame-chan, if I may accompany you back to your new apartment?" Neji asked, waving off the groans of protest.  
"Tsunade-sama's orders!" Sasuke hissed to Naruto's confused look.

Ayame simply nodded, and walked. Neji strode beside her, and ignored the loud comment of Yuriko;  
"They look cute together!" followed by a chorus of "Aww!"

Ayame and Neji just walked, in comfortable silence, until they reached Ayame's new home for the next month or so.

The black haired woman turned to him, and bowed.

"Thank you, Neji-kun, for your company," before looking up to see him smirking at her. "What?"

"You are so formal with me! I won't bow to thank you," he whispered, stepping closer to the kunoichi.  
The Cloud Kunoichi backed up until she felt the wooden fence press to her back. Neji's smirk grew, as he swooped his head down and kissed her cheek.

Blinking, Ayame stared at him, as he waved a hand and strutted off towards the Hyuuga compound, not far from her new apartment.

"Pick you up tomorrow morning," he called.

* * *

Yuriko danced round Sasuke, glaring at some girls, young women, and even elderly women who had stopped to drool at the black haired shinobi, while they discussed the different techniques of fire jutsus.  
Sasuke grabbed her elbow and made the Rock Jounin walk beside him, since he had to keep whirling round to face her, as she danced round him.

Yuriko looked down at his arm, and bit her lip, dragging her eyes back up to the obsidian eyes in front of her. Sasuke smirked, as the girl stammered over one sentence.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you live in the Uchiha Compound anymore?"  
"No. Unfortunately, I live with the dobe," Sasuke sighed, but inwardly he smiled.

"… You really like Naruto-kun," Yuriko said after a minute. Sasuke turned, to look into the one hazel, and one light blue eye, and smirked at her.

"We can read each other like a book,"  
"Always the best start!" the woman agreed with a laugh. Then she glanced up at the small house, with flowers climbing up the wall and framing the lower window, before turning to face Sasuke.

To find him staring at her, and quite close. Yuriko felt the smile die on her lips, and her cheeks burned red.

"W-wh-what are you d-doing?" she stammered, cursing herself in her head. Sasuke pressed a slender finger to her lips, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That. You're as dense as Naruto-dobe," he teased, before leaving her with a wave.

"I'll walk by your house tomorrow. We can walk to the meeting place too. Ja," and the Uchiha rounded the corner. Yuriko was sure her cheeks would stay bright red forever, as she wandered to her semi-permanent home.

* * *

Lee was telling Tohru all about the 'youthful training exercise', obviously knowing the chuunin had been watching, but still telling his 'youthful experience'.

"I'm sure Gai-san will be proud of you, Lee-kun," the kunoichi replied good-naturedly, as the black-haired boy fretted about his sensei.

"Thank you, Tohru-chan. Oh, how rude of me! You haven't told me a thing about your youthful village!" Lee bowed suddenly, and Tohru giggled, but pulled him upright as people began to stare.

"Well, the countryside around Wind is amazing. It's harsh, it's wild and it's rambling. What more could you want? The outdoors is by far the best," Tohru smiled, thinking of her village.  
"Well, Tohru-chan, I would be honoured to show you our forest. It's better at night. The youthful fireflies make their appearance!" Lee punched the air as he said this

"I'd like that. Thanks Lee-kun," her glossy black hair spun, as Lee twirled her in the opposite direction.  
"And, of course, I shall accompany you back home after!" Lee added hastily, as the golden-catlike eyes glanced over her shoulder.

"Thank you again. Oh, one more thing…"  
"Yes, Tohru-chan?"  
"I'm totally the Hokage of Wind," Tohru walked away from the shocked Lee.

"Really?"  
"No! I had a sarcastic tone then, silly!" Tohru teased, laughing as Lee whimpered and bounded after her, a goofy grin etched on his face. He snuck a quick kiss to her cheek, then dragged her towards the forest.

* * *

Tenkuu walked beside the knuckle-head ninja, as he chattered on about the village, proclaiming all the changes he would make when he was Hokage.

"I hope to be around to see those changes, Naruto-kun," she smiled, her dark purple eyes lifting to his bright blue eyes.

Naruto stared into her eyes, as she stopped, in front of the building she was in. He smiled.  
"You will. I promise. And I never break my promises!" he grinned.

Tenkuu nodded, her small smile growing a little, as Naruto tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, and stroked her cheek.

"See you tomorrow? I think we'll be meeting at Ichiraku Ramen. You know where that is, or at least remember, right?" Naruto smiled hopefully. Tenkuu giggled as she remembered last night, and nodded.

"Good. G'Night, Tenkuu-chan," the blonde pressed a small kiss to her cheek, before dashing off quickly. Tenkuu rushed inside her house, with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

Of course, Naruto lived on the other side of the village. But as he sailed over the rooftops, he decided it was worth the hassle.

**

* * *

**

YOSH! I'm done! XD….

Heeeeey guys? How are you? … Put the pitchforks down… Please? Pwetty Pwease??(Shinee sparkleh eyes or love, hope and wonder)  
Do you forgive me for the late update? Thankies if you do, if not, I GROVEL AT YOUR FEET! DX

**SO, This chapter is mostly for:**

**Paper Kunai with Tanaka Yuriko.**

**MsEvilbabe with Kansei Tenkuu.**

**XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX with Yuki Tohru.**

**The Black Rose 1995 with Sonkeii Ayame.**

**I hope you like your OC ending! :D  
****I was trying really hard to fit their personalities in, I hope I did okai! :L **

**In other news, best thing about this, I'm outside and typing this! YEYAH! It's sunneh, so I thought, RIGHT! I shall finish these chapters, and I shall get some sun on me too!  
Oh, and I've cut my hair! DXD I think it looks like a young Hinata Hyuuga, my friends think it looks like Alice Cullen (from Twilight) and if I spike up the back, I can mimic SASUKE-CHAN! X3 **

**Sasuke: HEEY! D:  
Cheer up grumps, I'll set Shika and Hidan on you XD  
Sasuke: D: …. OH. **

**That's better! Good Sasu-chan (pats his head fondly)**

**Right, so read and review!  
Oh, and since the other chapter isn't allowing people to review (SORREH! My fault!) would you awfully mind telling me what you thought of Chapter 13??  
Thankies!  
****WUV YOU! X3 **

**Wolfie-chan =^.^=**


	15. Chapter 15 Teams 4, 5, 6

**Chapter 15 - When We Meet Again ~ Team 4,5,6. **

Unlike the previous teams, these three teams thought they would relax and chatter under the bright sun.

Hinata was leaning on a shirtless Hidan, and catching up with Kiba and Shino, who had brought along Kara and Amaya, so Hinata could have a girl talk with them too.  
Temari and Itachi were sitting with Hinata and Hidan, Itachi joining in the conversation, while shooting glances at Kurenai, Asuma and Baki, who were sitting in the shade.

Ginmi was playing Shogi with Shikamaru. Aisumi had managed to drag the puppeteer Kankurou over, to what he claimed was;  
"A boring game, if I ever saw one,"  
Yet he followed the black haired woman with a grin on his painted face. Anshin had darted after her new friends, and Gaara followed her.

Ino and Chouji sat on the same side as Shikamaru, just behind him, with Pein allowing Ino to relax into his chest. Emiri sat beside Chouji, occasionally stealing crisps from him, talking to all the girls, and being told off by Senkou for any inappropriate comments.

Ginmi rolled her eyes, as Aisumi growled at Shikamaru capturing her pawn.

"Aisumi-oneechan, will you please be quiet?" she murmured, pressing her thumbs to her upper lips, and studying the board.  
Shikamaru sighed, and got out a cigarette, preparing to light it, when Ginmi snatched it out of his mouth, and chucked it to Aisumi, who promptly stamped on it.

"We hate smoke," Aisumi grinned at the startled Nara. Ino clapped happily, laughing, as Emiri and Anshin giggled.  
"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, looking up at the two small fluffy clouds that stayed in the sky.

At the soft click of a Shoji piece, he glanced downwards. He studied the move Ginmi had made, and frowned. This could be one of the longest, easiest games he played yet.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, moving his gold general forward, to capture the rook that had been moved.

"Sacrificial distraction," Ginmi smirked, moving her King forward. Shikamaru glanced down at the board and blinked twice. While he was busy capturing all her pieces, she had moved some of the main pieces to surround his King, showing that any move he would make with it to be illegal, and that she had blocked him in.

"YES!" Aisumi howled, ruffling her younger sister's hair. Ginmi giggled, and leaned forward to hug Emiri, who had happily clapped.  
"What a drag," Shikamaru smirked, as grins lit up all the women's faces. Ino tutted him jokingly.

"Well, since that took _forever_, stressing the forever, I'm hungry!" Emiri whined, as Senkou rolled his eyes, stretching his body out in the warm sun.

"Barbeque?" Asuma called.

"Yes!" came the chorus of hungry young adults.

* * *

"Ginmi-imouto?" Aisumi shouted down the table. The silver haired woman ignored the calls, and continued her conversation with Emiri, Amaya, Kiba and Chouji. Aisumi pouted jokingly, and turned back to Kankurou, Gaara and Anshin.

"Quick, Kiba-kun, Ginmi-chan, grab some of their meat while they're not looking!" Chouji hissed at the two nearest the other grill.

Ginmi rolled her eyes, before leaning forward and taking some pieces of meat, putting them on the grill in between Chouji, Kiba, Emiri and Amaya.  
Kiba made a major show of pointing at something so Shikamaru, Hidan, Pein and Ino turned away, before grabbing the remaining meat, and shoving some on his plate, some on Amaya's with a wink, and some on the grill.  
Hinata giggled, and shrugged when the four people turned to look at her questioningly.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Amaya asked Ginmi.  
"No, I'm fine. I mean-" Ginmi spun round, removing the small tomato that had hit her head. Kankurou gave her an innocent look, while Aisumi pointed at him.

"Isn't she older?" Emiri asked with a grin.  
"Yes. Unfortunately," the silver eyed woman laughed.

"I like her. She's funny!" Emiri joined in laughing.  
"You have a younger sister, right?" Chouji asked between mouthfuls.

"Emiri-waki! You remembered!"

Amaya, Kiba and Ginmi shared a smirk and a glance between themselves, as Chouji flushed and stammered.

"So, anyway, Amaya-chan! We don't know much about you. Even though you're like one of our allies!" Emiri changed topics really quickly, glancing to the violet-eyed girl beside her with a smile.

"Yeah, guess my grandparents just used their power at the Suna Council and I happened to know Tsunade-sama too, so I came here to help out. No big deal, or anything," Amaya shrugged.

"Maybe you ought to come over to Inuzuka Compound, you know, and I can get to know you better!" Kiba winked at her, and Amaya flushed.  
"Ooh, sounds fun! Can me and Chouji-kun come too?" Emiri laughed, and Chouji blushed, shoving more food into his mouth in an effort to calm the redness of his cheeks.

"Seriously? What effort…" Ginmi whispered to herself, taking in the flushing Chouji and flushing Amaya.

* * *

"So… Asuma-san okay?" Hidan asked the pineapple-head next to him.  
Shikamaru arched an eyebrow."Does he look alive to you?" Shikamaru shot back, and Hinata kicked him from under the table.

"Urgh, troublesome woman!" he groaned, while Hidan laughed.

"Shika-kun, do stop insulting our boyfriends," Ino arched a perfect blonde eyebrow at her former team mate.  
"Hn."  
"And you're going all Uchiha on us. Sorry, Itachi-kun," Ino hurriedly apologised at the look from Itachi.

"Oi, Ino-chan. I apologise for what I said. You're probably the strongest woman ever. I was just worried, since it was a seduction mission, and I didn't know how quick we could get to the room. It was troublesome, and the first thing I blurted out," Shikamaru explained, noting that the meat looked less then a minute ago.

"So, you were more worried for my safety? Aw, that's sweet. You know, for a genius, you really are a idiot," Ino laughed, and Pein held her hand happily across the table, as everyone laughed with her, including Shikamaru.

* * *

"Shino-san? Are you okay?" Temari asked worriedly, as the bug user remained quiet for the fifth time since the conversation had attempted to include him.

"He's always quiet. Well, he wasn't early this morning," Kara contradicted herself with a shrug of her shoulders.

Shino watched her from behind the sunglasses.  
"What?" Kara asked automatically, with a smile on her face, tossing her brown hair round a bit.

"It's interesting. I seem to recall you talking to me all the way to the training grounds," Shino arched an eyebrow.

"He speaks!" Kara celebrated, and Temari clapped with her.  
"Are you always so happy?" Shino and Itachi asked at the same time.

"Hm… Mostly. Don't let it fool you though," Kara added darkly.  
Temari broke the silence with a chuckle, and everyone fell back into conversation. Shino included himself more often, if only to argue against someone's point.

* * *

"Ne, Anshin-san? Are you, like, going to be leader of your village?" Aisumi asked, slurping some of her drink at the same time.

"Yup. After this battle, I can have my initiation. Should be good," the purple-head replied, sneering at the amused look Gaara shot her.

"You two are friends?" Aisumi asked, noticing the looks.  
"Could say that. Anshin-chan is upset that I became Kazekage before she became leader of her village," Gaara smirked at Anshin, and watched her as she ate daintily.

"I'll beat you though. And you know it, badass," Anshin smirked at him.  
"Tch. We'll see about that,"  
"Tomorrow? Night, I can't do the day," Anshin winked and Kankurou and Aisumi howled with laughter at the confused look on Gaara's face.

"Aisumi-chan, you know of any good bars?" Kankurou asked curiously, picking at his food.

"Oh my Kami, of course I do!" the green-eyed woman grinned. "I get let in straight away at half of them, since I spend most of my nights there!"  
"Party animal!" Ginmi's voice drifted over.

"You know it imouto!" Aisumi laughed at her sister. Kankurou grinned.  
"You're gonna take me there, please?" the puppeteer begged.

"Kankurou," Gaara started, with a frown.  
"Come on, Gaara-otouto!" the brunette begged.

"Yeah, Gaara-sama, gotta let him have fun!" Aisumi joined in, pulling out the 'u' in 'fun' with a wriggle of her eyebrows.

"Hn," Gaara sighed, shaking his violent red locks. Anshin and Kankurou chuckled at Aisumi's confused pout.  
"Means yes. In his and Uchiha language," Anshin explained, while Kankurou poked Aisumi's cheeks.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Itachi moaned, and the entire table burst out laughing.

**

* * *

**

N'awah, poor Itachi-kuuuuun X3

**Anywho, this is foooor (drum roll)**

**Felix the Eeveetrainer, with Yariman Emiri**

**Lala girl in lala land, with Suzumiya Amaya**

**KThxBai, with Kioko Kara **

**Eikyuu the JellyKage, with Eikyuu Anshin**

**SilverWolfStar, with Shinrino Ginmi and Shinrino Aisumi **

**So, your OC's practically have daaaates (suggestive eyebrow wriggle) I hope I managed to type your OC's up… Sorry if I made them entirely different, it's kinda hard for me, trying to keep the personality right in the situations facing them. I'm trying, and I hope you're happeh with it! If not, do tell me! :D…. Tehe X3**

**And, I'm hoping you are the sweet people who read every chapter I update, and recommend you read the next one. The end is kinda important, as is a conversation in the earlier half. So maybe read that one!**

**I'm trying to update as much as possible, and if I know I'm going to update late, I'll try to at least put up two or more chapters in apology for the wait.**

**In other news, I'm officially horseless ;_; Seriously, he was a beautiful creature, but I wasn't right for him.  
Does anyone else believe that a animal will choose it's human, and sometimes the human gets a say in it? I believe that, and aside from everything else, I was practically retraining him - eight years old! - to get an outline, and rebuild the muscle on the top half of his neck.  
He's still a baby - horses live to, like, 30 odd… - and if he's nearing middle of his years, and has to be retrained, it's not good.  
And I have blisters from trying to help him get a perfect outline. Ouchie. So I think I, oh yeyah…  
There's blood on the keyboard! XD**

**Anywhooooo…**

**Hope ya enjoyed, read and review!  
And of course, thankies for getting my reviews up to 100! X3 I do love you guys very much for that, I'm really amazed!  
LOVES YOU! (muchly love hearts and cookies for you~)**

**Wolfie-chan =^.^=**


	16. Chapter 16 Teams 7, 8, 9

**Chapter 16 - When We Meet Again - Team 7, 8 + 9**

Sakura's eye twitched. Who knew the older nins would be so childish?!

"Leave them to it, Sakura-chan. We can talk, at least," Umi smiled.

Sakura, Sasori, Sai, Umi, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Sora, Konan, Kisame, Kotetsu and Izumo stood away from the arguing ninjas - supposedly their superiors, the clan heads, a closet-pervert and a clan head's daughter.

Kotetsu, Izumo and Sora looked at Sakura with a worried look, before catching each other's eye. They all smirked evilly, before bounding forward to cause more trouble in the already downhill rollercoaster of chaos.

Sakura let out a growl, before flopping down on the grass, Sasori immediately taking his seat behind her, allowing her to curl in between his legs, and resting on his chest. Everyone followed suit, sitting down in a large circle.

"So, in Akatsuki, was it good?" Sai asked, with one of his fake smiles. Sakura rolled her eyes at it. Same old Sai.

"Depends. My partner couldn't die-"  
"That's why Kakuzu-senpai got Hidan-sama! Leader-sama told Tobi!" Tobi interrupted the money-lover.

"And I got you. **Great**." Zetsu's black side added on the sarcastic comment, and Sakura stifled a giggle, as Tobi yelped with happiness and leapt to the plant man for a hug.

"And you, Sakura-chan?" Umi asked softly.

"I enjoyed it. I got to have group missions, and partner missions with Hina-chan, and I found Sasori-kun. Life couldn't have been better!"  
"And you preferred it to here?" Sai asked, without his smile.

"That's a hard question to answer, Sai-kun. You know I love you guys so much, you're like my younger, annoying brothers. And I missed you, I really did, but… Sasori, and my girls! It has to be… exactly the same," Sakura shoved her head in her hands.

"So, what's going to happen after this battle?" Umi changed the topic quickly, noting the distress of the medic.

"I'm staying with Sakura. No way am I leaving her, whatever she does, I'll be there," Sasori said quickly. Sai noted no suffix on the end of Sakura's name, and felt a little pang of … protectiveness?

"I dunno. Where's Temari-chan going, Sakura-chan?" Konan asked.

"… That is hard. Itachi-san is from Konoha, and Tsunade-shishou wont want to let go of him. But Temari-chan is from Suna, and Gaara-sama won't allow his sibling to stay in Konoha. That's going to be interesting," Sakura shrugged.

"Kisame-san?"  
"I'll go wherever Konan goes. Seems she's gonna go wherever Temari-chan goes, so I stay with my partner!" Kisame grinned at Sai.

"Ne, Kisame-kun? You do realise I've been trying to track you for ages? I'm a Hunter-nin, so it was my job to track you. You've been to many amazing places though," Umi grinned at the Mist-nin, who looked kind of shocked.

"Tobi wants to see Suna! Tobi wants to build sandcastles!" Tobi squirmed happily, and Umi, Sakura and Konan cooed at his cuteness.  
"**Urgh, better stay with the idiot. **Also, Suna has some interesting plants there!" Zetsu sighed after Tobi managed to hit himself over the head.

"I want to get far away from Hidan-baka,"  
"You love him really, Kakuzu-kun!" Sakura laughed, and Kakuzu simply glared at her.  
"I'll go to Suna. Maybe get some good missions, and retire to trading. That keeps the money rolling," Kakuzu sighed happily.

"Where will everyone else go?" Umi asked.

"Hm. Deidara-kun will stay here, with Tennie-chan, Hidan-san with Hina-chan, Pein-sama… will stay with Ino-pig?" Sakura looked at everyone else for conformation. Konan nodded.  
"Never seen him this happy in a while, actually," she added on, before gesturing for Sakura to continue.

"Temari-chan and Itachi-san will have to argue this out with their respective leaders. I don't know where they should stay," Sasori shrugged, smelling the pink hair of Sakura.

There was a loud bang behind them, and everyone looked.

Hiashi Hyuuga had attempted to pin down Tsume Inuzuka, who set her dog on him. The dog had been avoided, sending the beast into a raging Inoichi Yamanaka, who tripped over his sleeping team mate, Shikaku Nara.

Hana Inuzuka was being held back by Ebisu, who was mildly blushing, as the young woman raged and threw herself about in front of him, attempting to get at Chouza Akimichi, who had commented that her dog triplets would be tasty.  
Aburame Shibi had snorted at the comment, and was now jumping out of the way of the giant fists after him.

Kotetsu, Izumo and Sora were stuck in the middle, clinging to each other with laughter.

"Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san and Sora-kun. You are going to be in soooo much trouble later," Sakura called sweetly, breaking into laughter at the scared looks on their faces.

* * *

"Thank Kami we go that sorted out before we left. That was a huge argument!" Sai fake smiled again.  
Umi frowned slightly at the smile, but nodded anyway.

"Yes, I was very worried someone was going to get hurt,"  
"For a Hunter-nin, you sure are caring, Umi-chan," Sai commented, with a tilt of his head.

"… I suppose I am. Kisame-kun sure looked scared when he heard I was supposed to be after him!" the curly hair bounced as she laughed happily, her blue eyes crinkling. Sai felt her laugh was contagious, and joined in merrily.

"Sai-kun! You're laughing!" Umi cried happily, clapping her hands together.  
"I guess it comes naturally while you are involved, Umi-chan," Sai smiled, the foreign feeling on his cheeks as the smile grew broader.

"While you should hang around me more often. It suits you," she smiled sweetly. The foreign feeling on Sai's face collapsed, and he chortled merrily.

"Sai-kun!" Umi giggled, as the man began to walk with a spring in his step.

"Oh, Umi-chan, thank you! Thank you so much!" Sai grinned, spinning to face the softly-spoken woman. Umi pointed at the house next to her.

"My stop," she spoke quietly, and Sai's grin dropped back to a small smile.  
"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll make sure of it," he promised, darting forward and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Umi blushed and stepped backward a bit, only to open her eyes to find Sai had disappeared.  
The hunter-nin shook her head, and wandered into her new house.

* * *

"Sasori, that was sweet of you to say, earlier," Sakura purred, crawling onto the bed beside the red-haired man. Sasori tried to remember, then grinned.

"I only said what I thought, and believe me, I want to stay with you," Sasori smiled, as Sakura's hands began to trace his chest.

"Ah. That's sweet of you. So… Orochimaru," she spat out the name with venom, "is your old partner, right? What will happen if you meet him?"

"Probably be bad. He knows my moves, his memory is outstanding. He won't get to you though, I'll make sure of that. If he even so much as looks at you, he may as well be a dead man." Sasori growled at the end, worried what the snake sannin might do to his precious Sakura.

"Hmmm… Someone is over-protective. I hate that you know," Sakura growled playfully, straddling his hips.  
Sasori place his hands on her thighs and smirked. "I like this side of you very much. I might just be over-protective more,"

"Shhhh! Sasori. What's going to happen after the battle, and while we stay together?" Sakura asked, biting her bottom lip, and averting her emerald gaze from his face.

"Well… We'll be together, won't we? Is that not enough?"  
"I meant… marriage. Children, possibly. Will that ever happen?" Sakura pulled her gaze away from the photo of Team Seven in their genin days to his amber stare.

"I suppose. We'll have to talk more about this after the battle. Why?"

"Hina-chan will have to marry, being the possible Hyuuga Heir, and Tennie-chan can do whatever she wants, and Ino will plead to her daddy. I just wanted to know what will happen to us," Sakura shrugged, before whipping out a kunai and slicing his top.

"Sakura! I'm running out of shirts!"

**

* * *

**

Heh, epic lulz at teh last line XD

So, this chapter is foooor

**Unico Luna Angelo, with Shirohana Umi.**

**Hey! You has a whole chapter for you! X3 Aren't you lucky! XD **

**Ne, this is where reviews would come in handy! Where should Temari-chan and Itachi-kun staaaaay??  
Don't feel upset if I don't choose where you put, but it's gonna be hard. Temari-chan being Gaara-nii's older sister, and Itachi-kun being Tsunade-baachan's best Uchiha! No offence of course, to Sasu-chan! XP  
I'll do a toll kinda thingy on the next chapter I update, for Konoha and Suna. It'll help me a lot, if you put this in a review! X3**

**In other news, THIS WEATHER IN BRITAIN IS AWESOMESAUCE! It's been hot, and sunneh! I love it! X3 I've already got a few tan lines, and it's frigging April! XD I'm so happeh, but I dun like the wind. Not good DX **

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed, read and review as always, and thankies muchly!**

**See ya next chapter! Xx**

**OOOH! A SPARKLEH BUTTERFLY! (pounces after it)**

**Wolfie-chan =^.^=**


	17. Chapter 17

**At Last**

The dark corridor echoed with footsteps.  
Two shadowy figures walked side by side, their ears picking up on a humming, that grew steadily louder, into cheering as they grew closer to the door.

The shorter of the two stepped up, and swung the door open to the taller man, revealing pale skin and long hair.  
Several hundreds of ninja turned to face the opening door, and their cheers turned quiet, dipping in silent respect as the great Snake Sannin walked through a pathway of human bodies, his loyal Kabuto behind him.

A raised level of earth was set up, in the middle of a huge crowd, and Orochimaru stood atop it, turning slowly and surveying the bodies gathered to see him.

"Soon." he spoke, softly, yet his voice hung in the air, as clear as bells, "We shall be heading to Konoha. The fight will be big. I promise you that; But some may die… Not us."

Several cheers went up, and the pale yellow eyes brightened at this. He held one hand up, and silent fell as quickly as a blanket.

"We begin the trek tomorrow. It will take us three days maximum. On the way, we shall slaughter those who oppose us, and send it as a warning to Konoha, a warning that they are housing what is mine, and what will _always_ be mine. We shall recruit as many as we can; our army is large. But we want more…" Orochamari drawled, and more cheers went up.

"Sleep well. Tomorrow, we go." he said once, louder than before, allowing the cheers to rise up again, as he jumped off the raised ground and followed Kabuto to the door.  
Several hands came out to pat him on the back, and Kabuto clenched his teeth in slight annoyance.

As the duo hit the door, Orochimaru glanced back."Oh. I forgot to say…" silence fell again, "Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are _mine_…"

A long tongue slivered out, licked around his lips as they settled into a sadistic grin. Orochimaru turned and pushed into the door, Kabuto following with a smirk at the deafening silence left behind them.

* * *

"This better be fucking good. Hina-hime has the nicest smell to sleep next to, ya shitty bastard!" Hidan cursed, walking into the small clearing.

Pein grimaced. Hidan was right; The girls did smell gorgeous, or at least, Ino was. Her warm body, right there, next to his… He shook his head.

"I called you here for a reason. The Kyuubi."

Itachi blinked. "We swore we wouldn't harm him…"

"But what is our aim? To seal those demons away from the containers, and control the world… Maybe it's changed since Ino and everyone, but we can still help Naruto-kun out, by getting rid of the monster for him. Without killing him."

A moments silence echoed.

"We can do that, un?" Deidara asked, all of his hair let down; the call for the meeting happened once he was in bed and snuggled up next to _his _TenTen-chan.

Pein nodded, his mouth set in a thin line. Some more silence reigned, before Hidan asked the very obvious question; "How?"

Pein smirked.  
"It involves a lot of time and chakra concentration. Basically, we're going to be releasing the seal, allowing the Kyuubi to leak out, but our new technique makes it go slowly; a barrier net will be made above Naruto-kun's body, and the Kyuubi gets trapped in there. This is where the massive chakra concentration and all this time comes in.

"Itachi, you lull Naruto-kun into a deep sleep with your Sharingan, and hopefully trick the fox too. Hidan's blood will be smeared around the seal on his stomach, and Sasori inserts a special poison into his slowly."

"I have no new poisons, Pein-sama." Sasori butted in.

"I have the ingredients, you just need to get them. Now… We can all do this, slowly and carefully, without causing too much harm to Naruto-kun."

Silence seemed to be their friend tonight, as it dropped over the group again.

"So why couldn't Hina-hime and everyone else come?" Hidan asked. Pein glanced up at the sky and gave a slight smile at the image of Ino in his mind.

"Because we don't want them to worry too much about Naruto-kun. We don't want them to influence his decision. Naruto-kun can decide for himself…"

The stars twinkled merrily as the men and Konan departed, each looking up at the sky as they walked…

* * *

"No."

Pein blinked.  
The blonde haired boy stared back evenly.

"No?" he repeated.

Naruto nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know why… I guess… Kyuubi is a major part of me, and I won't let him go into a statue and be stored away from some crazy use… I can… partly control him. I want to keep him in here." Naruto's fingers tapped against the seal under his jacket, and Pein sighed.

"Alright. We can't force you seen as though this is your home, and ours. Thank you for your time and co-operation."

Naruto grinned at the Akatsuki leader. "Come and get ramen with me?"  
"It's breakfast…"

"Everyone says that!" Naruto whined, but followed happily as the pierced man smirked and headed towards Ichiraku Ramen.

**

* * *

**

WHOA~!

**I'm so sorry! (bows) **

**This chapter was just to get back on track with the main plot line. I planned for Naruto to say no to Pein, but… I didn't really think through the whole technique.**

**All that was just… random. Basically. I'm sorry, I should've put soooo much more effort into it, but… I hadn't updated in a while, this is only a short chapter to get back on track, and I wanted to update for you guys…**

**Since you got me over 100 reviews and all! ;P  
Also, I'm off on holiday tomorrow for a week. So I decided to update quickly before I left.**

**I quite liked the ending... I want Pein and Naruto to have a... brotherly relationship in this fic. Were you expecting him to say no? ;P **

**PLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE don't leave me a review saying "It's shorter than normal" … I know that. I've typed it up, and I've put it up in this A/N earlier.**

**But a review itself would be nice! ;)**

**In my life ; Shit has happened, to put it bluntly.  
And to make it worse, just about to go on holiday, and I managed to slice open the small of my back - caught it on something, and blood poured out (Omnomnom =.= My inner-Hidan has kicked in!)**

**But, I get a holiday soon. Don't worry, Imma bring my notepad, so I can plan out the next chapters for this one - it's almost over! - and write down any random plot bunnies I may have while in the sun! :B  
Heh, I already have a tan, and I live in England! ;P**

**But, have a great rest of the summer and stuff, and I promise I shall attempt to write up another chapter before all my dreaded exams and coursework starts to flood in!**

**Read and review please!**

**Do I really have to do a disclaimer? It's a fanfic, generally means I don't own it; believe me, KibaHina WOULD be happening, Akatsuki would all be alive again, and Sasuke wouldn't wear an assbow. Believe it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Dead)**

Holy. Flying. Monkeys.

I am so incredibly, amazingly, desperately, embarrassingly, still very much, and plus one infinite amount of numbers, SORRY.

Damn. I didn't… I'm really sorry.

TWO YEARS, DAMNIT!

So, um, Hi. Update on my shizzle;

I have officially finished school **(Sobs and jumps about ecstatically)**

and I now have two weeks until I get my results **(Scream) **

I was just having a general tidy-up of my room - seriously, it is tidy, as you can still see the floor! - and I found my notepad with all my plans for the story written down in it. I sort of thought - Shit. Holy [3fhsakas';f,sr]htjsfjdfhbmvc\]dk m''#.;D#'.^&*% have I messed up big time.

AND NOW **(Drum Roll)**

I officially pledge as, (SilverWolfStar), to finish this story even if it kills me and I get shit results in two weeks time - I am not sticking to the original script … SCREW THE RULES! - I promise to keep typing even if I am crying. I will love every single review and cherish it - and make it my baby … Whut am I typing…? - and I pledge to respond with a PM to each reviewer to express my complete and utter gratitude at their loyalty - you know, if you've stuck with me - and/or to thank them for reading my fan fiction.

And I'll sign off as 'Your humble and lowly servant, SWS' on each PM.

I have the time. I have my original plans. I have reread my own story. I AM PREPARED.

**(Epic battle cry of the century)**

I. WILL. WIN!

Your humble and lowly servant,

SilverWolfStar **(epiclovehugskissesflyingtackleglomp of epic awesomeness) **


End file.
